La maldicion eterna
by Darkirie
Summary: Una historia muy misteriosa...Un Inuyasha atormentado y solo Kagome podra salvarle. Es el primero que hago aqui denme una oportunidad!Muy romantico. Lemon garantizado
1. Sueños

Bueno qui les traigo un fan fic Es el primero que escribo asi que espero que hos guste bueno ni la serie de inuyasha ni los personajes de esta me pertenecen pork si asi fuera cambiararia unas cuantas cosas! jejej Espero que os guste y me dejeis vuestra opinion chao!

"La maldición eterna..."

Esas imágenes...volvían a su mente...como todas las noches...Una gran batalla...sangre...dolor...gritos...Todo un pueblo fue arrasado...Y en el centro...Siempre veía...a un muchacho...su larga melena se tenia de sangre..Mientras un imponente caballero..le agarraba moribundo...La espada del joven...permanecía clavada en el pecho...del gran señor...su fuerte armadura..no logro salvarlo...Gritaba algo..algo..que ella nunca conseguía entender...

Y siempre...al llegar a esa parte..despertaba agitadamente...

...: NO!Otra vez...otra vez ese sueño?...-Una muchacha medio endormiscada asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto...-

...: Kagome...estas bien?..-decía mientras encendía la luz y se sentaba en la cama...-

Kagome: Sango...cada noche sueño lo mismo...Y no logro entender que significado puede tener...-La muchacha se introdujo en la cama al lado de su amiga...-

Sango: No te preocupes...Por que no hablas mañana con el profesor Kusabi?sabes que le gustan mucho esas cosas...todo lo paranormal...

Kagome: tener un sueño tampoco es algo paranormal...-su compañera se acomodo en la cama...-

Sango: Sabes..que en tu vida..no hay nada normal...Y duérmete que mañana tenemos que madrugar...-Dijo apagando la luz..Y dejando a su amiga algo pensativa...-

Kagome: ( Tiene razón...)..

Recuerdos de su infancia pasaban por su mente...Cuando lloraba sin motivo...Las veces que se aterrorizaba..al ver sombras...o seres...Desde que tenia uso de razón..sabia que podía ver cosas..que los demás no podían ver...

A la mañana siguiente las dos muchachas se dirigieron a su universidad..Kagome seguía pensativa..Nunca había tenido tantas veces el mismo sueño...Las chicas estudiaban psicología...Y en la primera clase verían al profesor..que era tan interesado..en sucesos extraños...

Sango: Vas a preguntarle...?

Kagome: no lo se..La verdad tampoco es para tanto...-su amiga la cogió por los hombros y la miro fijamente..-

Sango: Mira Kagome!Habla con el...porque no hay una noche que podamos pasar tranquilas...!Desde hace dos semanas!Si no se lo dices tu se lo diré yo!

Kagome: esta bien...-Le costaba confiar en la gente...Solo confiaba en Sango..era la única persona que conocía su secreto...Y la había aceptado tal y como era...-

Al llegar al aula...Una mano sobo el trasero de Sango..Sin ni siquiera mirar se giro dando una bofetada..a un muchacho moreno de ojos azules...Que la recibió casi sin inmutarse...

Sango: Es que siempre que me ves tienes que tocarme el culo Miroku!..-dijo enfadada...-

Miroku: Pero sabes que no puedo resistirme!..-Kagome sonreía observándoles...Cada mañana veía esa escenita..Y le parecía gracioso...El muchacho se giro y beso su mano dulcemente...- Buenos días señorita Kagome...

Kagome: Hola Miroku...Creo que deberías ser así de cortes con Sango sabes?..-decía mientras veían como la chica se marchaba echando humos...-

Miroku: pero es que...ella..me gusta de verdad...Y no se como actuar!...-Mientras el muchacho hablaba..Una sombra detrás de el llamo la atención de Kagome...Y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo...Al fijarse bien...Una extraña mujer la observaba...vestía un kimono blanco...Manchado de sangre...Su cabello era largo...oscuro... tenia una cara triste..Y sus ojos fríos se clavaban en los de Kagome..la muchacha cambio su expresión...Miroku lo noto y se giro...y después volvió a mirarla...-Que ocurre?

Kagome: Habia una mujer...con un kimono blanco...

Miroku: No hay nadie Kagome..Todo el mundo a entrado...-la chica salio de su especie de shock...Y volvio a la realidad al oir a Sango llamarlos desde su asiento...-

Sango: Kagome, Miroku venir ya que empieza la clase!..-Los muchachos se sentaron...Kagome no atendio a la clase...Su mente permanecia perdida...en los ojos de aquella...mujer...-

Al terminar la clase la chica se dirigia a la puerta...Y fue detenida por alguien que la sujeto del brazo...

Kagome: Que pasa?..-decia extrañada...-

Sango: Ves a hablar con el profesor!...

Miroku: De que tiene que hablar?..-Sango lo agarro de la oreja y se lo llevo para a fuera...Haciendo un gesto a Kagome de que fuera hacia la mesa del profesor...-

Kagome: Profesor Sheshomaru...Queria hablar con usted un momento... –el frio profesor la miro extrañado..El no era amigo de sus alumnos y se le hizo raro que precisamente la chica mas callada de su clase fuera a hablarle...-

Sheshomaru: Digame señorita Higurashi...

Kagome: vera...se que usted es muy entendido en cosas paranormales... tengo un sueño desde hace varias semanas...-El profesor atendio curioso...ese tema le interesaba mucho mas...Paro de ordenar su mesa..para prestarle mas atencion...-

Sheshomaru: Desde cuando...?Sabes el dia exacto...?

Kagome: Pues haber...El dia 15...de este mes...-El profesor saco...Un antiguo libro de su maleta..y comenzo a ojearlo...La chica lo observaba..Era un hombre atractivo la verdad...Y joven para ser profesor...Sus ojos eran frios...Y parecia inmerso en aquel gran libro...-

Sheshomaru: Cuentame...que viste en tu sueño...

Kagome: Bueno...siempre veo una terrible masacre...Un ejercito extermina..un pueblo...Pero lo que mas me llama la atencion..En el centro del campo de batalla..Un muchacho se mantiene firme..y esta atravesando con su espada a un hombre mas mayor...-el profesor se mantenia pensativo..Hasta que giro su libro para mostrarselo a la chica...-

Sheshomaru: esta es la batalla de Osaka...Ocurrio precisamente la noche del 15 de Noviembre 1895...

Kagome: El mismo dia..que tuve mi primer sueño! Que significa eso?

Sheshomaru: No puedo asegurarte nada..Seguire investigando..Llevate le libro y podras conocer la leyenda...-Kagome salio y se dirigio a su apartamento...Al llegar encontro una nota de Sango...

"Kagome..He salido con Miroku a tomar algo..pero no me gusta eh! Solo voy porque me invita...Hasta luego! "

Cayo pesadamente en su cama..y empezo a leer el libro...Hablaba de una batalla entre dos señores feudales...La familia Kurosawa...Aniquilo a la familia Tachibana...Algo la saco de su mente...Sintio una presencia fria..en su habitacion..No se atrevia a apartar la vista de su libro...Empezo a temblar..hasta que al mirar hacia la puerta volvio a ver a la mujer...No sabia que hacer...Jamas un espectro..o vision habia permanecido delante de ella mucho tiempo..en cambio este..la miraba...y no desaparecia...

Kagome: Que quieres de mi?..-la mujer se acerco a ella velozmente..Kagome se asusto mucho cuando el frio ser la agarro del brazo...Al entrar en contacto...miles de imagenes pasaron por su mente...Una gran mansion antigua...destrozada por el paso del tiempo...Y en lo mas oscuro...Un muchacho ..sentado con su cabeza...apollada..en sus rodillas...Y una larga melena oscura que caia por su espalda hasta el suelo...-

...: Inuyasha...-Dijo la mujer al soltar de repente a Kagome...-

Kagome: Que?Quien es Inuyasha?...

El frio ser volvio a desaparecer...Solo su voz resono otra vez...

...: Salvale...Salvale...

Continuara…


	2. ¿Kykio?

Kagome respiraba agitadamente...su corazon se habia disparado...Jamas habia entrado en contacto con uno de ellos..Siempre se aparecian ante ella..pero nunca se habian puesto en contacto con ella...Se dirigio al lavabo y mojo su cara...Esas imagenes...aquella mansion...

Se dirigio rapidamente al libro que estaba leyendo...Ojeo rapidamente y abrio sus ojos..al ver dicha mansion en una de las fotografias del libro...Debajo habia una frase explicativa...

Kagome: (Mansion Kurosawa...Esta es la mansion que he visto! Pero aqui esta en perfecto estado...Tendra algo que ver este lugar?...)...-Una muchacha llegaba a casa...Y encontro a su amiga en el ordenador..parecia buscar algo en internet...-

Sango: Kagome que haces?

Kagome: Estoy buscando un sitio...

Sango: Que sitio?...-de repente Kagome amplio una imagen de un mapa y giro el monitor hacia su amiga...-

Kagome: Este...

Sango: Mmmm...Esto esta en Osaka no?

Kagome: Asi es...En este sitio se encuentran los restos...de la mansion Kurosawa..-Sango la miraba extrañada...realmente no entendia nada...-

Sango: Y hay algo importante en esa mansion?

Kagome: Eso es lo que voy a averiguar...Mañana mismo partire hacia ese lugar...

Sango: Pero Kagome! Explicame que pasa!Tiene algo que ver con tu sueño?...

Kagome: No es solo el sueño...Un espiritu me a hablado...Y siento que debo ir a ese lugar...-Hablaba timidamente...no era algo facil de explicar...-

Sango: Que te a hablado?Pero si nunca dicen nada no?..-dijo algo asustada...-

Kagome: Es una mujer...Se parecia..a mi...me recordo mucho a mi...Me dijo que tenia que salvarle...

Sango: A quien?

Kagome: A..Inuyasha...

La chica de pelo castaño no entendia nada..pero decidio apoyar a su amiga en todo...

Sango: Voy contigo!No pienso dejarte sola...

Kagome: Puede ser peligroso...

Sango: Me da igual...Me voy a dormir..Mañana saldremos temprano..-Dijo saliendo de la habitacion para no darle tiempo a replicar...-

La chica apago su ordenador..imprimiendo primero el mapa...Y todo el camino que debian seguir...irian con su coche...Mas o menos calculo que tardarian unas cinco horas...Volvio a dormir...Su mente se perdia..entre mas imagenes...Esta vez no veia una batalla..La derruida mansion se aparecia ante ella...Caminaba por los oscuros pasillos...Y subia escaleras, hasta que llego a un gran dormitorio...En su interior...Vio al mismo muchacho...Sus ropas...eran antiguas..Lucia un kimono con una armadura..y una espada tirada a su lado...su cabello caia hasta le suelo...

Kagome: Quien...quien eres?...-Hablaba al muchacho de su sueño...de repente el muchacho levanto su rostro y la miro fijamente a los ojos..la chica quedo impactada...sus ojos ambarinos...y llenos de odio y rencor la miraban clavandose...en sus ojos cafes...Al fijarse bien en ella...el muchacho abrio sus ojos como con sorpresa..y la miro de arriba a bajo...-

...: Kykio..?

El muchacho se levanto para ir hacia ella...Su cara de odio cambio a un rostro completamente feliz...Cuando iva a abrazarla Kagome desperto...

Kagome: Ah...Ese chico...me llamo Kykio...-de repente recordo a la mujer del kimono blanco..que se parecia tanto a ella...- (Quizas me confundio con ella?...Esa mujer es Kykio..?..)

Volvio a dormirse unas pocas horas hasta que Sango la desperto..Prepararon algunas maletas...Cogieron ropa...algo de comida.. Y lo necesario..Para poder pasar varios dias... Kagome guardo en su bolso el libro del profesor Sheshomaru y el mapa del lugar...Cuando cargaban el coche una simpatica voz las saco de su tarea..-

Miroku: Guapisimas!Donde vais?..-Las dos tragaron saliba...Que le dirian...No podian contarle la verdad...-

Sango: Nos vamos a pasar unos dias a casa de mis padres...

Miroku: Y las clases que?...-se quedaban sin excusas ante eso...-

Kagome: Bueno necesitamos un descanso...

Miroku: En ese caso...VOY CON VOSOTRAS!

Sango/Kagome: QUE!

Miroku: A mi tambien me apetece descansar!Y como novio de Sango sere bien recibido!..-dijo poniendo su mano donde no debia...-

Sango: seras cerdo!..-PLAF!...Resono en toda su cara...- No vienes!

Miroku: Si no me dejais venir...Dire..a los profes que hos habeis ido de fiesta!Y hos suspenderan...-Las muchachas no podian permitir eso..Kagome penso que quizas..No ocurriria nada en aquel lugar...Asi que tampoco pasaba nada si las acompañaba...-

Kagome: esta bien...Ven con nosotras...-Sango la miro boquiabierta...Realmente no conseguia entender las intenciones de su amiga..Solo agacho la cabeza con resignacion y se subio al coche...Miroku ocupo el asiento de atras..Y Kagome empezo a conducir...-

Varias horas transcuyeron...Paraban para comer...Sango conducio un rato...Seguian el mapa a toda regla...Empezo a oscurecer...Nuves que amenazaban tormentas se acercaban...Dejaron la carretera para pasar a un camino de tierra...A lo lejos se divisaba una vieja mansion...El corazon de Kagome se disparo...Mientras mas se acercaban a aquel lugar...Un sudor frio recorria su nuca...Sentia una fuerza emanada de aquella casa...Algo que no podia explicar...

Aparcaron el coche..A la entrada..Una gran puerta..se alzaba ante ellos...

Miroku: Y aqui viven tus padres?

Sango: No tonto!

Kagome: Hemos venido a visitar este sitio Miroku...Es un parador turistico...-Kagome no paraba de mentirle..Para que no supiera la verdad...-

Los tres jovenes se adentraron tras la gran ouerta...Un jardin desolado y abandonado rodeaba la gran casa..la cual tenia ventanas tapiadas...Puertas selladas...Otras derrumbadas...Solo la gran puerta principal parecia mantenerse en pie...Una ventana llamo la atencion de Kagome...Observo..Y de repente..su corazon se detuvo por un momento..al ver pasar a alguien por esa ventana...

Kagome: Ah!..-los chicos se sorprendieron...-

Sango: Que pasa kagome!..-su amiga respiro hondo y intento sonreir..No queria que Miroku pensara nada raro...-

Kagome: Nada..Solo que esta mansion da mucho miedo...jeje..-Una lluvia fuertisima empezo a bañarles...Los chicos corrieron por inercia hacia le interior..de la casa...Sin pensar que podria aguardarles en ese lugar...-

Sango: Esta muy oscuro...-Miles de goteras..mojaban el tatami del suelo...Dejaron caer sus maletas..(Por cierto pasaron por casa de Miroku para que cogiera sus cosas...)...Y observaban impresionados la gran y tetrica mansion...-

Miroku: No creo que nadie viva aqui...Podriamos quedarnos a pasar la noche..No creo que pare de llover hasta mañana...-Las muchachas asintieron...Parecia que aquella lluvia los retenia aproposito alli...-

Sango: Vamos a registrarla...A ver si encontramos algun lugar acojedor para dormir...-Se cogio a Kagome...Para caminar..Cuando su amiga le hablo al oido...-

Kagome: No creo que debamos dejar solo a Miroku...

Sango: Bueno pues ves con el...

Kagome: No yo ire sola...ves tu con el...

Sango: Pero Kagome y si pasa algo?...-la muchacha respiro hondo y observo unas grandes escaleras..las mismas que vio en su sueño...-

Kagome: Tranquila...Se que no va a ocurrirme nada...-La pareja se dirigió a explorar la planta de abajo mientras Kagome subía...con una linterna hacia le piso de arriba...-

Camino por un oscuro pasillo...Miles de sombras se movían su alrededor...Eran espíritus que sufrían...su alma permanecía en esa casa...Aparecían en las habitaciones de su alrededor..Intentaba no mirarles mientras hacia el mismo recorrido que en su sueño...Era como si lo estuviera viviendo otra vez...El gran dormitorio apareció ante ella...Sin pensarlo dos veces.. entro...Enfoco la linterna hacia le lugar más oscuro...Donde diviso al muchacho de oscura melena...No estaba...suspiro tranquila...realmente había dado demasiada importancia a sus sueños...ahí no había nada...

De repente..sintió como alguien la agarro por el pelo con brusquedad...Y con la otra mano...le coloco una espada en su cuello...Su respiración asustada era lo único que se podía oír en esa habitación...

...: Quien eres? Que haces aquí?...-Una voz masculina le hablaba...su aliento rozaba su cuello..que era apretado con la espada...-

Kagome: Yo...yo...-La chica no podía hablar el miedo la paralizaba...-

...: CONTESTA!...-se escucho como el muchacho olio su cuello...en un profundo suspiro...tiro la espada al suelo...y la volteó con maestría...Kagome encontró ante si...unos preciosos ojos ambarinos que la miraban y era como si la atravesaran...Era el...Era el joven del sueño... La seguía aguantando del cabello...pero rodeo su cintura con la otra mano...

Noto como acercaba el rostro a ella...quedando sus bocas a unos centímetros...

...: Eres tu...Estas aquí conmigo...otra vez...-La cogio...con desesperación y la beso...Como nunca nadie la había besado jamás...Un gran anhelo se expreso en aquel acto...Y sus manos empezaban a demostrar la pasión del muchacho...-

La chica permanecia inmovil...Mientras aquel joven desconocido le regalaba un beso apasionado...Sentia algo extraño...sentia unas ganas terribles de corresponderle...hasta que por fin pudo pararse a pensar...y darse cuenta..que debia parar...

Kagome: NO!...-empujo con todas sus fuerzas al joven...solo consiguio apartarlo de su rostro, el muchacho la mantenia sujeta de los hombros...-

...: Ky...Kykio...Que ocurre?...-Kagome sintio un vuelco...y se dio cuenta que realmente ese muchacho la confundia con esa tal Kykio...-

Kagome: Yo no soy Kykio!...-dijo enfocandose la cara con la linterna...La expresion calmada del muchacho cambio a una llena de odio y rencor...Rapidamente cogio la espada del suelo y la coloco apuntando a Kagome...-

...: MALDITA SEAS!QUIEN ERES?COMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR AQUI!...- dijo gritandole muy fuerte...todo el amor que desprendia hace un momento, habia desaparecido..para conventirse en un ser frio...-

Kagome: Yo...Vine por que...Kykio me dijo que viniera!...Tu...Eres Inuyasha!-el muchacho la miro con sorpresa..pero sin cambiar su expresion de odio...-

...: Silencio mujer estupida! Kykio esta muerta!No puede haber hablado contigo!..-Kagome no respondio..como explicar..que ella podia hablar con espiritus...-

Nos trasladamos a una gran mansion...Esta habia sido reformada...pues en el año 1895 fue deteriorada en una gran batalla...Se dice que la familia Kurosawa no dejo a nadie con vida en el clan Tachibana...Pero el joven primogenito escapo la misma noche del ataque...Y gracias a el la descendencia del apellido continuo...

Un hombre de unos 28 años...permanecia sentado en el centro de una habitacion...Parecia estar en alguna especie de trance...De repente sus ojos se abrieron...

...: Alguien a entrado a la mansion Kurosawa!...-Una mujer de ojos color carmesi...y cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta irrumpio al oir esas palabras...-

...: Como que hay alguien!Hace mas de 100 años que nadie entra alli...Solo esta el...

...: No podemos permitir...Que lo liberen de la maldicion...Ese a sido el cometido de la familia Tachibana..desde que fue practicamente aniquilada...

...: Y bien... que sugieres Naraku?

Naraku: Kagura ves a la mansion...Quiero saber quienes son los intrusos...

Kagura: Como ordenes mi señor...

En la planta de abajo de la antigua mansion unos muchachos subian a toda prisa al oir los gritos de Kagome...Y una voz masculina...

Sango: Kagome que pasa?

Miroku: estas bien Kagome!...-quedaron boquiabiertos al encontrarse aquel joven armado con una espada que mantenia en posicion de atacar...-

Kagome: Iros de aqui!Yo arreglare esto...

...: Tu no arreglas nada niña!Largaos de aqui si no quereis probar mi acero!...-Sango cogio a su amiga por el brazo y la arrastro hacia la puerta para marcharse...-

Sango: Vamonos Kagome...- Miroku las esperaba en el pasillo...Mientras se ivan los ojos ambarinos y los de color cafe no paraban de mirarse...Hasta que el desconocido aparto la vista y se sento en la unica ventana que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna...-

Los tres personajes abandonaron la mansion...Agarraron sus maletas que volvieron a introducir en el coche...Kagome se apoyaba en el capo bastante pensativa...

Kagome: ( Y ya esta? Ahora solo debo irme?...)..-Toco sus labios..y recordo cuando aquel joven los tomo sin permiso...Y la beso de aquella manera que parecia que podria enloquecerla...-

Sango: Estas bien Kagome? Podemos irnos?...-Miroku ya se habia subido en el asiento trasero y no podia oir la conversacion femenina...-

Kagome: Sango...Yo..no se si tal vez..tendria que quedarme...

Sango: Pero para que!Mira resulta que solo hemos encontrado a un muchacho agresivo que vive en una vieja mansion! Eso no tiene nada que ver con tus espectros y tus visiones...-Sango tenia razon...se decia asi misma...ese chico era humano...sus labios eran calidos...los de una persona viva...Pero el ...la confundio con Kykio...con la mujer del kimono blanco...Habia muchas cosas que la llevaban a quedarse en aquel lugar...-

Miroku: Vamos chicas!...-se subieron al coche...Ignorando como un joven las observaba desde la ventana...Realmente la chica desconocida de cabellos azabaches..no habia pasado desapercibida para el...Era la primera vez..que despues de "ella"..una mujer habia causado tal impresion en el...Como podia saber su nombre...?-

Inuyasha: ( Esa niña...se parece tanto a Kykio...Pero no...no es como ella...Tiene algo diferente...la verdad..solo al besarla la senti distinta...Pero nada importa! Nadie se acercara ni a mi... ni a este lugar jamas!...)

Kagome dio el contacto al coche y quedaron extrañados...Al no obtener respuesta...La chica salio del coche y abrio el capo para comprobar que no hubiera ninguna aberia...Sus amigos la siguieron enseguida...La lluvia volvio a caer empapandolos...cuando Kagome toco..uno de las partes del motor...Unas imagenes pasaron por su mente...

Kagome: ( Son..Los espectros de la mansion?...)...- Los espiritus atormentados de la mansion..se colocaron alrededor del coche...y pronunciaron algo extraño...-

Miroku: No veo que es lo que no funciona...El coche deberia enchegarse...-Kagome volvio a la realidad gracias a esas palabras... Volvieron a probar varias veces..Pero no habia respuesta...Sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas...Inuyasha espiaba desde su ventana...Intentaba no fijarse...pero el cabello mojado de Kagome...y una camisa blanca dejaba ver su hermoso cuerpo...Y era algo que le provocaba sin querer...-

Sango: Que hacemos? Nos estamos empapando y el coche no parece que vaya a funcionar!

Kagome: Y si volvemos a la casa?...-no deseaba marcharse...y sus dos compañeros la miraron sorprendidos...-

Miroku: Claro...Vamos y le decimos: Hola joven que nos amenazas de morir si no nos vamos...Podemos quedarnos a pasar la noche?...-Sango se empezo a reir...-

Kagome: Ya lo se!Pero tal vez no sea tan malo...-Una voz se oyo desde la alta ventana que les dejo...mas que boquiabiertos...-

Inuyasha: PASAD LA NOCHE AQUI SI QUIEREIS!Pero hos quedareis en la planta de abajo...Como alguno intente subir...le matare...-todos tragaron saliba...-

Sango: Kagome vamonos...-La chica saco las maletas otra vez...Y Miro fijamente a la ventana..en la cual ya no se encontraba Inuyasha...-

Kagome: Nos quedamos... ( Debo quedarme...Yo siento que el es Inuyasha...tengo que ayudarle...Esa mujer me lo dijo...tengo que..."salvarle.." )

Una hermosa joven los espiaba desde unos arbustos...Vio como los nuevos "invitados" entraban hacia el interior de la oscura casa...

Kagura: ( Con que permites...que pasen la noche contigo eh Inuyasha? Eso no es muy propio de ti...Tu cercania les costara la vida...)

Continuara….


	3. Ella nos liberara

Los tres jovenes se acomodaron en una gran habitacion..desplegaron unos sacos de dormir...Y sacaron algo para comer...Era una situacion tensa...alumbraron el dormitorio con unas velas...la fuerte lluvia se oia repicar en el viejo techo...Sabian que no podian estar tranquilos..Pues un muchacho les amenazo de muerte,si se acercaban a el...Despues de un rato decidieron que lo mejor seria dormir..para al dia siguiente poder marcharse almenos andando...

Miroku: Mañana podemos ir a algun pueblo cercano para avisar a una grua para que venga a llevarse el coche...

Sango: Si sera lo mejor...Ojala mañana no llueva...No quiero permanecer aqui mas tiempo..Y mas con el desiquilibrado ese...-Kagome sintio un vuelco en su corazon al volver a recordarle...-

Kagome: ( El esta arriba...solo?...Cuanto tiempo llevara aqui?...Sus ropas eran antiguas...tan antiguas como las de los soldados de la batalla...Pero es imposible que haya vivido tanto tiempo..)

La joven mujer de ojos color sangre..habia vuelto...a su hogar...El joven señor Tachibana la esperaba...casi en la misma posicion de meditacion...aunque ya era tarde no parecia tener sueño...

Kagura: Ya los he visto Naraku...Se trata de tres jovenes dos chicas y un chico...

Naraku: Y que hacen alli?Quienes son?...-decia casi sin inmutarse y con sus ojos aun cerrados...-

Kagura: Parecen turistas...se ve que su coche se averio y pasaran ahi la noche...

Naraku: COMO! -Dijo abriendo de repente sus ojos...- Inuyasha permite que extraños entren? Ese miserable no recuerda que esta maldito por nuestra familia!

Kagura: Solo les dejo quedarse pero no se acercan a el...Mañana se marcharan...-dijo despreocupada..mientras se dirigia a la puerta...-

Naraku: Por su propio bien espero que se vayan...Todos los que se han acercado a ese lugar...han sido eliminados por nuestra familia...Nadie puede acercarse a Inuyasha..nadie puede liberarle...Mantenme informado Kagura...

Kagura: Vale...-dijo con algo de resignacion...salio y se dirigio a su habitacion...- ( La historia cuenta que los conocimientos de magia negra de nuestra familia...sirvieron para que el patriarca maldiciera a Inuyasha en su lecho de muerte...Eso es lo que cuentan...Pero siempre pienso cual seria el motivo por el cual...Inuyasha y sus hombres nos atacaron...)

En la gran casa Kurosawa...Un muchacho atormentado...no conseguia conciliar el sueño...Al principio de estar solo...esto le ocurria amenudo..pero ya se habia acostumbrado a la soledad...Y no habia nada que le quitara el sueño...Hasta que la vio...Pensaba en aquella muchacha...Y en como habia permitido que ella y sus amigos se quedaran...solo por...compasion?...El no conocia esa virtud...o tal vez si...Lo que sabia era que si alguna vez la tuvo la perdio la noche que ataco la casa Tachibana... el y su ejercito no dejaron...a nadie...

FLASH BACK...

Cientos de soldados abandonaban el lugar de una batalla...o el lugar de una masacre?...Todos ivan pensativos y preocupados...Vieron como su señor salia de entre las casas en llamas...

soldado: Mi señor Inuyasha...Estais bien?

Inuyasha: Si...Vamonos...

Soldado 2 : Y la familia Tachibana?Ha dejado a alguien con vida.?

Inuyasha: No ha quedado nadie...-dijo friamente y sin dejar de caminar...tenia una herida en su brazo...el patriarca se habia defendido bien al fin y al cabo...pero no lo suficiente...Sus hombres se marcharon con el algo preocupados...Habian oido las ultimas palabras del patriarca Onigumo Tachibana...Y parecian darle mas importancia que su señor...-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK...

Inuyasha: ( Hace tanto ya de aquello...Pero no lo olvido...)...- agarro su espada y decidio pasear por el mustio jardin...La lluvia no cesaba pero mojarse no parecia importarle...-

En el cuarto de los nuevos huespedes...todos dormian...todos?...no una muchacha no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza...leia y releia el libro..que hablaba de la batalla...pero no encontraba nada acerca de aquella mujer...Se levanto sigilosa y se dirigio hacia fuera...Observo las escaleras se vio tentada a subir...queria verle...debia cerciorarse que todo era real..que el seguia ahi...

Decidio salir..se encontraba en el porche de la casa...a lo lejos pudo ver uan figura bajo la lluvia...

Kagome: (Es el?...Esta fuera...)...-aunque llovia la luna asomaba un poco entre las nuves proporcionando algo de luz...se acerco entre los viejos arbustos..y pudo observarlo mejor...Su cabello negro...empapado caia por su espalda..casi pasaba su cintura...Su armadura...estaba algo rota...Y debajo llevaba un kimono de color rojo...Se insinuaba un cuerpo fuerte..bajo aquellas ropas...Sin darse cuenta se sonrojo...era realmente atractivo...-

El muchacho se acerco al porton que dava al exterior..sin darse cuenta que una jovencita lo espiaba...Poso su mano en el gran pomo y al intentar abrirlo unos rayos salieron de el golpeandolo fuertemente y haciendolo retoceder...

Inuyasha: MALDITA SEA! Jamas podre abrir esta maldita puerta?...-la chica se sorprendio...una especie de barrera le impedia salir...acaso estaba atrapado en esta casa?Y cuanto tiempo llevaria aqui...Llevo sus manos a su pecho al ver como una bandada de espectros salian de la casa y se dirigian a el...le rodearon completamente...-

Kagome: ( Le van a hacer daño? No los puede ver, no podra defenderse!..) –Penso angustiada...-

Inuyasha: Que demonios quereis vosotros ahora...!...-dijo mirando a su alrededor...este acto dejo a Kagome petrificada...-

Kagome: (El puede ver los espectros? Y les habla como si nada...No les teme en absoluto...)

Espiritu: Sabes que no puedes huir...al igual que nosotros estas encerrado en esta mansion...

Inuyasha: Feh! A diferencia de vosotros yo aun conservo el cuerpo..-dijo sarcasticamente...-

Espiritu 2: Nosotros estamos aqui por tu culpa...Por apoyarte en aquella masacre...La maldicion nos afecto tambien..y no podemos descansar...-Inuyasha se puso algo mas enfadado...-

Inuyasha: Y creeis que me gusta!Yo no quise que esto pasara...No penseis que sois los unicos que sufris..Llevo mas de cien años aqui solo..Y parece que ni la muerte se apiada de mi..ya que no viene a buscarme!

Espiritu 2: Ella...esa chica...te liberara..y a nosotros tambien...

Inuyasha: QUE!..-dijo abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa...-

Espiritu: Por eso no dejaremos que se vaya...-Kagome se sorprendio realmente los espiritus eran los que habian estropeado el coche...No sabia que pensar...cada vez estaba mas confusa...-

Inuyasha: Eso son tonterias!Esa es una simple niña! No va a hacer nada por nosotros!Asi que no hos preocupeis en retenerla.!..-dijo con bastante odio...-

Los espectros desaparecieron...Inuyasha volvio a quedarse solo...Golpeo el suelo con fuerza...

Kagome: ( El sufre...siento su dolor...)..-sin saber porque ella empezo a llorar...el dolor de Inuyasha se traspasaba a su propio cuerpo y la hacia sufrir...de repente vio como Inuyasha ya no estaba alli...- (Como? Donde esta?..)

Noto como alguien la cogia de un brazo muy fuerte...y la levantaba al grirarse la penetrante mirada ambarina se clavaba en ella...

Inuyasha: Me estabas espiando niña!...-dijo bastante enfadado...sostenia su espada en la mano..pero esta vez sin desenvainarla...-

Kagome: No...sali a pasear un rato...

Inuyasha: NO MIENTAS!..-dijo empujandola contra el suelo...y dejandola toda manchada de barro...-

Kagome: Yo quiero ayudarte...-dijo tristemente mirando al suelo...El chico sintio como su corazon se acelero al verla toda mojada y indefensa ante el...Pero no dejaba que esos sentimientos se apoderaran de el...-

Inuyasha: Y quien te lo a pedido?TU NO PUEDES AYUDARME!...-dijo gritandole mas...-

Kagome: esos espiritus dijeron que si!..-dijo en un acto de furia mirandole a los ojos...-

Inuyasha: Tu los viste?..-dijo mas bajito y mas calmado..se habia quedado realmente sorprendido...- (Ella los ve?...Sera verdad que tambien vio a Kykio..? )

Kagome: Si...-el muchacho se agacho la cogio por los hombros...zarandeandola bruscamente...-

Inuyasha: Y has visto a Kykio!Donde! dimelo o te matare!..-dijo otra vez lleno de furia...consiguio asustarla...-

Kagome: Yo..la he visto algunas veces..Pero no tengo un sitio fijo! Se aparece en cualquier lugar!..-Inuyasha la volvio a soltar haciendola caer otra vez...Y le dio la espalda para marcharse...-

Inuyasha: Entonces no me sirves para nada...Quiero que mañana os marcheis...Aqui correis peligro...- Por que la advierto!...Porque quiero que este a salvo? Se decia a si mismo...sabia que cualquiera que permanecia en la mansion perdia la vida...Y no queria que le sucediera lo mismo a ella...-

Kagome: Tranquilo...y lo siento...yo no vine para molestarte...-el se giro al oir esas palabras melancolicas...Y pudo verla levantarse completamente manchada de barro y con sus lagrimas mezclandose con la suciedad...Parecia que su alma se partia al verla asi...pero que podia hacer...sabia que su acercamiento podia ser fatal...Pues los descendientes de la familia Tachibana se encargaban de matar a cualquiera que venia...Lo habia visto mas de una vez...Pero como podia dejarla asi...se enfermaria...por el frio...-

Inuyasha: Yo...Feh! entra dentro...en la planta de abajo puedes calentar agua y darte un baño...-dijo marchandose...ella se sorprendio..por un momento su voz sono amable..y no odiosa como siempre...-

Kagome: Solo respondeme algo por favor...-El se detuvo..pero sin girarse...-

Inuyasha: Que...

Kagome: Tu eres Inuyasha Kurosawa verdad?...-el oir su nombre en aquella dulce voz le sono tambien...hacia muchos años que no oia a nadie llamarlo...-

Inuyasha: Asi es...-y se fue...Kagome por su parte se quedo un poco pensativa pero un estornudo la hizo darse cuenta que podia resfriarse y se dirigio en busca del baño..que le habia mencionado...-

Mientras ella se bañaba...un joven dava vueltas por su habitacion...Empezaba a desesperarse...

Inuyasha: ( Pero que demonios me pasa?...Deberia sacarla de aqui...Se que aqui puede correr peligro...Pero no quiero...no quiero que se aleje de mi! ...)

Kagome salio del baño...se coloco un jersei de cuello ancho y una minifalda...Sabia que despues de todo lo que vio..dormir era algo impensable..asi que decidio explorar la mansion...Sin darse cuenta queria tener otra oportunidad para verle...

Miro las habitaciones...encontro la cocina..otras salas...todo estaba muy viejo..y sucio...Pensaba en que clase de vida podia tener Inuyasha en un sitio asi...Encontro otras escaleras..Y recordo la advertencia de que no subieran...Pero su curiosidad era mas fuerte que todo eso..camino por un pasillo y una habitacion le llamo la atencion...Parecia el dormitorio de una chica...habia muchos kimonos..todos eran blancos..Recordo...el que lucia Kykio...eran muy parecidos...

Kagome: ( Kykio vivia aqui?...Todos estos kimonos se parecen..pero el que ella llevaba estaba lleno de sangre...tendra algo que ver con su muerte?...)..-habria una comoda..y encontro una antigua fotografia...- ( Es la mujer del kimono...Y Inuyasha!...)

Le dio la vuelta y detras vio algo escrito en japones antiguo..logro entender "Inuyasha y Kykio siempre juntos"...Ellos eran novios?O esposos? Estaba claro que tenian una relacion...

Escucho unos pasos...alguien se acercaba...

Continuara…


	4. ¡No me toques!

No encontro ningun lugar en el que ocultarse...Sabia que la descubriria...y opto por quedarse quieta...Un muchacho de melena larga y oscura como la noche caminaba lento...Hacia muchos años que no oia movimiento en aquella habitacion...estaba igual que "ella" la dejo...No habia querido mover nada..Como si asi consiguiera no sacar su presencia de alli...

La muchacha respiro hondo al encontrarse los ojos ambarinos de Inuyasha mirarla atonito...Pero...no habia odio ni rencor..como la vez anterior...su cara estaba sorprendida..y a la vez triste...Ella penso que quizas su mente no le hacia verla a ella...si no a aquella mujer...

Kagome: Yo...lo...-derepente fue interrumpida por un beso desesperado...ella no podia creerselo otra vez ese chico tomaba sus labios de aquella manera tan pasional...Sus abrazos y sus besos seguidos y largos...despertaban un gran deseo en ella...Tanto que no pudo resistir...Respondio a ese beso..con mucha mas profundidad...El muchacho la recosto en una vieja alfombra llena de polvo...pero no parecia inportarles nada de eso...Empezo a besarla..por su cuello...y sus manos recorrian las piernas de ella...intentando encontrar el extremo de aquella pequeña falda...Los susurros de el se hacian incesantes entre cada beso hasta que...-

Inuyasha: Kykio...te amo...-Kagome abrio sus ojos y rapidamente lo alejo dandole una fuerte bofetada...El muchacho coloco su mano en el lugar del golpe..Y quedo sorprendido...al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho...-

Kagome: No vuelvas a tocarme!Y menos pensando en ella! ( Pero que me ocurre?No debi corresponderle..Y por que me duele tanto..que sintiera ese deseo por ella...y no por mi?...)..-el muchacho se puso de pie..y sacudo su viejo kimono...-

Inuyasha: Hace unos momentos no parecia que quisieras que dejara de tocarte...-dijo sarcasticamente...- Ademas que te importa a ti que yo piense en ella? ( Que diablos me esta pasando!En un principio no pense en Kykio...Yo sabia que era Kagome...Fue entre besos que recorde a mi amada fallecida...)

Las palabras de Inuyasha resonaron en su mente...Era cierto..que le importaba a ella?Sin nisiquiera conocer los autenticos sentimientos de el..estaba dispuesta a entregarsele...No podia enfurecerse..pues ella no habia preguntado que sentia...

Kagome: Es verdad que me importa a mi!Ahora que lo pienso..No se ni que hago aqui!No se porque he venido a ayudar a alguien que solo me desprecia!...-sus ojos empezaban a inundarse en lagrimas...se sentia como una tonta...ella no tenia nada que hacer alli...el por su parte no sabia que decir...los ojos de Kagome eran profundos..y verla llorar le dejaba quieto y sin palabras...- Me voy! Y me da igual que te quedes aqui para siempre!

Dijo marchandose hacia la habitacion donde sus amigos se acavaban de despertar por los gritos...

Sango: Que ocurre Kagome! Por que lloras?..-dijo fregandose los ojos..Mientras un muchacho miraba bostezando...-

Kagome: NOS VAMOS!...-recogio todo en un santiamen...y los saco casi a rastras de la casa...llegaron al jardin desde la ventana un malhumorado Inuyasha observaba la escena...-

Miroku: Pero aun es de noche señorita Kagome!..-dijo casi andando dormido...-

Kagome: No quiero permanecer aqui ni un minuto mas!..-esto lo dijo mas fuerte para qie Inuyasha lo escuchara el cual...se enfurecio del todo..la verdad es que esa chica lo sacaba de quizio mas que nadie...-

Inuyasha: PUES VETE YA!Nadie te a pedido que vinieras!..-Kagome se quedo quieta y se giro..mirandolo desafiante...-

Kagome: Pues si que alguien me insinuo que viniera pero creo que se equivoco!...-Mientras se gritaban Sango y Miroku salian por el gran porton...Cuando la pareja se canso de gritarse Kagome se dio al vuelta disgustada...Cuando iva a salir por el porton..todos los espectros de la casa lo cerraron..quedando delante de ella...Y Sango y Miroku en el exterior...

Espiritu: No saldras...

Espiritu 2: Tu debes quedarte!Debes romper la maldicion!..-dijeron todos acercandose a ella y rodeandola...ella se asusto mucho...-

Kagome: Que decis!Hos equivocais de persona! No hos acerqueis!..-se giro desesperada hacia la ventana...pero el ya no estaba alli...-

En el exterior los dos chicos oian los gritos de su amiga...y se desesperaron al no poder abrir la puerta...

Miroku: Kagome!

Sango: Kagome estas bien?...-pero sus voces no llegaban al interior...era como si la mansion y el mundo real quedaran separados a traves de esa puerta...-

Miroku: Sango yo se que aqui ocurre algo!Es te viaje me parecio raro desde un principio y este lugar! Cuentame que ocurre!..-Sango conto todo lo ocurrido...las visiones de Kagome..sus aptitudes de medium desde pequeña..el chico no podia creerselo..pero viendo lo ocurrido era todo muy real...-

En el interior Kagome se arrodillo en el suelo..Los fastamas la tocaban y eso la lastimaba...el odio y rencor de aquellas almas..la dañaban mucho..empezaba a marearse...Hasta que vio como una figura se acercaba corriendo...

Inuyasha: Maldita sea!Dejadla!..-todos los espectros desaparecieron...el muchacho titubeo al verla inconsciente..pero termino por cogerla en brazos...y llevarla al interior..No entendia el porque...pero la barrera espiritual de la entrada..parecia tambien afectarla a ella...era como si la maldicion la hubiera engullido igual que a el...-

En el exterior la pareja pensaba como entrar..pero les era imposible una terrible fuerza los hacia retroceder...

Miroku: Que vamos a hacer? Como la sacaremos de ahi?..-Sango entro en el coche y como por arte de magia volvia a funcionar...-

Sango: Sube! Solo se de alguien que nos pueda ayudar!-...dicho esto se alejaron...-

Kagome permanecia en una cama...sin saber porque la mansion empezaba a cambiar...y a volverse como estaba antes...la suciedad desaparecia...y era como si la vida volviera a aquel lugar...Un muchacho la observaba y no podia creer lo que pasaba...estaba atrapada alli con el...Eso seria un problemas...pues sin quererlo aquella muchacha lo tentaba demasiado...Era su parecido con Kykio?...no...habia algo mas...cada vez le recordaba menos a ella...entonces que seria?

Las palabras salian de la boca de Kagome...mientras dormia..parecia estar soñando algo...

Kagome: No...Porfavor...Yo...me quedare aqui...Pero no me hagais daño...-Inuyasha la tapo un poco con la comoda colcha...parecia soñar con los espectros que no la dejaban marcharse...Los cuales permanecian fuera...custodiando la habitacion...ese hecho irritaba mucho a Inuyasha...Y esa inmensa noche...no desaparecia...se le estaba haciendo eterna..con todo lo ocurrido...Se apoyo en una de las paredes..y por fin pudo dormir...Sabia que no corria peligro..pues el estaba alli para..protegerla?...en cierta modo si...

Al poco rato de el dormir...Kagome desperto..y casi le da un infarto al ver al espiritu de Kykio acariciando al dormido Inuyasha...El espiritu se percato y se giro para mirarla...

Kykio: Tienes suerte...tu le has sentido...Yo ya no puedo hacerlo...-decia tristemente...A Kagome le dio mucha pena..debia ser terrible no poder acariciar al ser amado...-

Kagome: Kykio...Por que me indicaste este..lugar..por que querias que viniera?..-el espectro se acerco a ella...y con sus frias manos acaricio su rostro..sintio un frio terrible..a diferencia de Inuyasha ella si podia sentirla...-

Kykio: Tu... lo seras todo...para el...-Kagome se sonrojo al oir eso..a pesar del frio el calor logro subir hasta sus mejillas...-

Kagome: Q..Qu..Que?...

Kykio: Tranquila...Se que le salvaras...-Kykio cambio su rostro un poco feliz...a uno algo mas serio...- Ahora Kagome...debes prestarme tu cuerpo...

Continuara…

Muchisimas gracias por los mensajes y refrente uno d ellos os digo k yo no me hacia llamar pamela en inu fics jejeje. Mi sobrenombre siempre es Darkirie UN beso! Y gracias por su apoyo!


	5. Perdiendo el control

Sin decir nada mas...Kykio entro en el cuerpo de Kagome..La cual perdio el control de su cuerpo..las dos almas se oian dentro...

Kagome: Que haces Kykio? Sal de mi!No me poseas!

Kykio: Lo siento...Pero quiero tenerle una vez mas...Aunque el...te sienta a ti...-Kagome solo veia como su cuerpo se acercaba a Inuyasha...y como su voz no podia salir por su boca...Era Kykio la que hablaba y actuaba...Inuyasha desperto...al ver...a Kagome (Kykio) delante de el...-

Inuyasha: Que ocurre...?Que demonios te pasa ahora niña?..-dijo molesto como siempre...-

Kagome (Kykio): Inuyasha!...-la furia del muchacho se desvanecio al ver como aquella chica se lanzaba sobre y le dava un beso...muy profundo...-

El chico permanecia inmovil...no sabia como reaccionar...Hace un rato era el quien **la** besaba y quien encontro el rechazo de su parte al mezclar el anelo a Kykio en aquel acto...Y ahora...era ella **la** que se aferraba a sus labios con desesperacion...

Que hacer en quel momento?...Ella se sento sobre el y sentirla asi de cerca...Lo hacia descontrolarse...Pero no se atrevia a moverse...No podia dejarse llevar!

Kagome (Kykio) : Que pasa? Es que no te gusto?...-dijo sensualmente entre besos...Como resistirse a aquella mujer?...Aquella frase termino de enloquecerlo...Como no iva a gustarle...el sabor de sus labios era dulce..su cuerpo..calido...y le hacia sentir algo..que parecia haber muerto con su antigua esposa...La agarro de **la** cintura...y **la** beso con mas fuerza...Kagome por su parte solo observaba...no podia detenerla...Y Kykio que llevaba el mando en su cuerpo...no parecia quedar conforme con simples besos...Y empezo a bajarse el cuello ancho...de su jersei...-

Kagome: Basta!Yo no quiero que el me tome de esta manera!No quiero que seas tu quien me domine!

Los besos ivan en augmento al igual que **la** pasion...algo que atormentaba a Kagome...La estaba besando...y demostraba deseo...pero...era por ella?...o por que veia en su cuerpo y en su rostro a su difunto amor?...Pero una inesperada palabra sorprendio a las dos mujeres...

Inuyasha: Kagome...-dijo mientras besaba su cuello...-

Kagome: ( Ha dicho mi nombre?...El me desea a mi!...)-Kykio se detuvo...dejando al muchacho con el que compartia caricias hace un segundo..muy extrañado...-

Kykio: Parece ser...que el ya no me siente a mi...ni me ama a mi...

Kagome: Que!..-de repente noto como aquella alma intrusa abandonaba su cuerpo...Y una sacudida **la** hizo caer...viendo como unos fuertes brazos **la** sujetaban...Levanto su mirada con timidez y encontro aquellos ojos dorados..esta vez llenos de dudas...-

Inuyasha: Que..pasa?..-su voz sono tan dulce...Parecia imposible que aquel muchacho violento y arrogante..ahora sonara tan tierno...-

Kagome: ( Que le digo?...El no entendera..porque me lanzo a el...y luego me separo de repente...).

Ella se puso de pie algo sonrojada mientras colocaba bien su jersei...Se ponia nerviosa pensando en lo que podria a ver ocurrido...Pero lo que peor **la** hacia sentir era...que ella no deseaba que acabara...y cada vez tenia mas ganas de sentir a ese chico...Pero sabia que no podia ser...Habia muchas cosas por resolver...Y estaba Kykio...sentia tanta lastima por ese alma en pena...

Kagome: Yo...no sabia lo que hacia...perdoname...- Inuyasha levanto una ceja...Se estaba hechando atras?...Despues de todo aquello...ahora se arrepentia?...-

Inuyasha: Feh! No hay quien te entienda niña!

Dijo levantandose enfurecido...y dirigiendose a **la** puerta de **la** habitacion...La chica no alcanzaba a decir nada...el estaba enfadado y tenia motivos para estarlo...Una frase antes de su salida **la** sorprendio por completo...

Inuyasha: Solo te digo que tengas cuidado...Si vuelves a tentarme asi...El hecho de que te alejes...No me hara detenerme...

Ella se sonrojo y lo siguio con **la** mirada hasta que desaparecio por el pasillo...Si algo asi volvia a pasar...El **la** tomaria...

Se quedo en **la** habitacion ...Y despues de dejar de sentir su corazon acelerado...se paro a pensar en su situacion...

Kagome: ( Sango y Miroku se marcharon...Y yo no pude salir...)

El amanecer por fin llegaba...Un viejo arbol en el mustio jardin...empezaba a florecer despues de mas de cien años sin hacerlo...En sus raices...un joven preocupado.. se sumergia en sus pensamientos...

Inuyasha: ( Voy a terminar volviendome loco...Primero me besa y luego se aparta de mi...Pero como **la** pude desear asi!... Y Kykio?...En ese momento...no existia para mi...solo estaba ella...sus besos...su cuerpo...su aroma...)..-dio un largo suspiro y miro al cielo clareado por el sol...- Kagome...

En otro lugar un coche era ocupado por dos jovenes bastante desesperados deseaban llegar a su destino cuanto antes...Su amiga habia quedado atrapada...en aquel extraño lugar...Y Sango pensaba que solo habia alguien que pudiera creer una historia asi...

Miroku: Por que hemos venido a **la** universidad?No pasamos por casa a dejar las cosas?

Sango: No hay tiempo! Tenemos que hablar con el YA! Kagome puede estar en peligro!..-bajaron del coche y caminaron hacia le interior del edificio...ella se detuvo delante de una puerta...-

Miroku: El nos va a ayudar! Pero si es un borde!

Sango: Shhh! CALLA!...-dijo picando suavemente a **la** puerta...-

El sol de **la** mañana alumbraba **la** gran casa Tachibana...en **la** cual un hombre despertaba, sin mucha delicadeza, a una hermosa joven...

Naraku: Despierta de una vez!Vete ahora mismo a **la** mansion Kurosawa! Quiero asegurarme que esos extraños se han ido!

Kagura: Esta bieeeeeen...Pero no hacia falta despertarme a gritos!..-dijo marchandose al baño algo enfadada...-

Naraku: ( Algo esta pasando..Siento como **la** vida vuelve a aquel lugar...tendra algo que ver con los escritos que lei...?Con **la** manera de salvar a un maldito! No!No puede ser eso!Ese caso unca se ha dado! Y yo no permitire que lo liberen...El debe sufrir por **la** eternidad!)

Una pareja entraba a una habitacion timidamente...Alli encontraron al hombre que buscaban..los miro sorprendidos..pero su expresion fria no cambio...

...: Y Bien, que quieren ustedes?...-dijo rebuscando por una estanteria sin hacerles mucho caso...-

Sango: Profesor Sheshomaru..Tiene que ayudarnos...Kagome..esta atrapada en **la** antigua mansion Kurosawa en Osaka...-dijo mirando al suelo...no era algo facil de explicar..El profesor abrio sus ojos y casi se le caen los libros al oir eso...-

Sheshomaru: Pero por que fueron a esa mansion!Estan locos!..-los chicos se asustaron...parecia muy alterado...-

Miroku: A que se refiere?Que demonios pasa en ese condenado sitio?...-el profesor respiro hondo para calmarse..y agarro un libro que tenai en **la** mesa...-

Sheshomaru: Kagome..me conto su sueño..Y yo investigue tal y como le dije...Esa mansion esta maldita...Hay un ser que vive en ella desde el dia de **la** batalla de Osaka...Y que no puede escapar...- **La** imagen de Inuyasha paso por sus mentes...recordaban las ropas de ese muchacho..tan antiguas...-

Sango: Nosotros vimos a un chico!Que iva vestido de samurai!Ataco a Kagome y dijo que si no nos ivamos nos mataria!

Sheshomaru: El es Inuyasha Kurosawa!Lidero un ataque...contra los Tachibana...

Sango: Me suena ese nombre...creo que Kagome lo menciono...

Sheshomaru: Es una familia que practicaba **la** magia negra...Fue destruida por ese joven y su ejercito...Pero al parecer el patriarca lo maldijo en su ultimo aliento...

Miroku: Pero que tonterias supersticiosas! **La** magia no existe!

Sheshomaru: Nunca has odio que las ultimas palabras que alguien que muere con rencor pueden maldecir a alguien para siempre!..-claro que lo habian oido alguna vez en bocas de sus abuelas...pero como ceer algo asi?...-

Sango: Y en que consiste esa **maldicion**!

Sheshomaru: Eso no lo se...No puedo averiguar tanto solo por los libros...Debemos ir a **la** casa...

Miroku: esta bien!

Sango: Gracias profesor!

Sheshomaru: Llamadme Sheshomaru por favor...-asintieron y salieron de **la** habitacion...-

Una muchacha usaba sus poderes...heredados de su familia...volaba entre los vientos...subida en una especie de pluma...hasta que por fin alcanzo su objetivo..se subio en una de las ramas de los arboles de **la** mansion...Y quedo extrañada al ver como las plantas volvian a vivir al igual que los arboles...

Kagura: (Que demonios esta pasando aqui?...Es como si **la** casa no hubiera estado desavitada nunca...)...-vio a un joven de armadura rota..asomarse al balcon pensativo...realmente le dava lastima...Ella llevaba como un año vigilandole..pero sabia que hacia muchos años que el estaba ahi solo...- (Parece que los intrusos ya se han ido..) –Dijo al no ver el coche...-

Pero se quedo helada al ver que una de las chicas continuaba alli...Caminaba por el jardin observando las nuevas floras que nacian...Y se dio cuenta que **la** mirada ambarina de el..la vigilaba desde el balcon...

Kagura: (Ella sigue aqui?...Si se lo digo a Naraku **la** matara...Como a hecho con cualquiera que a venido...Pero esta chica..siento un gran poder en ella...Y ademas..por fin el ya no esta solo...Es tan triste quedarse solo...)..-En ese momento una lagrima broto de sus ojos...recordaba algo doloroso...pero se **la** seco rapidamente...Y se alejo del lugar sin mas...-

Mientras en el balcon...un muchacho permanecia embobado por aquella figura...Caminaba entre **la** hierba...el viento movia su pelo...Se veia tan...

Inuyasha: ( Pero que estoy pensando?Ojala esta chica se vaya pronto de aqui...Tenerla cerca me esta trastornando...)

Ella por su parte..estaba encantada viendo como aquel lugar cambiaba...Pero su tranquilidad no era plena...Miraba hacia el gran porton que dava al exterior..Y sentia un escalofrio al ver a los espiritus guardar **la** salida...No pensaban dejarla marchar...si no rompia **la** **maldicion**...

Kagome: ( No me dejan marchar!Dicen que yo los liberare ...y a el tambien...Pero como! Solo puedo confiar en que Sango y Miroku hayan buscado ayuda!..)..-se giro y comprobo como aquella mirada **la** observaba de arriba abajo...se sonrojo mucho ...pero no se atrevia a decir nada...solo volvio al interior de **la** casa al igual que hizo el...-

El dia iva avanzando...Los tres rescatadores...se dirigieron a casa del profesor...El entro y les invito a pasar...Y se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a una pequeña niñita de pelo oscuro..de unos 4 años...Se abalanzaba sobre Sheshoamru y lo abrazaba con fuerza...

...: Papa!

(PAPA!) pensaron los dos chicos...era bastante joven y tenia un hija de esa edad?

Sheshomaru: Hola Rin pequeña!..-toda **la** frialdad de sus ojos habia desaparecido por completo...al tener a esa niña en sus brazos...Una anciana salio de una habitacion sonriendo...-

...: Vaya...como a salido disparada al saber que eras tu!..-El hombre le sonrio dulcemente...-

Sheshomaru: Gracias Kaede por cuidar de ella...Yo solo no podria...-Rin se acerco a los dos chicos y los saludo amigablemente...Era una niña muy simpatica y extrovertida...-

Rin: Holaaaaaaa...como tas?

Sango: Hola guapa!...-pensaban...en donde estaria **la** mama...pero como preguntarle algo asi...prefirieron callarse almenos hasta que tuvieran mas confianza...Sheshomaru entro en una habitacion con Kaede...y Rin se quedo jugando con Miroku y Sango...a los quince minutos o asi salieron...-

Kaede: Rin...cariño despidete de tu padre...-la niña emepzo a llorar y se aferro a **la** pierna de su papa...-

Rin: A none vas?...-Sheshomaru beso su frente con mucha ternura...y **la** puso al lado de Kaede...-

Sheshomaru: Quedate con Kaede mi niña...Te prometo que volvere pronto...-dicho esto Rin se seco las lagrimas y sonrio..Se fueron Sheshoamru llevaba una maleta que habia preparado mientras explicaba a su tia Kaede que tenia que irse..y que porfavor cuidara de Rin hasta que volviera...-

Se subieron al coche...y permanecian en silencio..Ni siquiera Miroku decia nada para romper el hielo...pensaban en lo que acababan de conocer...de descubrir..acerca de **la** vida de su profesor...y se dieron cuenta...que no era tan frio...

Sheshomaru: **La** mama de Rin nos abandono...Su familia no permitio nuestra union y se **la** llevo...Al poco tiempo me entere que murio...

Sango: No...no hace falta que te justifiques!..-dijo viendo como el se entristecia al contar eso...-

Miroku: Tranquilo...Seguro que hos vigila desde donde este...-dijo serenamente...por muy mañoso que fuera...sabia que decir en cada momento para tranquilizar a **la** gente...-

Sheshomaru: Gracias...- y continuaron su camino...-

Mientras nuestra distante pareja...No habian coincidido en todo el dia...Kagome habia comido sola...claro **la** mansion era tan grande que era facil no encontrarse...Sabian que habia algo entre ellos que los descontrolaba al verse...y prefirieron no exponerse a esos sentimientos..Evitandose constantemente...

Kagome: ( No le he visto en todo el dia...Pero mejor asi!No se ni porque pienso en el!...)...-recordaba sus ojos...su boca..el sabor de sus labios...la pasion de sus caricias...pero sobretodo recordaba sus ojos tristes...o sus expresiones de odio...el estaba maldito...eso estaba claro...pero...en que consistia exactamente esa **maldicion**? Y quien se **la** hecho?...Todo tiene que ver con **la** familia Tachibana..Y Con Kykio...Pero que relacion habia?...Se levanto decidida...- ( Se lo preguntare!Esta **maldicion** tambien me afecta a mi!Tengo todo el derecho a saberlo! )

**La** muchacha caminaba por los pasillos de **la** gran mansion...Empezaban a oscurecerse..pues el sol estaba apunto de ponerse...Estaba decidida..tenia que preguntarselo..Debia saber **la** verdad...Entro en el gran dormitorio...y encontro al joven de larga cabellera oscura...mirando por **la** ventana...

Kagome: Inuyasha!Tienes que decirme de que se trata **la** **maldicion**!...

Continuara….

Muchas gracias Jimena-chan por tu consejo intentare hacerlos mas largos gracias por los mensajes! Aunque haya poquitos seguiré la historia!ajjaja chaooo


	6. Visiones del pasado

Inuyasha: Eso no te importa!...-dijo sin ni siquiera girarse...no parecía prestarle mucha atención...Lo cual termino de desesperarla fue hacia el y lo cogio del brazo para girarlo hacia ella...pero al tocarle miles de imágenes a toda velocidad pasaron por sus mentes...Hasta que se detuvieron y vio una escena...

LO QUE VE KAGOME...

Vio de nuevo aquella imagen..aquella batalla..y volvió a ver a los dos hombres en medio de las llamas y la desolación...Ahora distinguía que el hombre que clavaba la espada era Inuyasha...Y el hombre mas mayor..que estaba mal herido era..el patriarca de la familia Tachibana...Vio su retrato en el libro que le dejo el señor Sheshomaru...Y por fin podria oir lo que en sus sueños no podía...

Inuyasha: Toda tu familia a sido destruida!Jamas deviste haberte atrevido a...-el moribundo no le dejo terminar...-

Onigumo: Jajajaja!No has destruido nada!Yo te maldigo a ti Inuyasha Kurosawa...a sufrir por la eternidad encerrado en tu mansión!Y todas las almas de los hombres que te han ayudado en esta masacre...TE ATORMENTARAN PARA SIEMPRE!

Inuyasha: Feh!Deja de decir tonterias y muerete de una vez..-dijo retorciendo la espada en la herida...y sacandola de repente...provocando la dolorosa muerte del hombre...Salio de aquel campo de batalla...sus hombres lo esperaban en el exterior...Habian oido las ultimas palabras de Onigumo Tachibana...y parecian mas asustados que su señor...-

FIN DE LO QUE VE KAGOME...

La chica estaba en una especie de trance...al coger a Inuyasha...ella se desmayo de repente en sus brazos...El muchacho intentaba hacerla reaccionar...

Inuyasha: Kagome!Kagome!...-por fin abrio sus ojos...y su expresion adormecida paso a una de horror...-

Kagome: Eres un asesino!Mataste a toda aquella gente!...-dijo soltandose de entre sus brazos..la sorpresa se expresaba en los ojos ambarinos del joven...-

Inuyasha: Que diablos te pasa ahora?Que estas diciendo?...-dijo con furia..al no entender aquella reaccion...-

Kagome: No te hagas el tonto!Lo he visto todo!He visto como acavaste con toda la familia Tachibana!

Inuyasha: Como has visto eso?Es imposible!..-dijo algo desesperado...no queria que ella se enterara...como explicarselo?...-

Kagome: Acaso olvidas que yo puedo ver cosas..que los demas no pueden ver?...-Dijo mientras traviesas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos...-

Inuyasha: Yo...Dejame explicarte...-su tono brusco cambio a uno muy tierno...ella no queria oirlo...y no le dejo terminar..-

Kagome: CALLATE!no tienes nada que explicar!..-dijo dandosela vuelta para macharse cuando noto como el joven la cogia por el brazo...Y la empujo contra el...quedando atrapada entre sus brazos y su pecho...-

Inuyasha: NO TE VAYAS!...-dijo aferrando su cabeza a ella...la cual estaba sorprendida...sentia como su corazon iva a estallar...de sentirse tan cerca de el...pero..no podia sentir eso por alguien que habia hecho algo tan cruel...-

Kagome: No!Dejame!...-decia intentando soltarse...Sintiendo sus fuertes brazos..acorralandola hacia el...-

Inuyasha: No te dejare...No pienso permitir que te alejes de mi...-dicho esto la beso fuertemente...con mucha pasion..Los ojos de la chica estaban abiertos como platos...no podia resistirse a el..al sabor de sus labios...Pero las imagenes que habia visto volvieron a pasar por su mente...Haciendola recapacitar...-

Kagome: Suelta!No me toques!...-dijo alejandose unos pasos de el...y respirando agitadamente...sus mejillas se habian sonrojado..aunque no queria..no podia evitar lo que le hacia sentir...-

Inuyasha: Yo se que eso no es lo que quieres!Lo noto en como tu cuerpo se estremece!y yo tambien te deseo a ti!..-dijo acercandose y y volviendola a besar mucho mas bruscamente y con mas deseo que nunca...-

Kagome: Eres un cerdo!...-dijo abofeteandolo fuertemente...Y marchandose corriendo...El quedo con su cara girada y algo perplejo..El samurai del siglo XIX no podia aceptar como una mujer le habia pegado...-

Inuyasha: (Sera...Me a pegado..Como se a atrevido?)..-el imaginaba en devolverle los golpes...eso era normal en su epoca...Pero no podia aceptarlo...jamas podria hacerle daño...Asi que solo volvio a sentarse mirando hacia la noche que ya habia vuelto oscuro todo el lugar...-

En **la** mansion Tachibana...La mujer de ojos carmesies llegaba..despues de estar todo el dia fuera...Su familiar...su amo...la esperaba impaciente...

Naraku: Kagura!Se han ido los extranjeros!El vuelve a estar solo?..-dijo persiguiendola por la habitacion...-

Kagura: Se han ido...-dijo casi sin darse cuenta...Sabia que aquella chica que quedaba en **la** casa correria peligro si el se enteraba...Y sin saber porque **la** habia protegido...Pues era **la** unica compañia de aquel pobre maldito...Ella no era tan fria como queria aparentar...-

Naraku: Menos mal...Estuve sintiendo como **la** casa volvia a ser como antes..Y eso no es bueno...-ella lo miro extrañada...era verdad..lo habia visto en **la** mañana...como aquel viejo y frio lugar empezaba a volver a **la** vida...-

Kagura: A que te refieres?

Naraku: resulta que encontre unos escritos muy antiguos...Relataban..que habia alguien que podia salvar a un maldito...Y si su corazon..volvia a latir calidamente...la mansion volveria a su estado original...Y el se salvaria...-Kagura se sorprendio aun mas...Por eso su familia mataban a cualquiera que entraba en esa casa..Por siacaso era alguien que pudiera salvarle...Y ahora que esa chica estaba alli...Los arboles volvian a florecer...Como antes...-

Kagura: Y lo de que el corazon vuelva a latir calidamente que quiere decir?

Naraku: Creo que eso nunca lo sabremos...Pues no permititre que nadie pase en esa casa el tiempo suficiente...para salvarle!jajajaja...-la mujer suspiro saliendo de **la** habitacion...se apoyo en una pared...con su mirada normalmente fria...transformada en una mas melancolica...-

Kagura: ( Ese maldito Naraku...No se apiada de nadie...Nisiquiera se apiado de mi en su momento...)

**La** noche avanzaba y tres personas llegaban a **la** gran y oscura mansion...El firme porton aun cerrado..se interponia ante ellos...Bajaron...Y Sheshomaru...la observo mientras **la** comparaba con un libro...

Sheshomaru: Esta es **la** mansion Kurosawa no hay duda...-cuando se disponia abrir **la** puerta noto como una fuerza lo despedia y lo hacia caer al suelo...-

Sango: estas bien?..-dijo ayudandolo a levantarse...-

Miroku: Como ves esta es **la** famosa fuerza que separa a Kagome de nosotros...-dijo como si fuera una presentación...El muchacho de mirada fría ambarina observo los grandes muros...-

Sheshomaru: Hay una barrera espectral...

Sango/Miroku: Espectral?

Sheshomaru: Si...la han hecho espectros...Puedo sentir su fuerza...-No poseía una vista y unos sentidos como los de Kagome...pero podía percibir algunas cosas..y aquel cúmulo de espíritus no era una excepción...-

Miroku: Y que podemos hacer?

Sheshomaru: De momento...pasaremos **la** noche en el pueblo que esta cerca de aquí...Esta noche no podremos hacer nada..Habrá que venir de día..pues su fuerza se debilitara con el sol...-dicho esto se dirigió al coche...-

Sango: Pero y Kagome?Tendrá que pasar una noche ahí!

Miroku: No podemos hacer mas Sango vamos...-dijo rodeándola con su brazo dulcemente...ella quedo pasmada pues por una vez...no había sentido sus manos largas...Se subieron a su coche y condujeron hasta el pequeño pueblo...-

En una habitacion una muchacha lloraba desconsoladamente...Su mente repetia aquellas horribles imagenes...No queria aceptarlo...El estaba maldito por matar a gente inocente?...Pero entonces por que debia salvarlo?...Estaba muy confusa pensando en todo aquello...Y lo peor era que el sabor de sus besos parecía no desaparecer de sus temblorosos labios...

Kagome: (que puedo hacer?...El quería explicarme algo...Serian excusas baratas...!Pero es que me estrecho entre sus brazos tan fuerte...me sentí tan bien...)...-un frió helado **la** saco de sus pensamientos...levanto **la** vista y alli se encontraba otra vez **la** ensangrentada mujer del kimono blanco...- Kykio...

Kykio: No puedes creer todo lo que ves Kagome...-dijo serenamente...acercándose a ella...-

Kagome: Que quieres decir?Yo lo vi..El mato a toda esa gente!...-dijo volviendo a llorar...el espíritu le sonrió...y volvió a acariciar su rostro..Kagome se encogió un poco...era una sensación tan fría...Tenia miedo de que volviera a apoderarse de su cuerpo...-

Kykio: Observa...-dicho esto coloco su mano en los ojos de ella...observo con atención...-

LO QUE VE KAGOME….

Inuyasha volvía a su hogar..la gran mansión Kurosawa...toda lujosa y llena de vida...al entrar encontró a todos los criados y familiares reunidos en el pasillo...

Inuyasha: Que ocurre?...-todos lo miraron con pena..y tristeza...y después guiaron su mirada hacia una habitación...-

Criado: Mi señor Inuyasha...La señora Kykio...

Inuyasha: Que pasa con Kykio?...-corrió rápidamente entre las personas que observaban llenas de dolor...-

Al entrar al dormitorio..encontró a su amada en el suelo...su vientre había sido abierto...y todo su kimono blanco se había teñido de sangre en esa parte...Desesperado...la cogio..y **la** intentaba hacer reaccionar...Sin obtener respuesta...

Criado: Ha muerto...

Inuyasha: NO!NO.NO.NO!..-dijo desesperado aforrándola mas a el..quedando manchado de su sangre...Su mirada estaba perdida...había perdido a su amada...a su mujer...y al bebe que esperaban...Su vida se derrumbaba ante el...Cuando una nota lo hizo despertar...-

Criado 2: Mi señor...Encontremos esto sobre el cuerpo de **la** señora Kykio...

Nota:

"La sangre de tu futuro bebe..Nos va a ir muy bien para nuestros rituales oscuros...Si nunca hubieras querido competir con nosotros para apoderarte de las tierras de los Hirasama...Nunca hubiera pasado algo así...Que sepas que los Tachibana siempre ganamos..Y que ella...en fin...hizo por defenderse..."

El joven destrozo **la** nota entre sus manos...mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas...Recostó a Kykio en el suelo suavemente...Y **la** tapo con uno de sus kimonos blancos...

Inuyasha: Reunid a los hombres!Esta noche vengare **la** muerte de mi esposa!Demostrare **la** misma compasión que ella a recibido!

FIN DE LO QUE VE KAGOME…

Kagome...quedo perpleja cuando Kykio retiro **la** mano de sus ojos...miles de lagrimas caian por su rostro...

Kagome: El...solo te vengo...-decia entrecortadamente entre jadeos y llanto...se sentía mal...jamas penso como el habia pasado por ese sufrimiento...-

Kykio: Tranquila...-dicho esto se desvaneció en **la** nada...-

En el gran dormitorio..el muchacho daba vueltas a su pensamiento...

Inuyasha: (Ella lo sabe...Debo explicarle porque lo hize...Pero por que me aterra tanto que se aleje de mi?...La volvi a tener tan cerca...)..-Su mente se detuvo recordando aquellos exquisitos momentos que paso con ella...cuando una dulce voz lo volvio a **la** realidad...-

Kagome: Inuyasha..Yo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí viene otra conti espero que os guste!Bueno muchos misterios se van desvelando poco a poco!Aunque aun nos quedan algunas sorpresas…Gracias por los mensajes recibidos! chaooo


	7. A traves de la barrera

El joven se habia quitado su armadura..llevaba un kimono azul claro...era todo liso..como un pijama...Dirigio su mirada rencorosa hacia la chica...que lo observaba un poco timida...pues se sentia mal despues de todo lo que habia pensado de el...

Kagome: Inuyasha...yo queria pedirte perdon...-el hombre la miro con algo de indiferencia...Lo cual **la** desesperada...se estaba disculpando y el parecia no inmutarse...-

Inuyasha: No necesito tus disculpas niña...-dijo con desprecio mientras se levantaba...para salir...ella sintio como su corazon se derrumbaba...sabia todo lo que el habia sufrido...Y encima lo acuso de asesino..cuando su acto fue completamente justificado...pues aquella familia era malvada...Al ver como el joven pasaba por su lado...no pudo soportarlo mas..no queria que se marchara...Sin nisiquiera pensarlo se abrazo a el por detras...aferrando su cara a su larga cabellara...las lagrimas caian por su rostro...-

Kagome: No te vayas...yo se lo que paso con Kykio...-hablaba entre sollozos...el sentia latir su corazon rapidamente...estaba llorando...por el...pero.. no le gustaba que supiera tantas cosas...-

Inuyasha: Estoy harto de que te enteres de tantas cosas de mi!..-dijo girandose y cogiendola por los hombros...la zarandeaba un poco..ella quedo algo sorprendida y asustada...-

Kagome: Yo..lo siento...no es mi intencion saber tantas cosas...Pero ella me lo mostro...-de repente la cara de odio de el se transformo...a una melancolica...el recuerdo de su amada habia vuelto a su mente...-

Inuyasha: La has vuelto a ver?Esta aqui?...-dijo algo dudoso...pensaba que tal vez Kykio habia visto los encuentros que habia tenido con ella...Y si se sentia traicionada?...-

Kagome: Si la vi...Y me mostro su muerte...Ya se que mataste a los Tachibana por el crimen que cometieron...-dijo sin mirarle a los ojos...sabia que ahora Kykio estaba en su mente...y no queria interferir ni con su mirada...-

Inuyasha: Eso ya no importa...Yo la vengue y sali peor parado...Al principio no hize caso a las palabras de Onigumo pero luego...-tomo aire y aflojo un poco sus manos en los brazos de Kagome pero sin soltarla...- Paso el tiempo y comprobe como no envejecia y como mi familia y amigos morian...Y yo me quede aqui...solo...Y todos mis soldados...me atormentaban dia y noche...

Kagome: Es horrible...Perdoname por haberte juzgado!...-dijo mirandolo por fin a los ojos...el la miro..sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas...verla asi le hacia sentirse indefenso..pensando que su felicidad dependia totalmente de ella..de si estaba bien o mal...-

Ella lo miraba veia como sus ojos se habian humedecido un poco al recordar algo tan triste...Queria consolarlo..queria que fuera feliz...queria...verle sonreir...Sintio como un deseo se apoderaba de ella..para estar cerca de el...para sentirle...Se abalanzo sobre el y beso sus labios..dulcemente mientras mas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos cafe...

El estab en shock aun sin responder aquel beso...no era igual que la otra vez...era tierno..muy dulce...y sentia sus lagrimas caer hasta sus bocas...no pudo hacer otra cosa que responderle...le gustaba tanto...le encantaba su sabor...solto sus hombros y la cogio por la cintura...ella se sonrojo al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca...sin una minima distancia entre ellos...El beso se fue alargando...y se llenaba de pasion...Inuyasha empezaba a recorrer **la** espalda de Kagome con sus manos...ella le agarraba de su cuello muy fuerte lñevantandose un poco de puntillas...De repente todo el calor que sentia por esa excitacion se transformo en frio...abrio sus ojos y vio como aquella mujer los observaba...

Kagome: ( Kykio! )...-sin poder reaccionar de otra manera...se solto de Inuyasha rapidamente dejandolo extrañado pro su repentino cambio...Otra vez habia hecho lo mismo...y el empezaba a cansarse...-

Inuyasha: Pero que te pasa ahora?..-dijo chillandole mientras veia como la mirada de ella se dirigia hacia un rincon de la habitacion...el se giro y miro hacia alli y no vio nada...- Y que estas mirando!

Kagome: Yo...nada...-dijo nerviosa al ver como Kykio desaparecia poco a poco..claro Inuyasha no podia verla..Y otra vez se habia alejado de el asi...Sus miradas de cruzaron ella estaba sonrojada...recordando lo que estaban haciendo hace unos instantes...Vio como Inuyasha se acercaba hacia ella...con su mirada mas seria...ya no tenia confusion en sus ojos...La cogio de los honbros hasta que la empujo contra **la** pared...atrapandola delante de el...-

Inuyasha: Te lo dije...-dijo seriamente acercandose a ella...La cual pensaba..y recordaba aquello que le dijo...-

FLASH BACK...

Kagome: Yo...no sabia lo que hacia...perdóname...- Inuyasha levanto una ceja...Se estaba echando atrás?...Después de todo aquello...ahora se arrepentía?...-

Inuyasha: Feh! No hay quien te entienda niña!

Dijo levantándose enfurecido...y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación...La chica no alcanzaba a decir nada...el estaba enfadado y tenia motivos para estarlo...Una frase antes de su salida la sorprendió por completo...

Inuyasha: Solo te digo que tengas cuidado...Si vuelves a tentarme así...El hecho de que te alejes...No me hará detenerme...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK...

Se sonrojo aun mas...noto como Inuyasha cogio sus muñecas y las pego contra la pared...apretanto su cuerpo hacia ella...Mantenia su mirada fija en sus ojos...ella notaba como parecia que viera hasta su interior...su corazon latia fuertemente como si su pecho fuera a estallar...Noto como acercaba su rostro a ella...sin dejar de presionarla contra la pared...Su respiracion calida se acercaba a su cuello...y noto una sensacion humeda cuando el empezo a besarlo con pasion...Beso su cuello y empezo a bajar hasta le principio de su pecho...Su respiracion se aceleraba ella nisiquiera intentaba forcejear...le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo..pero solo el pensar que Kykio los podia observar la hacia sentirse fatal...

Kagome: Para Inuyasha...-intentando resistirse a todo aquel deseo que salia de sus caricias...-

Inuyasha: No pienso parar...Has vuelto a provocarme...Esta vez conseguire lo que quiero...-decia entre besos...Rápidamente solto sus muñecas y desgarro por completo el jersei de la joven...quedo extrañado por aquella ropa interior que le impedia encontrar lo que queria..pero lo rompio igual...Ella hizo por taparse pero el volvio a acorralarla..con una mano la sujetaba mientras que con la otra empezaba a acariciarla...haciendola sentir un deseo incontenible...Ella se sentia partida en dos..se moria de ganas por corresponderle...pero ella no tenia derecho sentia como si traicionara a aquella mujer que habia sido su esposa en otro tiempo...Intento forcejear terminaron cayendo al suelo...Inuyasha aprovecho su propio peso para inmovilizarla...no estaba dispuesto a parar...eso le enseñaria a no jugar con el...-

Kagome: detente!..-decia intentando escapar..pero el seguia recorriendo su cuerpo con sus labios...su mano se colo debajo de la falda...ella se sonrojo al ver como llegaria a un lugar desconocido para cualquier hombre hasta ese momento...era como si su cerpo de detuviera...no podria detenerlo..y encima quel sentimiento de culpa no la dejaria difrutar de aquel momento con el...-

Inuyasha: Deseas que pare?estas segura?...-dijo colocando su cara delante de **la** de ella...sus respiraciones agitadas eran lo unico que se oian..pues ella no contestaba...-

Kagome: ( Que le digo?...que es lo que quiero?No quiero que se detenga..pero...Kykio...)- al no obtener respuesta una sonrisa seductora se dibujo en el rostro del joven...-

Inuyasha: Creo que tu silencio es suficiente...-dicho esto continuo con su labor...de ir profanando aquel cuerpo virgen...Que lo estaba enloqueciendo...y que se moria de ganas de hacer suyo...Ella no pudo aguantar mas...estaba al limite de corresponderle con todo el deseo que el demostraba...y solo vio una forma de hacerlo parar...-

Kagome: Kykio nos observa...-esa frase lo detuvo por completo se alejo de lla con sus ojos muy abiertos... mientras ella se incorporaba tapando sus pechos con sus brazos...miraba al suelo...mientras veia como Inuyasha estaba muy impresionado...-

Inuyasha: Lo siento...-dijo mirando a todos lados...se sentia muy mal...la habia traicionado...habia traicionado a su recuerdo...-

Kagome: Yo tambien lo siento..no debi provocarte...-dijo sonrojada...provocando que los ojos de le se posaran sobre ella...y un rubor jamas visto se poso en las mejillas de el..Salio de la habitacion rapidamente sus ojos se tapaban con su espeso flequillo...-

Ella sintio frio..y se coloco un kimono de los que habia en la habitacion de Kykio...Pensaba en lo sucedido..y sentia en su piel aun el calor de sus besos...y como habia llegado tan lejos..y habia tomado todo lo que ella nunca habia entregado a nadie...

Inuyasha por su parte habia vuelto a aquel arbol que lo acompañaba en los momentos que nadie mas lo hacia...estaba confuso...por todo lo que habia vivido desde que Kagome aparecio en el lugar...Se sentia avergonzado...era la primera vez en su vida...El estaba tan seguro de que ella le corresponderia..era la primera vez que una mujer no caia ante el...Y en realidad le dava rabia..pues era la que mas deseaba poseer...

La noche transcuyo sin mas percances...Nuetras pareja no volvio a encontrarse...Era mejor asi..se decian ambos...Mientras soñaban el uno con el otro...  
****

  
A **la** mañana siguiente en una pension de un pueblo cercano tres jovenes se preparaban para volver a la mansion...****

Sango: Demonos prisa!Hay que sacar a Kagome de alli!...-decia subiendose en el coche a toda prisa...Mientras **la** seguian dos jovenes a un paso algo mas lento...-

Miroku: Para que son todos esos libros?

Sheshomaru: Son libros de magia blanca...Es para ayudarme a romper la barrera que cubre la mansion...

Miroku: A..claro...-decia extrañado..no podia creerse como , por seguir en un viaje a **la** chica que ama, iva a acavar metido en algo asi...-  
****

Por fin **la** gran mansion volvia a alzarse ante sus ojos...Sheshomaru toco el porton y comprovo como **la** barrera espectral habia aflojado..por **la** luz del dia...Se sento con las piernas cruzadas...y coloco sus manos en una extraña forma de rezo..bajo **la** atenta mirada de Miroku y Sango...

Sheshomaru: **La** barrera dejadmela a mi...Quiero que deis **la** vuelta a **la** casa...Por si hubiera alguna otra entrada...-la pareja asintio con **la** cabeza mientras se marchaba...-

El joven de mirada fria oculto sus ojos cerrando sus parpados...y empezo a pronunciar incomprensibles palabras...Provoco una reaccion en **la** casa...

Kagome: Hay alguien fuera!...-dijo levantandose de pronto...y saliendo a una de las grandes ventanas...pero los altos muros no dejaban ver el exterior...-

Sus gritos llamaron **la** atencion de su anfitrion..que se acerco a su habitacion timidamente..pues todo lo que habia ocurrido con ella...pasaba por su mente constantemente...

Inuyasha: Pasa algo?...-dijo mirando hacia otro lado para no encontrarse con aquella mirada cafe..-

Kagome: Bu...bueno...he sentido algo...es como si un poder intentara atravesar **la** barrera y entrar...-dijo sonrojada sin mirarle...-

Inuyasha: Si quieres podemos acercarnos a **la** puerta...-dijo girandose para salir alpasillo...Ella se sorprendio pues el hablaba en un tono muy suave...-

Kagome: Y los espectros?...-dijo asustada...mientras se acercaba a el para seguirle..-

Inuyasha: No temas...no va a pasar nada..-dijo emprendiendo el paso..su voz fue tan protectora...que ella perdio el miedo y le siguio...-

Kagome miraba a todos lados...no veia ningun espiritu o alma...que extraño...parecia que en ese dia no se mostraban ...eso **la** hacia caminar un poco mas tranquila...Mientras Inuyasha **la** observaba atento intentando averiguar si era que ella veia a Kykio en algun momento...

En **la** parte de atras unos jovenes caminaban explorando aquel gran muro...los terrenos eran enormes...caminaban desde hacia un buen rato...

Sango: Vaya...Parece que solo hay una entrada delantera...Estamos perdiendo el tiempo...

Miroku: Yo creo que no lo estamos perdiendo...-dijo pasando su mano por **la** cintura de ella y atrayendola a el..-

Sango: Que..que haces?...O/O...

Miroku: Yo solo vine porque queria estar contigo..Y por fin estamos solos...-dijo acercando el rostro al de **la** joven...-

Sango: no...no te acerques mas...-dejo cerrando los ojos y recibiendo el apasionado beso de aquel muchacho que **la** sacaba de quizio..pero que **la** hacia enloquecer...-

En otro lugar..exactamente en **la** gran mansion Tachibana...

Naraku: (Que extraño...no se me quita este sentimiento...Aun siento como **la** vida vuelve a **la** casa...No puede ser...si alli no hay nadie mas aparte de el...De quien es el poder que esta haciendo que **la** **maldicion** se rompa!...)...-de repente una figura lo saco de sus pensamientos...la miro seriamente...era una mujer albina con un espejo en sus manos...-

...: Kagura hos mintio...-dijo enfocando su espejo y haciendo aparecer una imagen de Kagome en el interior de **la** mansion...De Miroku y Sango alrededor y de Shehsoamru en **la** puerta...-

Naraku: Que estas diciendo Kanna?-dijo dirigiendose hacia ella..-

Kanna: Esa chica esta en **la** mansion...los demas estan fuera...Y Kagura hos lo oculto...-dijo retirandose sin decir nada mas..-

Naraku: ( Kagura...Maldita traidora!..)-dijo golpeando **la** pared con fuerza...-  
****

Una joven de ojos de color rubi meditaba sentada en el tejado de **la** gran casa...

Kagura: ( Si Naraku...Descubre que le he mentido..estare en problemas...pero...Ya no tengo nada que perder...)...-dijo mientras miles de lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas...mientras el viento soplo como si quisiera llevarse su dolor...-

Sheshomaru seguia con sus palabras de aquel extraño conjuro en elexterior..mientrasque Inuyasha y Kagome habian llegado a **la** puerta...

Inuyasha: Pues yo lo veo todo igual que siempre!..-dijo enfadado levantandosedel suelo..pues habia caido al tocar **la** puerta...-

Kagome: No lo oyes?Alguien recita algo..en un idioma muy raro...-esas palabras solo eran percibidas por ella...-

Inuyasha: YO NO OIGO NADA!Estas peor que de costumbre!-su voz volvio a ser bruta y arrogante...por que desaparecia el otro Inuyasha tierno?..se decia ella..-

Kagome: Bueno...yo es que estoy segura de que oigo algo...-dijo algo intimidada por sus gritos...-

Naraku irrumpio en el tejado dejando sorprendida a Kagura..el nunca subia alli...ese era su lugar de tranquilidad..lo miro friamente...incluso ofendida...

Kagura: Se puede saber que haces aqui!..-sin contestar el **la** golpeo brutalmente haciendola caer por el tejado..y quedar suspendida agarrada solo con una mano...-

Naraku: Eres una traidora!Como te has atrevido a mentirme a mi a tu propia familia?...-dijo acercandose y agarrandola por el cabello...-

Kagura: A que te refieres?...-dijo adolorida...mientras Naraku **la** levantaba en el aire...-

Naraku: se que una mujer sigue en **la** mansion Kurosawa...Y me lo has ocultado!Poniendo en peligro nuetras mision de mantener cautivo a Inuyasha!...-dijo apretando mucho su cabello y zarandeandola...-

Kagura: A mi **la** mision me da igual!Por que Inuyasha no me ha hecho ningun daño!En cambio tu...-una patada en su boca no **la** dejo terminar..cayendo al suelo...-

Naraku: Casi destruye nuestra familia!Te parece poco?

Kagura: Y por que no me cuentas nunca por que ataco?Que le hizo nuestra familia para que fuera a si de cruel?

Naraku: Eso no es importante...Lo unico importante es que siga maldito para siempre!..-dijo dandole **la** espalda...- Y si no obedeces...

Kagura: Que vas a hacer matarme!Pues hazlo asi podre estar de nuevo con los que mas quiero!Con los que me arrevataste para que me uniera a ti en esta farsa!..-dijo llorando y levantandose devilmente...-

Naraku: CALLATE!Y no me provoques!...-se fue...y **la** dejo magullada...caminando despacio hasta su habitacion...donde cayo rendida en **la** cama perdida entre sus lagrimas y su dolor...-

El ahora patriarca de **la** familia Tachibana no quedo conforme con eso...y emprendio rumbo..hacia el lugar del cual provenian todos sus problemas...

Continuara………..

Aquí le straigo otra continuación me alegro mucho que les haya gustado la historia y doy las gracias por los mensajes que he recibido me an dado muchas ganas d seguir! Gracias!

Que pensais de la actitud de Kagome? Y la traicion d Kagura? Las cosas se ponen cada vez mas interesantes!


	8. Encuentros

El valiente profesor estaba cada vez mas concentrado y el poder empezaba a acumularse en el...

Sheshomaru: ( Ya casi esta...La barrera esta apunto de ceder..)...-una figura apareció ante el que le hizo perder toda la concentración...-

Kagome: Algo a pasado fuera!Todo lo que sentía a desaparecido!La barrera a vuelto a fortalecerse!..-dijo mirando el gran portón...ella había sentido la desconcentración de Sheshomaru...-

Naraku: Y tu quien eres?...Que se supone que estas haciendo?-dijo mirándolo con desprecio...Había aparecido delante de el como por arte de magia estaba claro que no era un humano normal...-

Sheshomaru: Lo que yo haga no te importa...No me molestes...-dijo volviéndose a concentrar...Sintió como si algo sujetara sus brazos y sus piernas y como se elevaba en el aire...sin poder moverse...-

Naraku: No seas fanfarrón!..-dijo golpeándolo en el vientre...-

Sheshomaru: Vaya parece que la familia Tachibana a perfeccionado mucho la magia...Habéis pasado de simples maldiciones a verdaderos poderes muy bien...-dijo sarcásticamente...-

Naraku: Vaya...Parece que sabes muchas cosas...-lo volvió a golpear provocando un grito de dolor...-

Unos chicos que expresaban su amor en un dulce beso...se separaron de golpe al oír aquel grito...

Miroku: Es la voz de Sheshomaru!

Sango: Vamos!-corrieron todo lo que sus piernas les permitieron...y quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Sheshomaru inconsciente...al lado de un extraño personaje...-

Naraku: Bueno...mas gente..Parece que esta mansión se a vuelto un centro turístico...-dijo con ironía...-

Miroku: Suéltale ahora mismo!

Naraku: Marcharos de aquí...Todos los que viene a esta casa maldita...mueren!...-dijo esto mientras desaparecía llevándose a Sheshomaru...-

Sango: NO!SHESHOMARU!..-dijo gritando..ese grito fue tan fuerte que nuestra querida médium lo pudo sentir...-

Kagome: Es Sango!Es su voz!Esta fuera?..-dijo corriendo hacia la puerta...la toco y la fuerza la hizo caer..al suelo pero no llego a tocarlo pues unos fuertes brazos impidieron que se golpeara...-

Inuyasha: Pareces una cabra loca!Acuérdate de la barrera mujer!..-dijo poniéndola de pie...ella se sonrojo..se estaba ablandando poco a poco...podía sentir como la calidez volvía a su corazón...-

Kagome: Es que he sentido la voz de mi amiga...

Inuyasha: Pues ojala tu amiga sea hechicera o algo así..Porque creo que esta barrera no nos va a dejar salir...

Kagome: Tienes razón...

Soltó a Sheshomaru en una fría y oscura celda...y por fin se paro a mirarlo bien...No se habia dado cuenta que su cara le era muy familiar...Por fin abrió mas sus ojos...por la sorpresa...

Naraku: ( Pero si es?...No puede ser...!)

El oscuro señor lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos realmente sorprendido...

Naraku: ( Pero que hacia en la mansión Kurosawa?...Que tiene que ver con esto?...)-El muchacho inconsciente empezaba a despertar...la tenue luz que entraba en la celda no le permitió ver el rostro de la persona que lo había cogido...y en la puerta de la mansión no se fijo demasiado..solo noto que aquel frió rostro le era familiar...-

Sheshomaru: Que quieres?...-decía intentando ponerse en pie pues le habían atado de pies y manos...-

Naraku: Tu...No debías haberte acercado a esa casa y menos para liberar a Inuyasha...Te perdone la vida una vez...No creas que volveré a hacerlo...-dicho esto se fue cerrando la puerta con llave...-

Prosiguió el camino por su mansión guardando la llave en un bolsillo...una maléfica sonrisa de dibujaba en su rostro...Una jugada inesperada se había presentado ante el..y la iba a aprovechar...-

En la rejuvenecida mansión...una pareja volvía al interior...Pues ya todo estaba como siempre y Kagome no notaba nada extraño...Sin darse cuenta habían estado un rato juntos tranquilos y hablando...Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior...Evitaban cruzar miradas...Y en algunas ocasiones sentían un palpitar desbocado en su corazón...

Kagome: Oye...no tendrás nada para comer no?Es que me quedo algo de comida aquí pero ya no..y tengo hambre...-dijo con pose de niña pequeña...Mientras Inuyasha la observaba algo sorprendido...-

Inuyasha: Bueno...yo...no como nada desde hace años...-dijo mirando hacia otro lado..ella lo miro boquiabierta...El se mantenía vivo gracias a lamaldición...no necesitaba comer ni beber...-

Kagome: Pues.. a ver si encuentro algo que sea comestible...-dijo sonriendo tímidamente...y dirigiéndose hacia otra habitación...-

En la entrada un chico y una chica permanecían en una especie de shock...No podían asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo...Primero aquellos sueños que tenia Kagome..luego el hecho de que ella quedo atrapada en aquel lugar...y ahora...Sheshomaru había sido secuestrado por una especie de mago..o algo así...

Sango: Miroku que podemos hacer!..-decía abrazándose a el buscando algún tipo de respuesta o de consuelo...-

Miroku: Tranquila...se nos ocurrirá algo..todo va a ir bien...-decía acariciando su cabello..mientras ella aferraba su rostro en su pecho...-

Sango: Ni siquiera sabemos si Kagome sigue con vida...O si ese chico la a...

Miroku: Shhhh..No digas eso...Seguro que esta bien..Ella es muy fuerte...

Sango: Pero es que como vamos a encontrar a Sheshomaru?El es el único que puede romper la barrera que impide que Kagome salga...

Miroku: Sheshomaru menciono que la familia Tachibana practicaba la magia negra no?Ese hombre quizás pertenece a esa familia pues utilizo unos poderes raros...

Sango: Si la mansion Kurosawa sigue en pie quizás la Tachibana también!Y alomejor Sheshomaru esta allí no?...-dijo algo mas animada al ver que al menos tenían algo por donde empezar a buscar...-

Miroku: Preguntaremos en el pueblo que pasemos la noche...Quizás nos puedan indicar...-se subieron al coche y volvieron a marcharse..No antes sin prometer que volverían a por Kagome...No sabían que podían encontrarse en su camino...pero lo afrontarían con valentía...-

Una muchacha comía manzanas de uno de los árboles nuevos del gran jardín...Eran deliciosas...Y la verdad tenia bastante hambre...pensaba en las palabras de Inuyasha...decía que no comía desde hacia años...Claro...la batalla sucedió hace unos 100 años...Si no fuera por lamaldición..Inuyasha habría muerto como alguien normal...La maldición le otorgaba una vida eterna..una juventud eterna...y un sufrimiento eterno...Que pasaría si ella lo liberara?Coloco su mano en el pecho al sentir un vuelco en su corazón al pensar algo desagradable...

Kagome: ( Si la maldición se rompe?Y todo vuelve a su curso natural...Inuyasha...Morirá!)

Continuara….

Muchas gracias por los mensajes de verdad! Siento k no sea muy larga pero es que el suspense así lo exige! Jejejej Ese maldito de Naraku! K malo es eh! Y ahora k pasara con Inuyasha y Kagome? Podrá Kagome liberarlo? Se atreverá? O el miedo a perderlo sera mas fuerte? Continuad leyendo y lo sabréis! Jajaja un besoteeeeee

Darkirie 


	9. Prefiero morir

El día continuaba avanzando...Una muchacha se había quedado en una habitación..aun llevaba el kimono blanco...Pues una situación embarazosa provoco la rotura de su ropa...Se atormentaba pensando...En que consecuencias traería la rotura de la maldición...No sabia en que consistía exactamente...ni cual era su papel en todo eso...Pero la idea de que al romperla el moriría por el paso de los años..la aterrorizaba...  
****

Por su parte Inuyasha pensaba en ella...encerrado en su habitación...desde que hablaron a la hora de comer ella no se había movido..Eso le extrañaba pues en los días que llevaba allí nunca paraba quieta...Y esta vez no habían discutido..no sabia porque se ocultaba...Se canso demasiado...y decidió ir a verla pues esa espera iba a acabar con el...Entro en la habitación firmemente con el ceño algo fruncido...Paro un poco..la imagen de Kagome así vestida..fue por un momento como ver a Kykio...Pero ella era diferente...  
****

**  
**Inuyasha: Que te pasa!..-dijo con su tono arrogante y malhumorado...-

Kagome: No es nada...-dijo triste y sin mirarle a los ojos..lo cual lo desespero aun mas...Fue hacia ella la agarro por los hombros...levantándola del tatami...-

Inuyasha: No me mientas...estas triste..lo veo en tus ojos...-dijo mirándola fijamente y quedando algo cerca el uno del otro..lo suficiente para sonrojar sus mejillas...-  
****

Kagome: Inuyasha...-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos...pensando en aquel fatal destino que podía suceder...Que podía hacer..si le salvaba el podía morir...pero como podía irse y dejarle sufrir eternamente...-

El escuchar su nombre en aquella dulce voz lo hacia derretirse...su mirada se fijo en sus labios...tenia ganas de poseerlos otra vez..de robarle mas besos...Pero sabia que la otra mujer que hubo en su vida observaba...Eso le hacia detenerse y solo podía imaginar como haría suya aquella frágil muchacha...El silencio de ambos se extendió...y una lagrima empezó a recorrer la mejilla de Kagome...

Inuyasha: Por...Por que..lloras?...-dijo mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía al verla sufrir...-  
****

Kagome: Tu sabes...que ocurrirá si lamaldición se rompe?..-dijo tímidamente...Inuyasha se quedo sin respuesta...Jamas había pensado en eso..la verdad es que el desconocía la posibilidad de salvarle..y no sabia en que consistía exactamente...-

Inuyasha: Yo...no lo se...Ni siquiera sabia que alguien como tu podría liberarme Kagome...-dijo inocentemente...eso provoco aun mas dolor en ella...el ni siquiera pensaba en que podía morir...que podía hacer?...-  
****

Kagome: Los espectros...no dijeron nada acerca de como romper lamaldición?...-El arqueo una ceja extrañado...No entendía a que venían esas preguntas...-****

  
Inuyasha: Solo dijeron..que tenias que quedarte aquí...Que tu compañía seria suficiente...-dijo soltándola de los hombros...pues aun la tenia sujeta...-

Kagome : Debo irme...-dijo levantándose...y saliendo a toda prisa..El se levanto rápidamente para seguirle...no entendía nada...-

Inuyasha: Pero donde vas!..-dijo empezando a correr al ver queKagome empezaba a salir al jardín...-

Kagome: No me sigas..Yo no puedo quedarme...-dijo llorando aun mas...llego a la puerta y se detuvo en seco al ver otra vez a dichos espectros delante de ella...el atardecer llegaba y parecía que la oscuridad les traía de vuelta...-

Espectro 1: No puedes pasar...Tu sitio esta aquí...  
****

Kagome: NO!Yo no puedo quedarme!Si me quedo Inuyasha...-no pudo terminar no podía pronunciar aquellas palabras..-

Espectro2: Las consecuencias no importan!Nosotros merecemos descansar en paz!..-dijo mientras la rodeaban y empezaban a acercársele...ella se arrodillo...y aferro sus manos a su cara...-

Kagome: Si le libero el morirá!Y YO NO PODRIA SOPORTAR VIVIR SIN EL!...-esa frase hizo retroceder un poco a los espíritus..y dejo pasmado a un chico que observaba la escena mientras llegaba. Ella se percato de su presencia y le miro...- Inuyasha...  
****

Inuyasha: Alejaos de ella!...-dijo intentando golpear con su espada a aquellas formas no físicas...Pero consiguió hacerlos desaparecer...oyendo por ultimo sus voces..-

Espectros: Nuestra barrera sigue intacta...Ella no saldrá...-Kagome respiraba agitadamente mientras lloraba...Inuyasha la miro entristecido..por su dolor...y por lo que había escuchado...-****

Inuyasha: Kagome...estas bien?...-dijo ayudándola a levantarse pero ella le quito la mano con fuerza y le miro con cara de enfadada...-

Kagome: No seas así!Yo no puedo...es demasiado para mi...

Inuyasha: Pero tu viniste con esa misión..Ahora no puedes irte pase lo que pase!...-dijo cogiéndola de los hombros..ella se entristeció aun mas viendo como el aceptaba su destino...-  
****

Kagome: NO!Lo siento..no quiero que sufras eternamente..Pero tampoco puedo verte morir por mi culpa!Así que me voy!...-cuando se giro noto como Inuyasha la cogió del brazo y la abrazo con fuerza...-

Inuyasha: Prefiero morir y pasar mis últimos días contigo...-ella quedo boquiabierta...sus lagrimas se detuvieron por un momento al igual que su corazón...No podía creer lo que oía...-  
****

Kagome: Inuyasha...No digas eso...-dijo hundiendo su rostro en su pecho..mientras las lagrimas volvían a salir...-

Inuyasha: Si que lo digo!...Kagome..Tu...lo has cambiado todo...Pasar cien años maldito a valido la pena solo para conocerte a ti...-dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían...se impresiono..desde que Kykio murió no había vuelto a llorar...Pero esta vez era de felicidad...-

Kagome: Tu solo dices eso porque sientes que has recuperado a Kykio gracias a mi parecido con ella...-El la cogió de los hombros y coloco sus rostros a unos centímetros...sintiendo la respiración de ambos en sus labios...-

Inuyasha: Eso no es verdad!Tu...no eres como ella...-acaricio su rostro con dulzura...sus manos eran mas calidas que antes...ella se estremecía ante tan tierna caricia...- Kagome...tu sonrisa me hace sentir tan bien...le has devuelto la luz a mi vida!

Sus miradas quedaron fijas sin expresar mas palabras...ella sentía su corazónacelerado...Y el sentía como se perdía en aquellos ojos castaños...

Kagome: Yo...no quiero perderte...y no quiero hacerte daño!...-dicho esto se lanzo a sus brazos..y entrelazo sus bocas en un beso desesperado...Inuyasha la empujo un poco hasta que quedaron apoyados en la pared del porche...Inuyasha la agarro de por la nuca mientras profundizaba aquel beso..introdujo su lengua...provocando miles de sensaciones en ella..que no hacia mas que corresponder y poder demostrarle por fin todo lo que sentía por el...-

Se besaban sin parar..en ese momento no existía nada mas...solo ellos dos...Inuyasha beso su cuello...sintiendo el sabor de su piel..quería sentirla..quería conocer aquel cuerpo...todo sobre ella...Aspiraba aquel rico aroma y se embriagaba con la calidez de su cuerpo...ella se sonrojaba notaba como el deseo escapaba a la cordura...y sus cuerpos empezaban a enloquecerse...pero no quería detenerse...No sabia que podría ocurrir..y quería tenerle al menos una vez..quería que aquel muchacho fuera el primero..y el único...  
****

La cogió entre sus brazos...y mirándola fijamente entro hacia la casa... Y le hablo con una voz seductora mientras rozaba sus labios con los suyos...

Inuyasha: Ven conmigo...

Un joven intentaba acomodarse...sus muñecas y sus tobillos estaban sujetos..no conseguía encontrar una buena posición...Su mente daba vueltas..pensaba en la cara del individuo que lo secuestro...le era muy familiar...y el le miro con sorpresa..quizás se conocían de algo y no recordaba de que...****

Sheshomaru: ( Mierda...Que voy a hacer?Como voy a salir de aquí!..)- tenia sed...no sabia si conseguiría salir con vida de allí...)

****

****

Una joven ponía una especie de ungüento en su boca...tenia un morado causado por el golpe de su señor...Estaba herida..se sentía atrapada..no podía escapar..y ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacia ese hombre...Hacia tiempo que su razón de vivir había desaparecido..Y miles de veces había pensado en quitarse la vida...Alguien entro en su cuarto provocando su rabia...

Kagura: Kanna!Sal de aquí!Se que tu le dijiste a Naraku que le mentí!...-dijo acercándose a ella para intimidarla..pero la expresión de la blanca mujer no cambiaba..-

Kanna: No venia por eso...Hay un prisionero...Debes alimentarle...

Kagura: Ja!Y porque yo?Que lo hagan las sirvientas!  
****

Kanna: No desobedezcas a Naraku Kagura..Es un consejo...-diciendo esto se marcho...y Kagura malhumorada se dirigió a la cocina cogió un plato de comida y fue hacia las mazmorras...-

Alli entro en la única celda ocupada por alguien...encontró a un chico joven...su melena extremadamente larga..tenia un color algo claro..no conseguía discernir bien por la oscuridad del lugar..Pues la luz del atardecer entraba por un pequeño ventanal...El muchacho levanto la mirada desafiante al oír que alguien entraba...Quedo sorprendido por aquellos ojos carmesíes...y ella igual al ver unos ojos de un color ambarinos muy peculiar...****

Sheshomaru: Y tu que quieres?...-dijo malhumorado..forzando su vista para poder verla bien...-

Kagura: Eres muy arrogante para estar en esa situación!Aquí te dejo la comida!..-dejo la comida al lado...mientras el no la miro...quería cogerle el rostro para verle..pero prefirió marcharse sin mas...-

Sheshomaru: Gracias...-dijo cambiando el tono a algo un poco mas suave..ella se giro..y le miro tiernamente..le daba pena la situación en la que estaba...Le desato las manos...con un puñal que llevaba escondido...Y se giro para irse...-

Kagura: Espero que te guste...-y salio de la celda cerrando con llave..aquel encuentro la dejo muy pensativa...- ( Ese hombre...me a dado pena...Se veía atractivo...que pena que estuviera tan oscuro...Que ara aquí?Que tendra que ver con Inuyasha?...No entiendo que quiere conseguir Naraku...)

Dos jóvenes llegaban a un pueblo..al tiempo que el sol se empezaba a esconder...Preguntaban a los aldeanos...Necesitaban conocer si la mansión Tachibana aun seguía en pie...Por fin un anciano les contó que si seguía..Y les indico el camino a seguir...Volvieron al coche y se encaminaron hacia allí...Tenían que liberar a su amigo...Y así también podrían liberar a Kagome...Pues no sabían nada de ella en esos momentos...

Sango: Ojala esto se solucione pronto...-dijo tristemente mientras Miroku la rodeo con su brazo...-

Miroku: Ya veras como todo se va arreglar...

Mientras en la mansión...Inuyasha recostó a Kagome..en su gran cama la observaba atentamente ..eso provocaba el sonrojo en ella..pues era la primera vez que estaba con un chico...

Inuyasha: Eres preciosa...-dijo volviéndola a besar...y colocándose un poco encima y al lado de ella...Ella sonrió vergonzosa...Mientras le besaba mas para no tener que encontrarse con aquella penetrante mirada...-

Kagome: Inuyasha...Yo...-de repente la imagen de Kykio apareció delante de ellos..Kagome abrió sus ojos pero no soltó a Inuyasha...Kykio sonrió...-

Kykio: Yo soy su pasado...Tu eres su presente y su futuro...No temas amarle...-dicho esto desapareció..dejando una tierna sonrisa en Kagome...el la miro fijándose que miraba hacia otro lugar...-

Inuyasha: Kagome...

Aquellos ojos ambarinos la miraban con dudas y con temor de no ser correspondido otra vez...Se sonrojo un poco pensando que ya no había nada que le impidiera demostrarle a aquel joven...todo lo que la hacia sentir...y como con su arrogancia había conquistado su corazón...El silencio se hizo eterno aunque fueron unos segundos...Acerco sus tímidos labios a los de el y antes de unirlos...

Kagome: Te amo...-dijo besándole intensamente...y aferrando sus manos a su espalda...el beso se extinguió y se miraron fijamente...Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de aquel joven...Ella se sorprendió jamás le había visto sonreír así...-

Inuyasha: Kagome...Quiero hacerte mía...-Esa frase paralizo a lajoven y subió todo el rubor a su rostro..Era tan directo que a veces la intimidaba...Claro habían crecido en épocas tan diferentes..el no estaba acostumbrado a esos formalismos...Solo necesitaba saber una cosa para entregarse a el completamente..-

Kagome: Me amas?...-dijo buscando la respuesta en sus ojos...-

Inuyasha: Mas que a nada...Eres lo único por lo cual..deseo vivir...-Ella sonrió...lo cual era como una aceptación...la tomo entre sus brazos arqueando su espalda...beso su cuello..con fuerza y desesperación...abrió su kimono y recorrió su cuerpo con caricias y besos que la hacían enloquecer...Sentía como perdía el control de su cuerpo y como solo existía aquel placer y aquel amor que la hacia sentir...-

Kagome: Inu...ya...sha...-pronunciaba su nombre entrecortadamente por su respiración agitada..-

Ella agarraba aquellas sabanas entre sus manos para poder soportar aquel deseo...el seguía descubriendo y haciéndole sentir mas placer...se enloquecía aquel cuerpo joven...tan calido...y tan puro...El la miraba notaba su inexperiencia...eso lo incitaba mas a hacerla conocer mas placer...Inuyasha se irguió un poco y abrió su kimono del todo..Un fornido cuerpo quedo ante sus ojos..ella observo había muchas cicatrices...de batallas...Con sus temblorosas manos acaricio aquel fuerte torso..se levanto y beso aquellas marcas de heridas pasadas...Era una manera de sanar todo el dolor que el había sufrido...El sonreía observándola...recibiendo cada caricia de aquella joven...Le costaba contenerse...quería hacerla suya...marcarla para el..Pero no quería lastimarla...Su instinto fue mas fuerte que todo eso...

Inuyasha: Te amo...-Diciendo eso...la copio tumbándola en la cama otra vez...cogió una de sus piernas colocándola en su hombro...y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar entro en ella sin ni siquiera preguntar...Un grito ahogado salio de la garganta de Kagome..no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior...Noto como los gemidos de dolor se iban transformando en unos mucho mas placenteros...- Me encantas...

Dicho esto salio de ella colocándola boca abajo..ella no podía...o no quería detenerle...le estaba haciendo conocer sensaciones...que quería seguir probando...Noto como los largos mechones de Inuyasha se posaban en su espalda..se estaba recostando en ella...Noto como volvió a irrumpir en su interior con mucha mas fuerza que antes...Kagome aferraba su cabeza a la almohada..para no soltar miles de gritos...al notar como tanto placer era insoportable...Inuyasha cayo rendido en su espalda...y acarito su cuerpo y su cabello...Estaba exhausto y su respiración rebotaba en la oreja de ella...No podían pronunciar palabra aquel acto había demostrado mucho mas que amor...Inuyasha se coloco a su lado buscando su mirada..quería asegurarse de que Kagome estaba bien..de que no había sido demasiado brusco con ella...encontró los ojos de Kagome no tan tímidos como de costumbre...su cara de muchacha inocente había cambiado a la de una mujer...Sonrió seductoramente y le beso en los labios...apoyando su rostro en su pecho y acomodándose para descansar...

Kagome: Soy tuya...Para siempre...Pase lo que pase no lo olvides...-el recostó su cara en su cabello aspirando aquel embriagador aroma que solo ella poseía...-

Inuyasha: Te amo...tampoco quiero que lo olvides...-quedaron dormidos con sus cuerpos entrelazados...sintiendo sus respiraciones y su calor...aquella noche se habían unido...en cuerpo y alma...Sabían que vendrían momentos difíciles...pero si se habían conocido...no existía la casualidad..solo el destino...-

La oscura noche cubría de sombras la mansión Tachibana..una mujer intentaba conciliar el sueño..pero no podía había tantas cosas que no le encajaban...El motivo por el cual Inuyasha Kurosawa ataco sin mas a su familia hacia cien años...Como aquella chica estaba haciendo cambiar la casa..y haciéndola volver a su estado anterior...Y el porque..Naraku había secuestrado a aquel hombre...Estaba en muy mala situación...Y sin saber porque le preocupaba...aquellos ojos causaron un efecto en ella...no consiguió verle bien..pero la atraía considerablemente...coloco una fina bata sobre su cuerpo...y salio sigilosa hacia las mazmorras...

Sheshomaru: Quien anda ahí?..-cambio su furioso rostro a uno sorprendido..al encontrarse aquellos ojos carmesíes un poco alumbrados por la luna...-

Kagura: Solo quería saber como estabas...-dijo hablando un poco bajito..sabia que el castigo seria severo si descubrían que estaba allí...-

Sheshomaru: Márchate...A aquel hombre no le gustara que estés aquí...-dijo recostándose pesadamente en la pared...Ella se acerco...y coloco su mano en su rostro...lo acaricio dulcemente...y sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al entrar en contacto con el...-

Kagura: Me recuerdas mucho a alguien...Tu frialdad...tu mirada...tu piel...-dijo melancólica...no podían verse bien..pero el sintió casi lo mismo que ella...- Pero esa persona ya no esta en este mundo...- Una lagrima cayo por su rostro...y noto como aquellos brazos la hundían en su pecho y la abrazaban fuerte...-

Sheshomaru: Me gustaría tanto pensar que fueras ella...-dijo aguantándose las lagrimas...Ella se sonrojo...y se separo para poder mirarle al menos a su rostro poco alumbrado...-

Kagura: Que fuera quien?...-antes de contestar...Sintió como aquellos fríos labios se posaban en ella...Se sintió paralizada..no podía ser aquella sensación que le provocaba era la misma que sentía cuando...-

En un piso muy céntrico...Una anciana velaba el sueño de una pequeña niña...Un gran estruendo reventó la pared de la habitación..provocando el pánico en la señora...un hombre oscuro irrumpió levitando en la habitación y cogió a la pequeña entre sus brazos...

...: No!No te lleves a Rin maldito!..-dijo intentando alcanzarlo...pero una fuerza la empujo contra la pared...-

...: Jajajajjaja! Vaya Kaede sigues siendo tenaz a pesar de la edad!Lo siento...pero la niña se vendrá conmigo a ver a sus padres...-Dijo desapareciendo sin mas...-

Kaede: Naraku!No tuviste suficiente con arruinar la vida de mi sobrino!Ahora vas a quitarle lo único que le queda?..-dijo rompiendo a llorar intentando ponerse en pie...-

Aquel beso tan tierno fue interrumpido por una maquiavélica carcajada...y la luz entro en la habitación..alumbrando a aquel ser...

Naraku: Jjajajaja...Que tierno...me encantan estas escenas...-una dulce voz dejo al joven profesor helado...-

Rin: Papi!...-dijo una niña asustada llorando...-

Sheshomaru: Rin!Suéltala maldito gusano!...-Kagura abrió sus ojos...y se agarro el pecho intentando controlar su corazón...-

Kagura: Rin...?..-dijo con la mirada perdida...de repente dirigió su mirada hacia aquel joven...gracias a la luz desprendida...por Naraku pudo verle por fin...- She...Shes...sho...ma..ru?

El joven se paralizo al oír su nombre en aquella voz...Era imposible sonaba igual que ella...pero no podía ser...se atrevió a mirarla y casi se desploma al poder verla bien...No podía articular palabra...

Naraku: Pero es que no os habíais reconocido?Menuda sorpresa...Yo que os he traído a Rin para estar la familia completa!

Sheshomaru: Pero que estas diciendo!Deja a mi hija!

Naraku: Lo que oyes mi querido Sheshomaru...te mentí...jajajjaja...Ella no murió...Mírala bien...es Kagura...tu esposa...


	10. La desicion de Kagura

El silencio permanecía...solo se oían pequeños sollozos de una niña asustada...Que observaba a su padre...el cual tenia sus ojos abiertos y mirando bien a aquella mujer...Como no se había dado cuenta antes...?Lo sospecho al ver aquel color rubí en sus ojos..solo ella los poseía..Pero como pensar que estaba** viva...?**

FLASH BACK...

Sheshomaru: Por que te has llevado a mi mujer?..-decía sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un bebe de pocos días de vida...-  
****

Naraku: Ella debía tomar su cargo en su familia..Teniamos una misión la cual ella podría a ver hecho muy bien...-dijo sarcásticamente..-

****

Sheshomaru: Por..que hablas en pasado?Es que acaso ya no lo hara asi de bien?..-dijo ocultando bien **la** bebe de aquel oscuro personaje...-

Naraku: Pues no...A preferido quitarse **la** vida..antes que venir conmigo...-Hizo aparecer una imagen en la que se vio a Kagura ahorcada...Sheshomaru sintio como su corazon se partia en mil pedazos...no podia ser...la había perdido..a su único amor..a **la** mujer que habia derretido su gélida mirada...y la mujer que le habia dado una hija...Empezo a llorar amargamente...Mientras Naraku le observaba irónico...- Yo no quería que sucediera algo así...Si ella me hubiera obedecido...

Sheshomaru: CALLATE!Marchate de aqui o te matare!Solo me controlo por no cometer un acto asi delante de mi hija!VETE!...-la pequeña Rin empezo a llorar...al igual que su padre..Naraku desaparecio de alli sonriendo...y dejo a aquel joven padre...solo y destrozado...- Kagura...  
****

FIN DELFLASH BACK...

Todas aquellas imagenes pasaron por la mente de Sheshomaru...Y se le hacian tan increibles viendo a Kagura a su lado..la cual permanecia inmovil mientras miles de lagrimas resvalaban por sus ojos...El llanto fuerte de Rin la hizo reaccionar...

Kagura: Sueltala!...-dijo abriendo un abanico con el cual podia usar sus poderes...- Devuelveme a mi hija o...

Naraku: Que haras Kagura?...-dijo acercandose a ella y cogiendola fuerte por el menton...- No te olvides que soy yo quien domina **la** situacion ahora...jajajaja  
****

Sheshomaru: No **la** toques!..-dijo acercandose como podia pues sus pies aun estaban atados...cuando iva a alcanzar a Naraku..Este se elevo con Rin en sus brazos...-

Naraku: Veo que el tiempo...no a pasado para vuestro amor...-solto a Rin que empezo a caer en picado llorando..Kagura **la** alcanzo con un viento creado por ella...y **la** cogio entre sus brazos..la pequeña se habia desmayado...la estrecho en sus brazos y miro desafiante a su pariente...- No quieres perderlos de nuevo verdad?

Kagura: Que quieres decir?

Naraku: Es simple querida...Si me traes a **l**a chica que acompaña a Inuyasha seras libre...Y podras estar de nuevo con tu hija y tu esposo...Mañana quiero una respuesta...- desaparecio cerrando **la** puerta del calabozo y dejandolos encerrados...la oscuridad volvio a apoderarse del lugar...Pero una antorcha en la puerta provoco una tenue luz..que les bastaba para mirarse...Rin desperto en los brazos de su madre...-

Rin: Quenere tu?...-las lagrimas de Kagura se hicieron incesantes...su hija..su niña..Era solo un bebe cuando **la** separaron de ella...y ahora no **la** reconocia...Pero el saber que estaba bien era suficiente...No le dio tiempo a contestar un hombre que observaba con sus ojos completamente humedos...-  
****

Sheshomaru: Es tu madre...Rin..ella es tu mama...-Kagura lo miro atonita...aquellas palabras fueron tan tiernas tan dulces...-

Rin: Eres mi mami?...

Kagura: Si...-dijo en voz baja pues las lagrimas ahogaban su voz...Se sintio feliz al ver como aquella niña se aferraba en su regazo y se acomodaba bien en sus brazos..-

Rin: Mami...-dijo empezando a dormirse despues de todo el miedo que habia pasado...Sheshomaru las observaba sonriendo...No podia creer que las estuviera viendo juntas...Como el dia en el que Rin vino al mundo y Kagura la acogio en sus brazos...-  
****

Kagura: Se ha dormido...-dijo timidamente...Sheshomaru se quito su chaqueta y se la dio..pusieron a la pequeña envuelta en la calida chaqueta y tumbada en la cama de la celda...En ese momento sus miradas se miraron intensamente...Los ojos de Kagura aun estaban vidriosos...sus corazones habian perdido el control...No sabian que hacer...el pensar que se habian perdido y ahora encontrarse...-

Sheshomaru: Te he echado tanto de menos...- Ella no pudo soportar mas aquella distancia y se lanzo a su brazos...que **la** estrecharon con dulzura e intensidad...como queriendo comprobar que era real..Que no era una ilusion...-

****

Kagura: Y yo a ti...-dijo llorando...pegando su rostro en su pecho..y agarrando por detras su plateada cabellera...se habia sentado encima suyo...y se refugiaba en su amado...-

Sheshomaru: Que ocurrio?...Por que te quedaste aqui?...- Kagura ceso su llanto para poder hablar las imagenes de lo sucedido pasaron porsu mente y empezo a narrarselas a su esposo...-

FLASH BACK...

Kagura: Por que me has traido aqui!Yo no quiero saber nada de esta familia!...-dijo levantandose del suelo..ya que **la** habia soltado con brutalidad haciendola caer...-

**  
**Naraku: Tu eres Kagura Tachibana!Debes tomar tu papel en esta familia!

Kagura: NO!Yo soy Kagura Kusabi ese es el apellido de mi esposo!Ademas cambie mi apellido a Himuro incluso antes de casarme solo para no tener nada que ver con esta familia!...-Naraku **la** golpeo...haciendola callar...-

Naraku: Pues eso no te ha servido de nada!Tu sangre es de los Tachibana y por consiguiente has heredado nuestros poderes!Y los usaras para impedir **la** libertad de aquel maldito!..-dijo cogiendola del cuello y gritandole...-

Kagura: Pero que tonterias estas diciendo!Yo no voy a ayudarte a nada!

Naraku: Si no lo haces..Tu esposo y tu hija moriran...-esa frase **la** detuvo porcompleto...lo miro horrorizada...-

Kagura: No..eso...no!Hare lo que quieras...-dijo sumisamente...de repente un aura negra salio de Naraku y se introdujo en ella...Noto como una fuerza nacia en su interior..y el viento se controlo a su alrededor...y se detuvo solo con un jesto de su mano...-

Naraku: Ves?Tus poderes estaban deseando salir...Y ahora...me perteneces...

Kagura: Me quedare aqui..Pero no le hagas daño a mi familia...

**  
**Naraku: jajajaj!Lo siento querida...ya es tarde para eso..debo asegurarme...de que no habra nada por lo cual querras escapar...-aparecio una imagen de Rin y Sheshomaru consumidos por las llamas...Kagura parecio enloquecer...-

Kagura: NO!NO NO NO!...-dijo llorando y golpeando el suelo...con los puños..Sin pensarlo dos veces corrio hacia el gran balcon y se lanzo por el...Naraku se asomo rapidamente y sonrio al ver su cuerpo estallado contra el suelo...-

Naraku: estupida ni asi te libraras de mi...-bajo con sus poderes y envolvio a **la** joven en un aura roja..Los ojos carmesis de Kagura volvieron a abrirse y reconocio lo que habia pasado..no podia creer que hubiera sobrevivido...-

Kagura: Que...Que me has hecho!..-dijo tocando su cuerpo..comprobando que estaba intacta...-  
****

Naraku: Tu alma es mia...Y nisiquiera la muerte te librara de mi...Estaras a mi servicio..para siempre...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK...

Sheshomaru la acogio entre sus brazos...Y la consolo...Habian sufrido tanto...El estar lejos el uno del otro...Pero ella..habia pasado por algo peor..No habia podido disfrutar de Rin..y habia vivido atrapada por aquel hombre...Cogio su rostro..y noto una queja por parte de ella...

Sheshomaru: Te a golpeado?...-dijo mirandola seriamente...-  
****

Kagura: Tranquilo..no es nada...

Sheshomaru: Voy a matarle por lo que nos ha hecho...-la beso dulcemente con mucho cuidado..para no hacerle daño...Se besaron intensamente...entre cada beso desviaban la mirada hacia su niña para ver que estuviera bien...Recosto su cara en su pecho y quedaron dormidos...-  
****

El alba llegaba por fin...Una pareja dormia en una gran cama...y el sol empezaba a alumbrar sus cuerpos desnudos...Los ojos ambarinos fueron los primeros en abrirse...sonrio dulcemente al ver a aquella chica a su lado..acariciaba su espalda dulcemente...recorria sus curbas y aspiraba su aroma..Sus caricias la hizieron despertar..y sonrio al ver aquella dulce mirada...

Kagome: Buenos dias...-dijo desperezando su rostro...que tenía sus mejillas algo sonrojadas...El muchacho le dio un beso...y ella le aparto algunos mechones reveldes de su rostro...-

Inuyasha: Te amo...esta noche a sido fantastica...

Kagome se levanto sin decir nada..camino un poco por la habitacion..se dio cuenta de como las ventanas ya no estaban rotas..faltaba tan poco para que todo volviera a la normalidad...Encontro su kimono en el suelo lo cogio y al levantarse noto como aquellos musculosos brazos la estrechaban...

Inuyasha: Que ocurre?...-dijo hablandole a su oido...ella sintio un escalofrio..su cuerpo se estremecia por completo al sentirle tan cerca...-

Kagome: Nada...Solo pensaba en que tal vez tan bien pasaste noches asi con Kykio en este lugar...-Inuyasha la volvio hacia el para mirarla a los ojos...-

Inuyasha: Yo nunca estube con Kykio en esta habitacion...Nuestro matrimonio se consumaba en su habitacion y siempre dormiamos separados...Es la primera vez que paso una noche entera con alguien...-queria hacerla entender que para el tambien habian cosas nuevas...y que estar con ella no era igual que cuando estaba con Kykio...Ella sonrio..-

Kagome: Gracias...-dijo besandole mientras el la cogia por la cintura levantandola del suelo...Y se perdian el uno en el otro...-

Una chica y un chico despertaban ...habian dormido en el asiento trasero de un coche...sus ropas estaban desperdigadas por el automovil..y se habian tapado con sus chaquetas..la joven se sonrojo al verle...

Sango: Hola...-dijo sin mirarle el joven la cogio del rostro y le beso...-

Miroku: Hola mi amor...-acaricio su rostro...y le sonrio..calmando la verguenza de la chica...-

Sango: debemos irnos..La mansion Tachibana esta muy cerca segun lo que nos dijo aquel anciano...Creo que en una hora estaremos alli...-dijo empezando a buscar su ropa...-

Miroku: Tienes razon..-Dijo estirando sus brazos y su cuerpo..mientras observaba simpatico a Sango buscar su ropa..entre los asientos...-

Terminaron de vestirse...y comieron algo que quedaba en sus maletas...Miroku empezo a conducir..pues Sango habia conducido todo el viaje...deseaban llegar..tenian que encontrar a su profesor...

Una niña despertaba a sus padres..haciendoles cosquillitas...Los ojos amabrinos de el se abrieron...y cogio a Rin en sus brazos mientras Kagura despertaba tambien...No podia asimilarlo..los tenia alli con ella...Sheshomaru **la** miro sonriendole y le paso a Rin..la cual beso a su madre en **la** mejilla...Eran felices..despues de cuatro años...despues de pensar que no volverian a verse..estaban juntos otra vez..pero...

Naraku: Buenos dias familia feliz...-dijo abriendo **la** celda y entrando con **la** mujer albina a su lado...-

Sheshomaru: te voy a matar!..-dijo levantandose hacia el para atacarlo..pero una fuerza salida de los ojos de Naraku lo impulso contra **la** pared y lo mantuvo suspendido...-

Kagura: NO!Dejale!...-Rin empezo a llorar y se abrazo fuerte a su madre..-

Rin: Papa...

Naraku: Y bien Kagura?Te has decidido ya?...-la mujer fijo sus ojos rubis en aquel malvado ser...-

Kagura: A que te refieres Naraku?...-dijo ocultando a Rin entre sus brazos...-

Naraku: Te lo dije...Si me traes a **la** mujer que esta con Inuyasha...Seras libre...Y podras estar con tu familia...-La imagen de Kagome salio en el espejo de Kanna...ella trago saliba ..que podia hacer...no podia poner en peligro a su familia...-

Sheshomaru: ( Es Kagome! Tiene que secuestrar a Kagome!)...

Naraku: Mejor aun...la oferta cambia..Si no lo haces tu esposo morira ahora mismo...

**La** fuerza que mantenia a Sheshomaru contra **la** pared augmento..provocando un grito de dolor en el...

Kagura: Esta bien!Lo hare pero no le hagas daño!...

Naraku: Perfecto sal en 5 minutos...

El hombre salio y Sheshomaru cayo al suelo...Rin corrio hacia el y Kagura lo ayudo a levantarse...

Kagura: Estas bien?...-dijo recostandolo en su hombro...-

Sheshomaru: Si..No es nada...Kagura...no puedes traer a esa chica...

Kagura: Pero mi amor!Es **la** unica manera de salvaros **la** vida!Y de ser libre por fin!..-dijo cogiendole el rostro apoyando su frente en **la** de el...-

Sheshomaru: pero ella es mi alumna..No puedes matar a Kagome!Ademas no podemos confiar en Naraku!

Kagura: Lo siento!Yo ya **la** salve en una ocasion oclutandola de Naraku...pero no pienso volver a perderos!Debo arriesgarlo todo!Cuida de Rin!..-salio a toda prisa..Sheshomaru cogio a su hija en sus brazos..y vio como Kanna cerraba **la** celda otra vez...-

Sheshomaru: ( Esto no puede ser! Naraku no puede salirse con **la** suya!)

Una mujer volaba con su pluma magica..se habia puesto su kimono y se dirigia a toda velocidad a **la** mansion Kurosawa...Al llegar vio como todo estaba casi recuperado..era impresionante el cambio que habia dado ese lugar...Vio como una pareja corria por las flores del jardin intendando atraparse...Las risas se oian...por primera vez aquel atormentado joven sonreia...

Kagura: ( Ahora entiendo..lo de devolverle **la** calidez a su corazon...)-sonrio ante ese pensamiento..pero su sonrisa desaparecio volviendo muy triste su expresion...- (Lo siento...Pero no puedo sacrificar a mi familia...Llevare a Kagome ante Naraku...Para poder ser libre...)

**La** pareja jugaba en el jardin..Inuyasha atrapo a Kagome y le hacia cosquillas mientras cayeron a **la** hierba...Un fuerte viento trajo con ellos una figura misteriosa...

Inuyasha: Tu!Que haces aqui!...-dijo poniendo a Kagome detras de el..Y enfrentandose a esa persona...-

Kagome: Quien es?..-dijo cogiendo a Inuyasha de un brazo..y escondiendose un poco...-

Inuyasha: Ella..es de **la** familia Tachibana...Ha venido alguna vez a desacerse de intrusos que venian aqui...-dijo bajito mirando a Kagome..De repente miro hacia aquella mujer...- Que haces aqui Kagura?No le haras daño a Kagome!

Kagura: Inuyasha...no estoy aqui por gusto que quede claro...-dijo mirando hacia otro lado..se veia obligada..no quería hacer algo así..pero no tenia elección...-

Inuyasha: Y donde esta tu hermano!Dime donde esta Naraku!

Kagome: Naraku?

Inuyasha: El es ahora el patriarca...Posee unos poderes impresionantes..No tienen comparacion con las maldiciones que hacia Onigumo en su tiempo...

Kagura: Basta de charla!Todo eso se lo explicara Naraku en persona...-debia ser fria..tenia que pensar en su hija y en su esposo no podia ponerles en peligro...-

Inuyasha: A que te refieres?

Kagura: Pues que me llevo a Kagome!Naraku **la** quiere y he venido por ella!...-Inuyasha saco su espada y su ira empezo a reflejarse en su corazon...y por ese motivo **la** mansion empezo a envejecer lentamente...-

Inuyasha: NO TE LLEVARAS A KAGOME!Nadie me alejara de ella!...-de repente Kagura movio su abanico y un fuerte viento impulso a Inuyasha contra un arbol...Dejando a Kagome indefensa...Kagura **la** metio dentro de una bola echa de aire y se elevaron en el cielo...-

Kagome: INUYASHA!...-dijo golpeando aquella barrera mientras sus lagrimas empezaban a escaparse...-

Inuyasha: NOOO!KAGOME!

Y se marcharon entre el viento y el cielo...Dejando a un joven desolado po rlo que acabava de ocurrir...Se **la** habian llevado...a ella...a **la** muchacha que habia devuelto **la** calidez a su corazon..la que lo hacia feliz...Otra vez esa familia se interponia entre el y **la** mujer que amaba...Porque...el **la** amaba...no tenia ninguna duda...

Inuyasha: Esto no va a quedarse asi!Voy a salvar a Kagome cueste lo que cueste!

Continuara…


	11. ¡Tengo que salir!

Unos muchachos porfin llegaban a los muros de una impresionante mansion...Aparcaron su coche lejos..no tenian que ser descubiertos...Con unas cuerdas que encontraron en el maletero del coche de su amiga..consiguieron saltar el muro por **la** parte trasera de **la** casa...Un imponente jardin fue lo que encontraron..lleno de flores extrañas...con pinta de ser venenosas o por lo menos no eran simples margaritas...

Sango: Que sitio tan extraño...-dijo cogiendo **la** mano a su acompañante para sentirse mas segura...el cual el devolvio una sonrisa tierna...-

Miroku: Tranquila...Vamos a buscar a Sheshomaru...-se introdujeron en **la** casa...por una pequeña ventana de un estudio...habia unas estanterias enormes...llenas de libros muy antiguos...-

Sango: Vaya...La verdad siq ue tienen informacion sobre magia negroa..Todros estos libros tratan sobre hechizos y maldiciones...-dijo ojeandolos rapidamente..intentando coger algunos conceptos...-

Miroku: Encontraremos aqui algo para sacar a Kagome de **la** casa Kurosawa?

Sango: Quizas si!Vamos a buscar!..-entre los dos empezaron a mirar los libros..vigilando de vez encuando por **la** puerta por si viniera alguien...pero **la** verdad..aquella mansion estaba nueva e impoluta..pero...no parecia a ver ni un alma por alli...-

Una muchacha era dipositada en el suelo...La mujer de ojos carmesis **la** miraba con pena...Pero que podia hacer?Ella era solo otra victima de ese hermanos uyo llamado Naraku...El los controlaba a todos..aprovechandose de sus sentimientos...Pero habia algo en juego muy importante..mas que su vida...era...su familia...

Kagome: Por...por...que haces esto?...-dijo levantandose como podia pues tenia sus manos atadas...-

Kagura: Yo...lo siento...No tengo otra opcion...-dijo saliendo de **la** habitacion y cerrando con llave...-

Kagome: ( Que voy a hacer?Inuyasha dijo que los Tachibana mataban a cualquiera que entraban en contacto con el...y el no puede venir a ayudarme..estoy sola...)- dijo empezando a llorar y ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas...-

Una niña...despertaba en los brazos de su padre...se habia quedado dormida de aburrimiento..estar en una celda no era muy divertido para una niña de cuatro años...

Rin: Papi...la mujer de antes...es..mi mama de verda?..-dijo mientras restregaba sus aun endormiscados ojos...-

Sheshomaru: Si cariño...Ella es tu madre...-dijo acariciendo su cabello suavemente...-

Rin: Y none esta?

Sheshomaru: Pues...volvera pronto...Ya lo veras...Ella es muy fuerte...-dijo en un tono

algo mas preocupado...no sabia que habria pasado...si su mujer estaria bien..y si su alumna estaria en peligro con ella...-

En **la** mansion un joven **la** recorria rapidamente de arriba abajo...se habia colocado su antigua armadura...y habia afilado su gastada espada...Todos los espectros der **la** casa lo observaban...Persiguiendolo de arriba para abajo...

Inuyasha: QUEREIS DEJAR DE PERSEGUIRME DE UNA VEZ?...-dijo girandose fieramente hacia los seres...-

Espectro1: Solo te observamos mi señor...No creemos que de verdad crea que podra salir en busca de esa mujer...

Inuyasha: Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia!-dijo guardando un puñal en su tobillo...y terminado de alistarse para salir pro **la** gran puerta...-

Espectro3: Pero mi señor..Le es imposible salir!Y su unica liberacion era esa chica!Es imposibel que pueda salir!La **maldicion** aun sigue en pie!...-dijo colocandose frente a el...-

Inuyasha: Nadie a pedido vuetras opinion...Saldre de aqui sea como sea!Debo salvar a mi mujer!..-todos los espectros se extrañaron..desde **la** señora Kykio nunca le habian oido llamar asi a nadie...-

Llego a **la** puerta...la que dava al exterior..la que le repelia desde jacia mas de 100 años...Los espectros desaparecieron...sabianq ue no podrian hacerle cambiar de opinion...Bueno es que acaso alguien podria hacerlo?...

Inuyasha: ( Debo ser fuerte...Aguantare que **la** barrera me retire...pero seguire adelante! Por Kagome!)...-Inuyasha corrio hacia **la** puerta y **la** poderosa barrera lo hecho hacia atras...una vez detras de otra... Empezaba a asustarse de veras no podria salir?...No volveria a verla nunca mas?...Tenia una minima esperanza de poder salir..Que empezaba a desvanecerse... De repente una figura medio invisible aparecio ante el...dejandolo completamente helado...Ella...no era igual..el solo habia visto a sus soldados espectros...nunca a nadie mas..Y ahora ella...Su kimono teñido de sangre..como aquella noche...Se veia tan fria...El trago saliba con fuerza..antes poder mencionarla...-

Inuyasha: Ky...Kykio?...

El frio se apodero de el al tener aquella figura eterea delante...Se estremecio por completo...Estaba paralizado..jamas penso volver a verla pues sabia que **la** muerte no era su destino y por tanto no podria estar con ella otra vez en el otro mundo...Pero..hay estaba..su mirada habia perdido el brillo y **la** calidez...estaba gelida...igual que **la** ultima vez que **la** tuvo entre sus brazos...Una devil sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro..el se sorprendio..no sabia que hacer..que intenciones tendria?...

Kykio: Hola Inuyasha...-la mujer no podia verse con claridad..semi transparente y su figura se desvanecia mas abajo de las rodillas...-

Inuyasha: Kykio...Yo...-Que iva a decirle?...El habia estado con otra mujer...quizas Kykio se sentia traicionada...-

Kykio: No tienes que lamentarte...Yo sabia que todo esto pasaria..por eso **la** traje aqui...

Inuyasha: Es cierto..tu hiziste que Kagome viniera...Por que?...-Ella se acerco y acaricio el rostro del que fue su esposo...el sintio un escalofrio al notar aquel frio que no habia sentido nunca...-

Kykio: Porque ella tenia que salvarte...Tu tenias que ser libre mi amor...-una melancolia se infiltro en el corazon del joven...Hacia tanto tiempo que no oia su voz...-

Inuyasha: Kykio...lo siento..lo siento tanto...No supe protegerte...-Se abalanzo sobre ella para abrazarla...pero su cuerpo **la** atraveso por completo..eso le entristecio..ella ya no estaba aqui...solo era su alma...-

Kykio: No sufras mas...Tu **la** amas verdad?...-dijo tocandole el hombro..ella podia rozarle si lo deseaba pero muy poco...-

Inuyasha: Creo que es inutil ocultartelo y engañarme a mi mismo...-se dio **la** vuelta para poder mirar aquellos ojos sin vida ahora...- Ella... ella lo es todo...me ha devuelto **la** felicidad...No pense poder volver a ser feliz..y ahora...-Los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron..Kykio comprendia **la** adoracion que sentia por aquella chica...-

Kykio: Comprendo...Por eso..te voy a ayudar...-Inuyasha abrio sus ojos en expresion de sorpresa...Vio como Kykio se acerco a el..y penetraba en su cuerpo...se quedo parado hasta que pudo oir **la** voz de Kykio en su interior...-

Inuyasha: Que ocurre?

Kykio: Tranquilo...Sal..ves hacia **la** puerta...

Inuyasha: Pero Kykio..La barrera...

Kykio: adelante...-Inuyasha empezo a caminar ante **la** atenta mirada de sus espectros que controlaban desde el tejado..Increludos al ver como consiguio tirar de los fuertes anclajes del porton si ser repelido...Como si le costara muchisimo caminar...avanzo poco a poco contra una fuerza invisible...hasta que por un momento...estaba fuera y el porton se cerro de inmediato...-

Inuyasha: No me lo puedo creer!He salido!Estoy fuera!...-decia Inuyasha respirando agotadamente..de repente el alma de Kykio salio bruscamente de su cuerpo dandole una fuerte sacudida...-

Kykio: Inuyasha...Esto no es permanente...Solo podras estar fuera...unas 40 horas mas o menos...

Inuyasha: Por que?..-dijo preocupado viendo como su terrible **maldicion** aun le tenia cautivo...-

Kykio: Tienes dos dias...Yo estare aqui...con mi energia espiritual aguantare **la** barrera..Si no vuelves antes de ese plazo...moriras...Y mi alma se ira al infierno...-Inuyasha quedo en shock al oir eso...debia darse prisa...-

Inuyasha: No lo permitire!No dejare que tu alma sufra!No te preocupes volvere antes de dos dias!...-Salio corriendo mientras vio como Kykio se apoyaba en el pesado porton y su imagen se hacia invisible...-( Kykio debe descansar en paz...y tengo que salvar a Kagome..No puedo morir..Ahora que **la** tengo a ella NO PUEDO MORIR!)

Alguien entro en aquella habitacion..hacia varias horas que **la** habian encerrado alli..y por fin el culpable se dignaba a aperecer...

Naraku: Hola querida...-dijo aquel hombre oscuro...entro en **la** habitacion y cerro **la** tras de si...-

Kagome: Usted es..Naraku?...-dijo arrinconandose un poco en **la** pared...aquel hombre le daba escalofrios...Sentia algo tan maligno...que emanaba de el...-

Naraku: Asi es...Y tu nombre es?...-dijo plantandose delante y levantandola bruscamente para poder mirarla bien...-

Kagome: Yo...Soy Kagome...Higurashi...-Naraku aparto unos mechones de **la** cara de Kagome..y **la** apego a el un poco mas...-

Naraku: Eres muy hermosa...Ahora entiendo..que hayas conseguido conquistar a aquel frio ser...

Kagome: No hable asi de Inuyasha!- dijo intentando soltarse de aquel hombre...-

Naraku: Cuidado! Srta. Kagome!..-dijo apretandole el brazo con su mano...- Lo unico que necesito para que Inuyasha siga maldito para siempre es matarla...No me obligue a hacerlo tan pronto...Me gustaria disfrutar de usted antes...

Kagome: No!Ni lo sueñe!

Naraku: jajajajja!Tienes una capacidad de adaptacion increible!No muestras tu miedo en ningun momento...

Kagome: Si usted hubiera visto..todo lo que yo he visto en mi vida..Habria perdido el miedo se lo aseguro...

Naraku: Si puedo notar poderes en ti...Seguro que posees sentidos de medium...-La solto contra el suelo sin el minimo cuidado...mientras se dio **la** vuelta para salir...- Debo pensar que voy a hacer contigo...De momento esperame aqui querida...

Kagome: Bastardo...-dijo entre dientes...- ( Inuyasha...Estaremos juntos otra vez?..)

Continuara…

**Nota autora: **

Hola que tal? Que les pareció el capitulo? Las cosas se ponen cada vez más interesantes ¿Salvara Inuyasha a Kagome? Se verán otra vez? Lo sabréis si seguís leyendo dejadme reweis porfis ya que me animan a seg8uir. Disculpen la demora chao

Darkirie 


	12. Respuestas inesperadas

Habian rebuscado en todos los libros de esa biblioteca...Pero no parecia a ver nada efectivo que hablara de romper barreras o algo parecido...

Sango: Miroku!!En este libro hablan de Inuyasha!!!...-el joven se acerco para poder leer lo que su querida compañera habia encontrado...-

Miroku: Dicen que el maldito...estara encerrado y se ocuparan de que nadie se le acerque...Pues **la** clave para su libertad sera una persona...Que devolvera **la** calidez a su corazon...Cuando todo quede igual que antes...Cuando todo este igual que estaba antes de que **la** esposa muriera... el sera libre...

Sango: Esa persona a **la** que se refieren es Kagome!!!

**  
**Miroku: Eso quiere decir...Que silamaldicion se rompe Kagome quedara libre y Inuyasha tambien!!!

Sango: Pero que quiere decir lo de cuando todo este igual???Cuando todo este igual que estaba antes de que muriera **la** esposa...

Miroku: seria **la** esposa de Inuyasha???

Sango: O **la** esposa de alguno de los Tachibana???...-la puerta del estudio se abrio repentinamente provocando un fuerte susto a **la** pareja...Los habian descubierto...-

...: Quienes sois vosotros??? ...-una mujer elegante atractiva y con unos ojos color sangre los observaba con un abanico tapando algo de su rostro...Una niña corrio detras de ella entrando en **la** habitacion...-

Sango: Rin!!!Eres tu???...-la niña recordo a los amigos de su apdre y se valanzo sobre ellos para abrazarlos...-

Kagura: Pero que esta psando aqui Sheshomaru???...-el joven entro en **la** habitacion y se quedo helado al verlos alli...-

Sheshomaru: Sango Miroku!! Que estais haciendo aqui???!!

Miroku: Estas bien???!!...Hemos venido a rescatarte por supuesto!!!-dijo con gesto de preocupacion por aquella sospechosa mujer...-

Sango: No te tienen retenido???..-dijo tomando a Rin en brazos...Bajo **la** mirada recrelosa de su madre...-

Kagura: Me merezco una explicacion querido...Estos intrusos pueden ponernos en peligro si Naraku nos descubre...-Shehsomaru la rodeo con su brazo sonriendole tiernamente...Toda la frialdad de la joven desaparecio al instante...-

Sango: Querido???Quien es ella???...-Rin alzo la vista para mirarla con una expresion muy simpatica...-

Rin: Es mi mami...

Sango/Miroku: QUE??!!!

Sheshomaru: Asi es...Ella es mi esposa Kagura...

Sango: Pero ella no habia muerto????

Sheshomaru: Es una larga historia Sango...-dijo rodeando a Kagura con uno de sus brazos...y acercandola mas a el...-

Kagura: Y ellos son???...-dijo mirando a su esposo...-

Sheshomaru: Oh claro lo olvidaba!!..Ellos son alumnos mios...Sango y Miroku

Kagura: Son alumnos tuyos igual que esa chica...-dijo tristemente recordando lo que habia tenido que hacer...por mantener con ella a su familia..ahora aquella joven...Kagome estaba en manos de su malvado hermano...-

Sango: Como???Tu conoces a Kagome???- El rostro de Sheshomaru se entristecio..para tratar de cpontarles lo sucedido...-

Sheshomaru: Chicos...Kagome ya no esta en l**a** mansion Kurosawa...

Miroku: Y entonces donde esta???...-Kagura volvio su rostro frio...y hablo sin atreverse a mirarles a los ojos...-

Kagura: Esta aqui...

El pequeño estudio se quedo en silencio unos instantes..Aquellos dos jovenes estaban asimilando todo lo que habian descubierto al ññegar a esa casa...

Miroku: Donde??..-Sheshomaru los miro con preocupacion..pues en este caso su posicion era bastante neutral...no sabia que hacer...-

Kagura: Yo la traje...

Sango: Como que tu la trajiste??Pero si Sheshomaru fue secuestrado y traido aqui por aquel hombre extraño!!!

Miroku: Creo que esto no esta claro Sheshomaru explicate...-dijo mirando seriamente a su profesor...-

Sheshomaru: Kagura es miembro de **la** familia Tachibana...Aquel hombre es Naraku el actual patriarca...Es su hermano...-Las caras de asombro de sus alumnos eran muy explicitas...esto cada vez se complicaba mas...- El mando traer a Kagome a esta casa...Amenzao con matarnos a mi y a Rin si no l**a** traia...

Sango: Y se puede saber...para que **l**a quería traer???

Kagura: Creo que quiere matarla...Pues ella es **la** clave para que Inuyasha quede libre...

Miroku: Y lo dices tan tranquila???!!!!Has traído a Kagome hasta la muerte!!!...-dijo mientras sango tapaba su boca con sus manos..pues no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo...-

Sheshomaru: Miroku cálmate!!Mi esposa no tuvo elección entiéndelo!!!Créeme que a mi también me duele que Kagome este en peligro!!!

Sango: Podríamos salvarla!!!Si tu mujer es de esta familia también tendrá poderes no???

Kagura: Mis poderes son incomparables a los de mi hermano...

Miroku: pero tu Sheshomaru también posees algunos poderes no??

Sheshomaru: Yo solo puedo abrir algunas barreras pero no poseo ninguna fuerza de ataque...-empezaban a desesperarse...no podrían salvar a su amiga??...Tendria que haber algo...-

Kagura: Creo...Que solo mataría al patriarca de los Tachibana una herida de **la** espada Kurosawa...-dijo apoyando su mentón en unos de sus puños..intentando recordar con claridad...-

Sango: Estas segura???Bueno eso es algo!!

Sheshomaru: Pero **la** espada Kurosawa..la posee Inuyasha...y el no puede salir de **la** mansión...Y no creo que Naraku se vuelva a acercar allí...-la mínimas esperanzas que habían creado empezaban a desvanecerse...-

Miroku: Pero si lamaldición se rompe..Inuyasha estará libre y podrá matar a Naraku...

Sheshomaru: Pero no sabemos como se rompe lamaldición...

Kagura: Por lo que mi hermano dijo..Yo solo se que la clave para romperla es vuestra amiga...

Sango: Acabamos de leer en un libro...Que cuando todo vuelva a estar como antes de que **la** esposa muriera...El quedaría libre...

Kagura: Que esposa???

Miroku: Quizás era la esposa de Inuyasha...

Kagura: Naraku nunca menciono a ninguna esposa..La verdad es que nunca he sabido el motivo por el cual Inuyasha ataco a mi familia...-dijo cogiendo a Rin en sus brazos que había ido hacia ella...-

Sheshomaru: Pues tuvo que haberla...Y tenemos que averiguar como estaban las cosas antes de que ella muriera y hacer que todo este igual...

Sango: Bueno es lo único que tenemos...Habrá que intentar hacer eso...

Todos salieron del estudio con mucho cuidado para no ser oídos...Kagura se dirigió al despacho de su hermano y Sheshomaru llevo a Sango y a Miroku a un lugar de la mansión para ser ocultados...

Kagura: Puedo pasar Naraku???...-entro sin esperar respuesta...y encontró a Kanna y a Naraku...la mujer albina tenia medio kimono bajado que dejaba ver su blanca espalda..mientras Naraku recorría su delantera...salio de ella para mirar a su hermana...-

Naraku: Eres realmente inoportuna querida...- Se separo de la joven y se abrocho su kimono...le hizo un gesto con la mano y la chica se arreglo su ropa y se marcho..con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre...-

Kagura: No quería interrumpirte...de veras...Solo quería que me contaras una cosa...-el hombre la miro intrigado mientras se sentaba detrás de un escritorio y bebía un sorbo de una copa de wisky que se acababa de servir...-

Naraku: Que quieres que te cuente???

Kagura: Solo quería saber la verdad acerca del motivo por el cual Inuyasha intento destruir la familia...Ahora que tienes a **la** chica el no será liberado..Así que quisiera saberlo...-hablaba algo temblorosa...sabia que su hermano nunca quería contarle eso y se ponia bastante furioso cuando lo mencionaba...-

Naraku: Me parece justo...La verdad..es que nuestro antepasado Onigumo...mando matar a **l**a esposa de ese bastardo...Inuyasha al descubrirlo estalló en cólera..y lanzo el masivo ataque contra nosotros...-dijo bastante tranquilo sin inmutarse de lo que estaba contando...-

Kagura: Y había algo especial en la mujer de Inuyasha antes de morir como estaba???...-estaba preguntando mucho..era un riesgo...Pero tenia que averiguar como estaba todo..antes de la muerte de aquella chica...-

Naraku: Si..estaba embarazada..La sangre de su bebe se uso..en algunos rituales...-Kagura abrio sus ojos carmesíes como platos..no podía creer aquella crueldad...Los Tachibana mataron a su mujer y a su futuro hijo..Y encima ellos lo maldijeron???...-

Kagura: Bien..Gracias...Te aviso que pronto me marchare con mi familia..ya que todo el asunto Kurosawa a terminado...-dijo dándole la espalda para marcharse...-

Naraku: No cuentes que todo acabara tan pronto pero de momento...puedes marcharte...Se como encontrarte...-dijo con una irónica sonrisa mientras daba otro trago a su wisky...-

Kagura salio del cuarto y se apoyo en la puerta algo trastornada..Era todo tan complicado...Sabia que Inuyasha amaba a aquella joven..Bueno algo habían conseguido..devolver la calidez a su corazón..pero...Ella tenia que quedarse embarazada...Para que todo estuviera como antes...Si Inuyasha estaba atrapado y Kagome recluida...como iban a conseguir tal unión??...

El joven corría a toda prisa con un caballo que había robado en el primer pueblo con el que se cruzo...la mansión tachibana ya se veía a lo lejos..faltaba poco para llegar..debía darse prisa...Su vida estaba en juego...El descanso eterno de su difunta esposa también...Y la vida de la mujer que amaba...

Inuyasha: Ya falta poco...( KAGOME VOY A BUSCARTE!!!! )

Una chica se levanto sobresaltada...le había oído..había oído su voz en su mente...Como podía ser...el estaba demasiado lejos..para que sus sentidos sintieran sus pensamientos...Y si quizás se estaba acercando??...

Kagome: ( Era la voz de Inuyasha...El viene hacia aquí...lo siento...)..-se levanto a toda prisa...de la cama en la que se había sentado...tenia que liberar sus manos...sabia que aquel tal Naraku volvería en cualquier momento...-

Había un espejo de tocador en aquella habitación..Lo lanzo contra el suelo haciendo el menor ruido posible...con uno de los trozos corto las cuerdas que **la** maniataban...haciéndose sin querer pequeños cortes en sus manos y muñecas...Por fin quedo libre..comprobó la ventana de **l**a habitación no tenia mucha altura un piso como mucho...Agarro todas las sabanas y mantas izo una especia de cuerda y trepo por ella por el balcón hasta llegar abajo...Al poner los pies sobre el suelo hecho a correr todo lo rápido que pudo... Salto una de las partes mas bajas del muro de protección de la casa y siguió corriendo campo a través...

Kagome: ( Inuyasha...)

Entro en **la** habitacion..y quedo algo impresionada al no encontrar a nadie alli...Como se habai escapado?? No habia sentido nada...Y ella controlaba todas las presencias de esa casa...Conocia incluso **la** existencia de una pareja que no habia sido invitada..pero se lo callaba para confesarselo a su amo en el mejor momento...

Kanna: La chica no esta...

Naraku: Como???..-dijo Naraku entrando detrás de ella atónito al ver la habitación vacia...-

Kanna: Que no esta...Ha huido...-dijo tocando los trozos de espejo en el suelo..dandose cuenta de los recursos de aquella muchacha...-

Naraku: Y como no te has dado cuenta??!!!!Donde esta ella!!!???Sientes su presencia???...-dijo zarandeándola de un brazo...-

Kanna: Ella es diferente...Su espíritu no se puede percibir...Posee algún tipo de poder...No puedo localizarla tan fácilmente necesitare tiempo...

Naraku: Localizala enseguida..No puedo permitir que vuelva con Inuyasha...Y yo no puedo acercarme a el pues mi vida solo corre peligro a su lado...-dijo secando una gota de sudor frio que cayo por su frente al pensar en aquel destino...-

Kanna: Si me sueltas podre empezar enseguida a buscarla...-hizo un gesto brusco y se solto...cogio los trozos de vidrio roto y los coloco encima de su espejo...y se coloco de rodillas como si estuvierea rezando...- Y si quieres divertirte..Que sepas que tu querida hermana tiene a dos personas ocultas en **la** masnion...-Ese era le momento divertido para enfurecerle mas penso...-

Naraku: Maldita sea!!!..-dijo saliendo de **la** habitacion dando un portazo...-

Detuvo su caballo en seco al ver la figura de una joven que corría por el campo...Quedo impresionado y forzó su vista para verla mejor...Su rostro concentrado cambio a uno feliz al reconocer aquella melena oscura y esos ojos color café...La muchacha le miro y una sonrisa llena de alegría se dibujo en su expresión...

Kagome: Inu...ya...sha...-dijo entre jadeos pues estaba cansadísima de correr...El joven se bajo del caballo a toda prisa...y corrió hacia ella...-

Inuyasha: Kagome!!!...-al llegar la abrazo fuerte..contra su pecho...sentía como ella aun temblaba y la quiso hacer sentir segura en sus brazos...-

Kagome: Inuyasha...Menos mal que te he encontrado...-dijo empezando a llorar y mirando aquellos ojos ámbar que creyó que no podría volver a ver jamás...-

Inuyasha: Estas bien???..Dime que estas bien..que no te han hecho nada...-dijo lamiendo las heridas de sus muñecas y besándolas dulcemente...-

Kagome: No tranquilo eso me lo hize al escapar...Pero un momento...-miro a su alrededor sorprendida y el miro a el...- Que haces fuera de la mansión????!!!Se ha roto lamaldicion????..-dijo con un rostro esperanzado...a oír que si...-

Inuyasha: No...Aun sigo maldito...Es difícil de explicar...-Inuyasha contó a Kagome todo lo sucedido con Kykio y como ella le ayudo a salir...pero omitió totalmente lo del plazo de tiempo para volver...No quería preocuparla mas...-

Se abrazaron fuerte..y se sentaron en las raíces de un árbol...Kagome contó a Inuyasha lo sucedido en casa de los Tachibana...

Inuyasha: Maldito bastardo!!!Voy a matarle!!!...-dijo cogiendo la empuñadora de su espada con fuerza...su ira fue transmitida al corazón de Kagome...-

Kagome: NO!!No quiero que te pongas en peligro...Yo solo quiero estar contigo!!me da igual estar encerrada en una mansión contigo...-dijo abrazándolo y ocultando su cara en el fuerte cuello de el...-

Inuyasha: Pero el no nos dejara en paz Kagome...Volverá para separarnos..Y yo no puedo permitir que te vuelvan a alejar de mi!!!..-dijo rodeándola protectoramente...y besando frente...-

Kagome: Pero por favor...antes de ir a ajustar cuentas con el...-giro su rostro sin atreverse a terminar la frase...el rubor se puso en sus mejillas...-

Inuyasha: Dime...-dijo cogiendo su mentón y enfrentando sus miradas...-

Kagome: Quédate conmigo...esta noche...

Continuara….

Siento mucho la demora la verdad me deprimí un poco y pensé que si dejaba de poner mi historia nadie la echaría de menos. Pero me llego un review que me hizo pensar que aunque haya solo una persona que quiera leerla la continuare!! Bueno en este capitulo hemos descubierto muchas cosas que aun no están claras del todo pero bueno…Haber que pasa con nuestros protagonistas!!! Chao y dejen reviews si leen y si solo leen gracias igual.

Darkirie **  
**


	13. ¿La ultima noche?

Sus miradas permanecian la una en la otra...el no sabia que contestar...deseaba tanto estar con ella...otra vez...Pero el plazo de tiempo...solo habian transcurrido un dia...penso que tal vez podria pasar la noche con ella...pues podria ser la ultima..Naraku era un enemigo poderoso...

Inuyasha: Ven...-la cogio y la subio al caballo se subio el y la rodeo con sus brazos..emprendiendo un paso rapido...se alejaron de los campos y se adentraron en el frondoso bosque...-

Kagome: Donde vamos??...-pregunto timidamente...sin mirarle abiertamente despues de su proposicion...-

Inuyasha: Yo jugaba en estas tierras...las tierras Tachibana y las Kurosawa eran vecinas...conozco estos montes como la palma de mi mano...-dijo firmemente...le otorgaba tanta confianza..su presencia, su tono de voz..Kagome pensaba que podria creer cualquier cosa que el asegurara...-

Kagome: Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo..ha habido muchos cambios...-dijo con cuidado para no hacerle sentir mal...-

Inuyasha: Eso ya lo imagine viendo..tus ropas...y el extraño artilujio en el que llegasteis...pero se que este lugar seguira igual...Confia en mi...-por supuesto que confiaba en el..mas que en nadie...se acomodo en su pecho agarrandose bien...y cerro los ojos para descansar un poco...-

Llegaron a una cascada...era imponente y muy hermosa bajo los pocos rayos de sol que se veian en el atardecer...bajaron mientras Inuyasha ataba el caballo a un arbol...Kagome observaba aquel lugar...

Inuyasha: Sigueme...-dijo cogiendo su mano con una expresion complice en sus ojos...Ella camino un poco por detras de el..a **la** espectativa de donde **la** podia llevar...-

Llegaron hasta las rocas de **la** montaña...se veia el borde de **la** cascada...de repente Inuyasha **la** cogio en sus brazos con un movimiento maestro y paso rapidamente **la** cascada...casi sin mojarse...

Kagome: Estas loco ????!!!...-dijo dandole pequeños puñetazos en su fornido pecho..provocando una sonrisa divertida en Inuyasha...-

Inuyasha: Mira..este es el lugar...-dijo soltandola en el suelo...ella observo bien ante el cambio de luz..era una cueva...pero tenia de todo...habia una cama...muchos libros...parecia una especie de estudio en el sitio mas insospechado...- Que te parece??

Kagome: Me dejas impresionada...esto lo hiciste tu??..-dijo mirandolo emocionada...-

Inuyasha: Si...A veces no queria estar bajo **la** presion de **la** mansion, los soldados y los sirvientes...Asi que busque un sitio en el que refugiarme...-dijo observando como ella...tocaba los libros...llenos de polvo...Inuyasha se fijo en como habia cambiado todo...se veia viejo...sus libros parecian antiguedades...su expresion fue cambiando al pensar eso...-

Kagome: Inuyasha...se lo que sientes...-dijo al verle el rostro mas triste...-

Inuyasha: Como puedes saberlo???...-dijo acercandose a ella y cogiendola por **la** cintura...-

Kagome: No lo se...pero siento todo lo que te pasa...Y no estes triste...se que esta todo muy cambiado...pero cuando todo acave te adaptaras a esta epoca..ya lo veras...Yo te ayudare!!!...-dijo sonriendole...le hacia sentir tan bien...se sentia capaz de hacer cualquier cosa...si Kagome estaba a su lado...-

Inuyasha: Si supieras cuanto te amo...-esa frase **la** hizo ruborizarse...Ya habia estado con el..pero aun se sentia vergonzosa..era **la** primera vez que sentia algo asi por alguien...No se atrevia a contestar...- Me amas Kagome??...-dijo algo preocupado ante su silencio...-

Kagome: Si...-dijo intentando no mirar esos ojos ambar que podian hacerla derretir en cualquier momento...Inuyasha cogio su menton y **la** beso lentamente...volviendose poco a poco mas apasionado...-

Inuyasha: Entonces dimelo...-dijo separando unos milimetros sus labios...-

Kagome: Te amo...-dijo casi hechizada por aquel contacto con su boca...El volvio a besarla...recorrio su nuca firmemente para profundizar mas el beso y colar su lengua ne **la** boca de ella...-

Inuyasha: Y ahora...demuestramelo...-dijo volviendo el beso mas sensual...la levanto del suelo cogiendola de las nalgas..y **la** llevo hacia **la** vieja cama...sin perder contacto con sus labios..cayeron a **la** cama...el polvo **la** humedad no importaban...solo ellos y lo que se hacian sentir...-

Kagome: Inuyasha...Te amo...-dijo ahogando un gemido en su garganta mientras le besaba su cuello y habria el kimono de ella poco a poco...-

Inuyasha: Y yo a ti preciosa...-dijo sin dejar de recorrer ahora sus pechos...y terminando de sacarle el kimono...se irguio para observarla...los rayos de luna ya entraban por griestas en **la** vieja roca...sintio su excitacion al verla...ante el...su cuerpo...toda ella...la haria suya esa noche desesperadamente...pensando que quizas seria **la** ultima...-

Pronto Inuyasha ya habia perdido su armadura y su kimono...Sus cuerpos...sus besos y caricias se entrelazaban entre si...provocandose placeres indescriptibles...para quien no los siente en su piel...Inuyasha le abrio las piernas con cuidado...acariciandolas...Y sin previo aviso se introdujo en ella...esta vez era mucho mas fuerte que **la** ultima...pero Kagome no parecia sentir dolor...que le hicieran contenerse...Bajo su cabeza...hasta unir su boca con **la** de ella...La beso con demencia sin dejar de embestirla...los gritos de Kagome le hacian perder **la** poca cordura que le quedaba...Sintio el climax...decidio apartarse...No podia atarla a el de esa manera...Una carga asi...sin el saber si podria estar cone lla para ayudarla...Cuando se empzaba a desplazar...Sintio como las manos y las piernas de Kagome lo rodearon adentrandolo aun mas en ella...

Kagome: No te alejes...Llename de ti otra vez...- aquellas palabras hicieron flaquear su fuerza de voluntad...sintio como todo el se derramaba en su interior...agotado apoyo sus temblorosos brazos y **la** miro fijamente...-

Inuyasha: Kagome...Yo...No deberias...haberme retenido...Ahora puedes quedarte...-la voz agitada de ella no le dejo terminar...-

Kagome: Embarazada...Si ya lo se...No tendria un hijo con nadie mas que contigo Inuyasha...-Sonaba tan firme...a veces era muy indefensa y otra sveces parecia poder valerse por si misma sin ayuda de nadie...-

Inuyasha: Me vuelves loco...De veras...- dijo volviendola a besar sensualmente...rozando a penas sus labios...y jugando con su lengua...-

Kagome: Pues como tu dices...demuestramelo...-Una excitante sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro fuerte de Inuyasha...-

Inuyasha: Si insistes...

Volvieron a perderse...en sus cuerpos...en palabras de amor y de deseo...hasta el amanecer...Inuyasha lo sabia... **la** llegada del sol traeria **la** separacion... tal vez..definitiva...

Los rayos del sol empezaban a penetrar por las grietas de **la** cueva...La hicieron despertar...estirando su cuerpo perezosamente...el kimono que llevaba puesto **la** noche anterior aun cubria su cuerpo desnudo..se preguntaba cuanto tiempo habria dormido...el sol era fuerte..tendria que ser mediodia...claro habia sido una noche agotadora..habia dormido mucho sin duda...Halzo **la** cabeza para buscarle...el que habia pasado **la** noche con ella...su amante...su amor...El rostro de Kagome se sorprendio por un momento y se entristecio...El no estaba...

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Unos gritos...los despertaron **la** pareja se sobresalto y **la** joven Sango se abrazo a Miroku cona lgo de miedo..Alguien gritaba una mujer...Se levantaron rapidamente al ver salir corriendo ha su profesor..en direccion de donde provenian los alaridos...

Sheshomaru: Kagura!!!!...-dijo levantandose rapido y saliendo de **la** habitacion rapidamente...-

Rin: Papi!!!...-dijo despertandose asustada al ver irse a su padre...-

Sango: Sheshomaru espera!!!...-dijo intentando seguirle pero sintio como su amado **la** cogio por el brazo para detenerla...-

Miroku: Sango!!Quedate con Rin no puede quedarse sola!!Yo ire con Sheshomaru!!

Sango: esta bien!!..ten cuidado!!..-dijo cogiendo a **la** pequeña en sus brazos intentando calmarla...-

Iva al paso con su caballo...No veia conveniente galopar..pues quizas su llegada seria mas escandalosa..Y el queria ser una sorpresa...para aquel asqueroso ser...seguro que su aparicion era lo que menos se esperaba...ato su caballo cerca...y decidio explorar el muro buscando al mejor manera para entrar...Su vieja espada colgaba de su cinto..serviria aun despues del tiempo???..La verdad no tenia otra cosa...no sabia si eso seria suficiente contra los poderes que Naraku poseia...pero debia matarlo...El **la** habia secuestrado...Un suspiro salio de su boca inconscientemente al recordarla...Kagome...repetia en su mente...Todo lo vivido con ella lo recordaba como un sueño...Despues de todo...despues de Kykio..No penso..encontrar a alguien asi..un amor asi...Todo esto era por ella...era para poder vivir con ella...Era su razon para vivir...para seguir...Unos gritos estremecedores lo sacaron de sus pensamientos...Y lo hicieron apretar el paso por el gran jardin de **la** casa Tachibana...

Inuyasha: Que demonios esta pasando aqui???!!!

En **la** terraza un hombre golpeaba a su hermana...La habia hecho sangrar por **la** boca...Y enfurecido...observaba sus intentos por huir de el...

Naraku: Maldita seas!!!Me has vuelto a traicionar!!Como te has atrevido a engañarme otra vez!!Sabiendo que tu familia esta en mi poder!!No abuses de mi poca compasion Kagura!!!...- **la** mujer hizo intentos por levantarse...mientras apoyaba su mano en su dolorido vientre...-

Kagura: De que me hablas???...Seguro que Kanna ya te ha venido con cuentos otra vez!!...-dijo hablando con mucha dificultad...-

Naraku: No seas cinica!!O acaso no ocultas a una pareja!!!..-en cierta manera Kagura se tranquilizo..no habia descubierto el complot para acavar con el..quizas podia justificar **la** presencia de Sango y Miroku en **la** mansion... de alguna manera...-

Kagura: Si pero...Iva a contartelo...-dijo hablando con voz suave..intentando ocultar su rabia...-

Naraku: Asi??? Y dime quien son??...-dijo con tono burlon...cogiendo su menton con fuerza...-

Kagura: Pues...-el rapido pensamiento de encontrar una buena respuesta fue interrumpido...-

Sheshomaru: Sueltala maldito!!!!

Naraku: Vaya..aqui tenemos a mi querido cuñado!!!!Y.. tu debes ser uno de los invitados que no conozco verdad??...-dijo con gelida sonrisa..consiguio hacer estremecer a Miroku...-

Kagura: Sheshomaru vete!!Yo arreglare esto por favor!!!...-dijo mientras sus ojos de rubi se humedecian de lagrimas...-

Naraku: Jajjajaja!!!De aqui no se va nadie...Y ademas uniremos a mi querida sobrina y a **la** jovencita que esta cone lla.. a esta fiesta!!!...-chasqueo sus dedos y en ese instante sango y Rin aparecieron en el lugar...la pequeña lloraba y sango observaba **la** situacion horrorizada...-

Sango: Que vamos a hacer???...-dijo intentando ocultar a Rin **la** vision de su madre maltratada...-

Naraku: Pues vais a morir...Me estorbais...Empezando por ti querida mia...-halzo a su hermana...cogiendola por el cuello...cuando su esposo se lanzaba hacia ellos para detenerlo...-

Kagura: No me subestimes...-saco una rafaga de vientos que hirieron **la** cara de su hermano..haciendo que el al soltara...cayo al suelo y se alejo de el rapidamente..llegando casi sin darse cuenta a los brazos de su marido...-

Sheshomaru: Estas bien???...-dijo cogiendola de los hombros y poniendo sus rostros a unos milimetros...-

Kagura: Tranquilo..No es nada...-dijo mientras sus lagrimas resvalaban por su rostro...Sheshomaru la beso fuertemente...La puso detras de el...Y volvio a posar su atencion en Naraku que se levantaba tocando su rostro aun sangrante...-

Sheshomaru: Miroku..Quiero que te lleves a Kagura y a Rin..Y que te marches con Sango..Yo hare todo lo que pueda...

Miroku: Como???..Pero no puedo dejarte solo!!!...-dijo mirando como sango se acercaba a el presurosa con Rin en sus brazos...-

Sheshomaru: Y tampoco puedes dejarlas solas a ellas!!!...-dijo con mucha autoridad...mientras se giraba hacia ellos...Y posaba la vista en su mujer...- Ves con ellos amor mio...-dijo acariciando su rostro...-

Kagura: NO!!!...-dijo abrazandose a su cintura con fuerza..-Que se lleven a Rin no quiero que ella corra peligro!!pero yo me quedare contigo!!!..-dijo ocultando sus lagrimas en el fuerte torso de el...-

Sheshomaru: Rin no puede quedarse sola!!!...-una malvada voz interrumpio aquella discusion...-

Naraku: No discutais!!pues ninguno saldra de aqui!!!!...-dijo soltandose la cara..y mostrando las horribles grietas que el viento cortante de Kagura habia dejado en el...-

Hizo unos extraños movimientos con sus manos y los atrapo a todos suspendidos en el aire...Sus ojos se habian vuelto mas rojos...mas parecidos a los de su hermana pero llenos de ira...la sonrisa no desaparecia de su rostro...

Kagura: Te odio!! Maldito seas!!!...-dijo sintiendo como sus esytremidades eran tibadas con mas fuerza..pero su mayor dolor eran los gritos de su pequeña Rin...-

Naraku: No te equivocas el maldito aqui es otra persona..Que no se entera de nada en su patetica posicion!! Jajajjajaja!!!...-una aparicion inesperada salto por **la** baranda de aquella terraza...-

Inuyasha: Creo que te equivocas!!!!...-dijo entrando de un salto y colocando su espada en posicion de desenvainar...-

Naraku: Vaya...el que menos esperaba encontrar aqui!!!..- La vision de aquella espada lo hizo tragar saliba con dificultad...-

Miroku: Tu!!!!Como has salido???...-dijo con sorpresa y algo de felicidad...-

Sango: Ya veras cuando Kagome vea que estas aqui!!!Por que ella lo sentira estoy segura!!..-dijo muy emocionada viendo como las cosas podian arreglarse despues de todo...-

Inuyasha: Pero si Kagome no esta aqui!!!Ella a pasado **l**a noche conmigo...-dijo sin apartar **la** mirada de su enemigo..que habia hecho aflojar la tension con que mantenia sujetos a los demas..por su inquietud ante aquel nuevo adversario...-

Miroku: Que has pasado la noche con ella!!!!???...-dijo esperanzado pensando en laforma de romper lamaldicion...-

Kagura: Y que paso??!!Que hicieron!!!???...-dijo contenta pensando en lo que le habia contando Naraku...Y creyendo que quizas no fuera tan dificil que Kagome estubiera embarazada...-

Inuyasha: De verdad creeis que es el momento para preguntar eso!!!!!???...-dijo con algo de rubor en sus mejillas...empezaba a ver que la situacion se estaba saliendo de contexto..Y el no tenia mucho tiempo más para matar a Naraku...-

Sheshomaru: Tienes razon!!Pero es verdaderamente importante saberlo!!!...-Inuyasha lo miro con algo de desconfianza..no lo conocia de nada..pero bueno si estaba con ellos debia ser amigo de Kagome no??...-

Inuyasha: No pienso ponerme a contaros lo que hago en la intimidad con mi mujer!!!!

Miroku: Tu mujer!!!???

Sango: Como??!!!..-incluso Naraku se sentia fuera de lugar parecia que se habian olvidado de el...-

Inuyasha: Kagome es mi mujer...-dijo firmemente extrañado por la reaccion de la pareja...El la habia hecho suya ella era su mujer...no veia el escandalo...diferencia de epocas penso...-

Kagura: Seguro que esta embarazada!!!..-dijo guiñando el ojo a su esposo...y provocando el rubor en el...al recordar sus momentos vividos en esos temas...-

Inuyasha: CALLAROS YA!!!Esto no es serio!!!!...-dijo gritandoles moviendo su espada...toda su fuerza se traslado a el y miro de repente a su enemigo..que ya casi se habai tumbado del aburrimiento...-

Naraku: Por lo que veo...todos menos tu..saben que se necesita para desacer tu maldicion...

Inuyasha: A que te refieres???...-dijo poniendose en guardia..por si acaso planeaba algo...-

Naraku: Inuyasha...Para que tu quedaras libre...tenia que estar todo igual con ella...Que como lo estaba con Kykio antes morir...

Inuyasha: Antes de que tu asquerosa familia lamatara querras decir!!!..-dijo apretando **la** mandivula de rabia...-

Naraku: Si eso...Pues como recuerdas tu difunta esposa esperaba un bebe...Todo tenia que quedar con ella...igual...con Kagome...tu amor..y el bebe...

Inuyasha abrio sus ojos ambarinos no podia creer lo que oia...Esa era la manera de liberarle...Amandola??..y teniendo un bebe con ella??...Pero si eso era tan facil tratandose de Kagome..la habia amado sin nisiquiera darse cuenta..y la habia hecho suya..por ese mismo sentimiento...

Naraku: vaya te veo impresionado...Supongo que no creias que fuera tan facil...Lo que no entiendo es como has salido ya...Acaso lamaldicion se a roto ya???Ya te has beneficiado a esa furcia???

Inuyasha: Callate!!!No hables de Kagome con tu asquerosa boca!!!...-dijo desenvainando su espada...- Da igual si lamaldicion de a roto ya o no...Voy a matarte...

Continuara…

Bueno aquí otro capitulo!!Parece que el desenlace se acerca!!Y nuestra pareja inquieta como siempre no pasan mucho tiempo uno al lado del otro!!Bueno Inuyasha tenia que cumplir con su mision jajajaj ir a pro el malo esta claro! Bueno gracias por los review y por leer. Pronto actualizare!Chaooo Besitos

Darkirie 


	14. Engañados

Kanna abrió sus ojos rápidamente y dejaba su posición de rezo en medio de la habitacion...

Kanna: La siento..es Kagome...-se desvaneció en la nada y apareció de repente en el campo..Donde una chica avanzaba hacia la mansión...-

Kagome: Quien eres tu??...-dijo algo asustada ante la visión de aquella extraña mujer albina...-

Kanna: Kagome...vendrás conmigo...

Kagome mantenía la mirada fija en aquella extraña mujer.. tan blanca...Sus ojos, su rostro...No expresaba nada...Puso la mano en su pecho como intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón..que empezaban a acelerarse...

Kagome: No iré a ninguna parte contigo...-dijo retrocediendo algunos pasos...-

Kanna: Y quien te ha dicho que puedes escoger...???..jaajajjaja...-dijo alzando un dedo hacia Kagome y dejándola profundamente dormida...- Eres laque falta en la reunión que tiene mi señor en la mansión...

Los personajes que se encontraban suspendidos en el aire..habían caído al suelo al parecer aquel ser no podía malgastar sus poderes con ellos..y toda su atención estaba ahora ante aquel joven de mirada ambarina...

Naraku: De veras crees que podrás matarme??? No me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos mi querido Inuyasha...-dijo colocando sus manos en alguna especie de posición de ataque mágica...-

Inuyasha: Quieres callarte!!Estoy harto de oírte!!!!...-se lanzo a el desenvainando su espada...Naraku creo una espada mágica con sus poderes y empezaron a luchar...La vieja espada de Inuyasha crujía ante los mandobles de la otra...Ninguno de los dos conseguía tocar al otro...parecían conocer bien su estilo de lucha con espada...-

Naraku: El estilo Tachibana es invencible...Y mas con los poderes que hemos perfeccionado con el tiempo!!!!...-decía sin dejar de arremeter contra los ataques que recibía...-

Inuyasha: Vencí ese estilo una vez!!Y lo volveré a hacer por muchos poderes nuevos que tengas!!!...-consiguió clavar su espada en el brazo de Naraku...el cual quedo muy sorprendido al ver como al utilizar un hechizo de curación sobre el solo se curaron las heridas que Kagura le había hecho..Las de Inuyasha seguían sangrando...-

Naraku: ( Maldita sea!!!Esa espada puede matarme..)...-dijo apretando fuerte el brazo herido...y observando como Inuyasha se preparaba para atacar de nuevo...-

Sango: Muy bien Inuyasha!!!!!...-dijo levantando los brazos en señal de ánimos...-

Miroku: Sigue así!!!

Inuyasha: Callaros que me ponéis nervioso!!!!!...-dijo algo ruborizado..en realidad no estaba acostumbrado a tener ánimos y apoyo de alguien en una lucha...-

Dos figuras aparecieron allí de repente...todos quedaron boquiabiertos...En especial aquel joven de ojos ámbar..que veía como su amada aparecía en brazos de aquella extraña mujer...

Inuyasha: Kagome!!!!...-en ese instante que se lanzo a rescatar a su mujer..una estocada le atravesó el pecho...-

Naraku: Eres muy descuidado!!!!jajjajaja...-giro la espada en su interior provocando u na bocanada de sangre y la saco con fuerza...haciéndole caer al suelo...todos observaron horrorizados..viendo como la sangre se mezclaba con su larga melena negra...-

Kagura: No!!!!

Sheshomaru: No puede ser!!!!...-todos miraban horrorizados sin poder creer lo que habia ocurrido en cuestión de segundos..Kagome despertó agitada como si algo la hubiera llamado en su interior...se llevo las manos a la boca al ver la terrible escena...-

Kagome: INUYASHA!!!!...-dijo forcejeando con Kanna...- Suéltame!!!

Consiguió soltarse y corrió hacia el...Se lanzo casi encima suyo y lo aferro con desesperación..su kimono blanco se tiño con su sangre...Intento taparle la herida para que no saliera mucho mas..el abría los ojos con dificultad y su respiración era entrecortada...-

Inuyasha: Kagome...Estas...bien????...-las lagrimas de ella empezaron a brotar...-

Kagome: No hables...Te vas a poner bien ya veras...- decía intentando fingir una sonrisa tranquilizadora...-

Sheshomaru: Como es posible..si los escritos decían que el maldito no podía morir ni ser herido...Que esta pasando??

Una figura casi inapreciable apareció ante todos...

...: Pues lo que todos deseabais...la maldición se a roto...

Kagome: ( Por que ahora??!!!Porque ahora que Inuyasha esta herido de muerte??!!!)

Kagome seguía aferrada a el rompió un trozo de su kimono y le hizo una especie de vendaje..intentando detener la sangre que no paraba de escaparse por esa herida que Naraku le había hecho en el pecho….

Kagome: No te preocupes mi amor…Todo va a salir bien…..-decía mientras miles d lagrimas le caían por el rostro….-

Kykio: Todo a salido bien….-dijo la mujer semitransparente que sin saber porque todos podian ver esta vez..-

Kagome: Como que todo a salido bien??? De que hablas???...-Todos miraban extrañados parecía que Kagome era la única que no estaba sorprendida por ver a aquel espectro…-

Kykio: Pues que todo a salido como yo quería….Por fin Inuyasha esta libre de esa maldición….

Kagura: Ella es la esposa muerta de Inuyasha???!!!

Shehsoamru: Eso parece…-decía pasándole un brazo por el hombro a su esposa y estrechándola un poco contra el….-

Kagome: Si que se ha roto la maldición pero en el peor momento!!!El ahora esta herido!!!

Kykio: El peor momento para ti…No para mi….-su expresión dibujo una media sonrisa…-

Kagome: Que quieres decir??...-dijo algo temerosa apegando a Inuyasha entre sus brazos…-

Kykio: Pues que por fin lo he conseguido…Inuyasha es libre y morirá para volver a estar conmigo….

Kagome: Que…!!!- Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…Kykio le había pedido ayuda desde un principio..y ella solo quería que el muriera???Ella misma le había llevado a la muerte…amándolo y guardando en su ser al fruto de ese amor….- No puede ser….

Inuyasha: Kykio!! Tu….por que….lo hiciste..??...-decía intentando erguirse para mirarla mejor…-

Kykio: Para que volvieras a estar conmigo!!!Esta chica era la única forma de liberarte!!!Era la única que devolvería la calidez a tu corazón….Pero yo me aseguraría tu muerte nada mas quedar libre….Por eso ice el conjuro para que pudieras salir…Necesitaba que ella quedara embarazada de ti….Y también necesitaba que llegaras junto a Naraku para que el te matara…-hablaba sin expresar ningún tipo de culpa…como quien explica algo normal…-

Naraku: Esta si que es buena….Jamás pensé que la misma mujer que mataron mis antepasados me ayudaría ahora a destruir al que era su esposo…jajajajajjajaja….

Miroku: CALLATE!!!!

Sango: Eres despreciable!!!

Kagome: Como pude ser tan tonta….yo he causado todo esto….-dijo llevándose las manos a la cara…-

Inuyasha: No…no digas eso…Me has hecho tan feliz Kagome…No me importa morir….-dijo colocando su mano ensangrentada en el vientre de ella….y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa….-

Kagome: No hables asi!!!Tu no v as a morir no lo permitiré!!!

Naraku: Pues creo que ya no puedes hacer nada ¡!!...-preparo una gran bola de fuego en sus manos…-

Sango: No!!!!!...-dijo mientras Miroku la sujetaba para que no se lanzara hacia ellos…-

La bola se hizo enorme en las manos de Naraku…mientras Kykio observaba con una media sonrisa…y Inuyasha empujaba a Kagome para que se alejara de el…

Inuyasha: Vete…Kagome…por…favor….-Cada vez le costaba mas hablar…-

Kagome: Ni hablar…-Recostó a Inuyasha contra el suelo cogió su espada y se lanzo hacia Naraku con todas sus fuerzas….El patriarca Tachibana no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando vio como la espada Kurosawa atravesaba su corazón….-

Naraku: No…..maldita mujer!!!!...-cogió a Kagome por los hombros…intentando hacerle daño..pero sus fuerza empezaron a menguar hasta que cayo….-

Inuyasha: Kagome!!!,…-dijo levantando un poco el rostro para verla..cuando ella corría hacia el la figura espectral se interpuso entre ellos…-

Kykio: No iras con el….El debe morir…el tiene que estar conmigo….

Continuara…

Bueno muchas sorpresas en este capitulo. Estaba claro que nunca consigo hacer a una Kykio buena del todo jajajajaja. Es que la veo tan egoísta en el anime que creo que eso tambien tenia que transmitirse aquí ya que todos se parecen bastante jeje.Muchas gracias por los comentarios de todos y por leer. El desenlace se acerca, espero que lo sigais todos para enteraros del final. Chaooo. Besitos a todos

Darkirie.


	15. Tu lo tienes todo

Todos observaban atónitos la situación actual. Aquel espectro los había engañado. El egoísmo de tener a Inuyasha con ella otra vez había sido mucho mas fuerte que todo, tanto que había terminado de corromper a una persona que en vida había sido buena y bondadosa.

Kagome: Pero Kykio…Tu como pudiste mentirme asi?? Me llevaste con el…Me ayudaste a quererle…Y ahora…..-dijo mientras empezaba a llorar otra vez al ver a Inuyasha en el suelo a traves del cuerpo d Kykio…-

Kykio: Callate!!! Tu no entiendes nada!!!Tu le tienes ahí…Y esperas un hijo de el!!!Tienes todo lo que a mi me arrebataron!!!...-se arrodillo poniendo las manos en su rostro…-

Inuyasha: Kykio….Lo siento….no te supe proteger….Pero ahora…no me alejes de Kagome…Después de traerla a mi vida no me hagas irme de su lado….-decia mientras miraba al cielo y colocaba su mano en la herida..-

Kagome: Inuyasha…..-intento ir hacia el pero Kykio se levanto y llego hasta a el mas rapido….- No le hagas daño!!!

Kykio se arrodillo junto a el y lo observo….Inuyasha no sabia que pensar pues la sangre que habia perdido empezaba a afectarle…su cuerpo empezaba a no responder…sentia la vida escapar de el…Ahora que tanto deseaba vivir…ahora que la tenia a ella…Se sentia afortunado después de todo…el estar maldito le habia servido para conocerla…habia valido la pena….todo….-

Inuyasha: Kagome….te amo….-Kykio se sorprendio al escuchar esas palabras y miro a la muchacha que lloraba desconsolada sin saber si acercarse o no…-

Kagome: No…porfavor…..Kykio…- la mujer levanto un brazo sobre el cuerpo de Inuyasha…-

Kykio: Acavemos con esto….

El brazo de Kykio bajo a toda velocidad hacia el cuerpo de Inuyasha…

Kagome: NOOOO!!!!...-de pronto una luz cegadora lo envolvió todo dejando a los presentes sin poder ver que ocurría…Cuando Kagome abrió los ojos de nuevo y pudo adaptar su vista vio a Inuyasha en el suelo y Kykio….no estaba….-

Corrió hacia el todo lo rápido k sus temblorosas piernas le permitieron y se agacho….a acariciar su rostro mientras sus lagrimas caían sin cesar…..Aquellos preciosos ámbar empezaron a verse poco a poco cuando el levanto los parpados….

Inuyasha: Kagome…..-La muchacha abrió sus ojos impresionada….el…estaba vivo…Rápidamente abrió sus kimono y comprobó que la herida ya no estaba…-

Kagome: Inuyasha….Estas….estas bien???...-dijo con una gran sonrisa y con sus ojos aun llorosos…El chico se toco el pecho y se levanto sin dificultad comprobando que aquella herida mortal había desaparecido…-

Inuyasha: Ya no siento ningún dolor….Y la herida no esta!!!...-se abalanzo obre ella y la abrazo con fuerza levantándola y haciéndola dar vueltas….- Kykio..Me ha salvado???

Kagome: Parece que al final se arrepintió…No sabes lo feliz que soy….-la bajo quedando los dos cara a cara…cogió su rostro entre sus manos y la beso si hubiera añorado muchísimo el sabor de sus labios….-

Inuyasha: Te amo….Te amo tanto….

Kagome: Y yo a ti...-dijo hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello mientras el la estrechaba entre sus brazos fuertemente…-

Se quedaron así unos segundos mientras sus compañeros se acercaron a ellos sonrientes..Kagome levanto el rostro y corrió hacia Sango…Las dos amigas se abrazaron mientras pequeñas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos…

Sango: Me alegro tanto de que estés bien….-decía sonriendo…-

Kagome: Siento tanto haberte metido en todo esto….

Sango: No seas tonta!!!Yo vine porque quise, nunca te dejaría sola….-Todos observaban **la** escena enternecidos…Sheshomaru tenia a Rin cogida y con su brazo libre rodeaba a Kagura por el hombro….Inuyasha miraba como Miroku se acercaba tambien a abrazar a Kagome…Cuando vio como aquella chica amiga de Kagome lo miraba sonriente…- Bueno creo que es hora de hacer las presentaciones como es debido no??...

Inuyasha se sonrojo al igual que Kagome..Ella fue hacia el y rodeo su brazo con el suyo y lo hizo acercarse a los demás….

Kagome: Bueno como todos sabéis este es Inuyasha….mi…mi….-Kagome quedo en silencio un momento…Como describirlo era su novio??...hombre eran mas que eso…Ivan a ser padres de un bebe….Inuyasha la miro confuso….-

Inuyasha: Soy su marido…el hombre que la va a proteger y a querer toda su vida….

Kagome: Inuyasha….-dijo colorada y feliz de oir aquellas palabras….-

Inuyasha: Es verdad no??Serás mi mujer…-dijo abrazandola fuerte…-

Sheshomaru: Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí….

Kagome: Oh..profesor…De veras le estoy muy agradecida….Nos ha ayudado mucho..Yo sentí su presencia a través de la puerta de la mansión….-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia…-

Sheshomaru: te doy las gracias yo a ti Kagome…Si no me hubieras contado tu sueño…No habria podido encontrar a mi mujer….Naraku nos hize creer a a cada uno por un lado que el otro habia muerto...-Kagome por fin se paro a mirar bien al escena…La mujer que la secuestro en al mansión estaba al lado de el…y una niña…-

Kagome: Como??...-Inuyasha se interpuso entre el y Kagome…-

Inuyasha: Por que estas con Kagura…??Ella estaba del lado de Naraku!!..-Kagura retrocedió un poco…Senita que tenían razón…Ella no tenía derecho a estar ahí después de todo lo que había hecho….-

Kagura: Yo…Lo lamento mucho….-se dio media vuelta para irse…Rin bajo enseguida de los brazos de su padre y corrió y hacia ella abrazándola por detrás…-

Rin: Mama…no te vayas….-Kagura sintió como se desmoronaba al oír eso…y millones de lagrimas se desbordaron por sus ojos carmesíes…-

Kagome: La pequeña es hija de Kagura y del profesor Sheshomaru??...-dijo extrañada al no entender lo que sucedía…-

Sheshomaru: se que ella te ha hecho daño Inuyasha…Pero estaba manipulada por Naraku!!!...-Inuyasha los miraba con desconfianza…en realidad el no los conocía...Solo sabia que eran amigos de Kagome…Y aquella mujer…El la había visto matar a los que se acercaban a **la** mansión…Y ahora le pedían que olvidara eso….Kagome lo observo sentía su confusión…al no saber que hacer…Le cogió una mano y la estrecho con fuerza…-

Kagome: Se lo que sientes…Pero piensa en esa chica…Ella a vivido amenazada por su propio hermano….Creyendo que su marido y su hija habían muerto…Y Sheshomaru igual…Todos han vivido una maldición a su manera….-Inuyasha **la** miro sorprendido….Ella tenia razón..El no era el único que había sufrido…Una tierna sonrisa casi imperceptible para todos menos para Kagome…surgió en su rostro un instante…-

Inuyasha: Yo no soy nadie para juzgarte Kagura…También he hecho cosas muy cuestionables…Y de todas maneras me han dado otra oportunidad…-dijo mirando a Kagome y guiñándole un ojo…- No veo porque tu no la puedas tener también…

Kagura se giro poco a poco y cogió a Rin en sus brazos…dedico una gran sonrisa a Inuyasha y cogió a Sheshomaru del brazo…Que la miraba sonriendo como nunca lo habían visto…

Kagura: Gracias….

Miroku: bueno dejémonos de tantas lagrimitas!! Y vayámonos a comer algo!!Estoy realmente hambriento!!!...-Sango le dio una colleja..-

Sango: Es que siempre tienes que romper los mejores momento o que??!!!...-Miroku la agarro pro al cintura y el dio un beso…-

Kagome: Un momento!!!Que a pasado en mi ausencia he pillines!!!??..-dijo empezando a caminar la lado de ellos seguidos por la familia Kusabi…pero Inuyasha se quedo quieto…-

Sango: Bueno veras…es que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos buscándote y….-dijo algo sonrojada…Kagome escuchaba las explicaciones feliz..de que esos dos se decidieran por fin…cuando noto que faltaba algo se giro y comprobó que Inuyasha…no estaba….-

Kagome: Donde esta Inuyasha????...-corrieron hacia la baranda de la terraza y vieron como se alejaba al galope con su caballo…- 

Miroku: Donde demonios va??!!!

Kagome: Inuyasha!!!!

Continuara…

**Nota : **_Bueno aquí llega el penúltimo capitulo. Perdón si es un poco corto pero es que la intriga y el orden de la historia lo exigían así. Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegro que os guste. Un besito a todos. _

_ Darkirie _


	16. Juntos

Kagome salio a toda prisa de la casa seguida por sus amigos, la vieron coger un caballo y subirse rápidamente…

Sango: Kagome!!!Si tu no sabes montar a caballo!!!Y piensa en tu estado!!! -le grito a su amiga preocupada de que pudiera hacerse daño…-

Kagome: Voy a buscarle!!!...-dicho esto espoleó fuerte al caballo y salio a galope tendido por el prado persiguiendo a Inuyasha que ya casi no se veía…-

Cabalgo a toda velocidad siguiendo la pequeña figura que podía alcanzar a ver…tenia miedo estaba tan asustada…. ¿Que demonios le ocurría? No tenía sentido marcharse ahora…ahora que podían estar juntos…ahora que todo había acabado….Sintió como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos…Pero no debía llorar!!!Tenia que encontrarle y hablar con el….

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha golpeaba a su caballo con fiereza para hacerle correr mas y mas…Al girarse un poco la vio seguirle...Maldita sea…no conseguía dejarla atrás…No quería hecerlo pero debía volver el solo…almenos por ultima vez….

&&&&&&&&

Todos estaban quietos en la entrada de aquella gran mansión…Que tenían que hacer??La pareja había salido ella detrás de el….No sabían si debían seguirlos o esperarlos…

Miroku: Alguien propone algo???...-todos lo miraron era el único que siempre se atrevía a hablar en casos así…-

Sango: Creo que podemos volver a casa….-dijo pensativa mirando aun el camino por el que se había marchado su amiga…-

Kagura: Volver?? Pero ellos….-dijo algo preocupada…quizás lo que Inuyasha le había dicho a ella le había afectado y por eso se había marchado….-

Sango: No te preocupes…Kagome lo traerá consigo…No hay nada de que preocuparse…-dijo con una gran sonrisa…nadie mejor que ella conocía a Kagome y sabia que tenia la capacidad de amansar a un león…-

Sheshomaru: Creo que Sango tiene razón querida…Mejor volvamos. Además Rin necesita una buena cama….

Kagura: Claro…es verdad…-Se dirigieron hacia el coche de Kagome que habían traído Sango y Miroku…y decidieron volver a la ciudad…-

&&&&&&&

Después de un rato de cabalgada Kagome sintió como su corazón se encogía cuando la mansión Kurosawa se divisaba a lo lejos….Inuyasha iba hacia la mansión podía verle llegar….era un jinete muy veloz torpemente lo había conseguido seguir….Por que quería volver a ese lugar del que solo tenia malos recuerdos??...Tal vez…No, no podía ser eso…quería sacar ese pensamiento de su mente pero..Y si sintió anhelo por Kykio después de todo??...Sacudió su cabeza como para hacerse olvidar y continúo su marcha sin descender la velocidad….

&&&&&&&

Inuyasha bajo de su caballo…y observo el gran portón…Quería entrar pero..no se atrevía a cruzarlo…tenia miedo no quería quedarse allí encerrado..pero tenia que entrar una ultima vez para poder empezar una nueva vida….

Inuyasha: ( Que demonios!! No pienso temerle a una casa!!!..)

Abrió la gran puerta y se introdujo en el jardín.. se sorprendió cuando lo vio completamente rejuvenecido como si aquellas plantas y árboles estuvieran recién plantados…La casa estaba completamente restaurada como si esos cien años hubieran sido un sueño y no hubieran pasado…

Trago saliva con dificultad y avanzo dejando la gran puerta abierta…por si acaso… pensó…Se introdujo en la mansión y recorrió cada espacio, cada habitación..recordando sus momentos de soledad vividos allí…Pudo comprobar que los espectros ya no estaban o al menos el no podía verlos como antes…Llego a su habitación…Su cama aun estaba desbaratada….había pasado la noche con ella en ese lugar y la había echo suya para siempre…Se acostó en la cama y pudo sentir su olor aun impregnado en la almohada…Dios como la amaba….Aquellos años de encierro habían servido para encontrarla….de repente paso el dulce rostro de Kagome por su mente….- Estara enfadada…-pensó…

Kagome: MUY ENFADADA PARA SER EXACTOS!!!...-Inuyasha abrió sus ojos dorados todo lo que pudo al oír esa voz y se irguió rápido en la cama apoyado en sus brazos…Encontró a Kagome en la puerta con los brazos apoyados en sus caderas y mirándolo con el ceño algo fruncido…. has sabido lo que pensaba???...-dijo algo entrecortado…si su aparición lo había sorprendido..el hecho de que supiera lo que estaba pensando había sido una sorpresa aun mayor…-

Kagome: Yo…no lo se…Solo sentí tu voz dentro de mi….-dijo algo sonrojada..no sabia como pero parecía que sus dones empezaban a desarrollarse….Además con Inuyasha siempre había sido diferente desde el principio..Sin saber porque ella siempre sentía lo mismo que el…su dolor y su alegría…- 

Se quedaron un momento mirándose sin decir ni una palabra…Ella no se atrevía a preguntarle porque se había marchado y el no sabia bien como explicarle porque la había dejado sola….

Inuyasha / Kagome: Oye….-se quedaron el silencio la voz del otro los hizo callarse…-

Inuyasha: Que…que…. ibas a decir…??.. ( Que demonios me pasa!!Parezco un niño que no sabe decirle cuanto la quiero…Por dios si vamos a tener un bebe!!!..)- puso su mano en su boca como si hubiera dicho algo que no quería…cuando vio como Kagome se reía medio a escondidas…Maldita sea le había leído la mente otra vez!!!...- Kagome!!!

Se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia ella para atraparla ella soltó una gran carcajada y corrio hacia el otro lado de la cama…

Inuyasha: Quieres jugar eh!!!...-dijo con un tono burlón…y con los ojos llenos de deseo…-

Kagome: Oh…Inuyasha…-decía entre risas…-Lo siento de veras yo no queria….

Inuyasha: No vale arrepentirse!!!...-Inuyasha salto encima de la cama y se coloco enfrente de Kagome de una zancada..la cogió por los brazos y cayeron a la cama…rodaron un poco hasta que el se coloco encima de ella colocando sus manos contra las sabanas…las risas se detuvieron…-

Kagome: Inuyasha….por que te has ido sin decirme nada??- pregunto Kagome sin mirarle a los ojos…-

Inuyasha: Solo quería venir a la mansión una ultima vez…Y saber que no volveré aquí nunca mas….-dijo muy serio mirándola directamente…intentando unir sus miradas…quería ver esos ojos café diciéndole que le creían…-

Kagome: Solo era por eso..??..-pregunto algo indecisa…no quería pensar que había algo mas…pero no podía evitarlo…-

Inuyasha: Solo por eso…-Soltó una de sus manos y cogió su mentón para hacerla girarse hacia el…- Kagome…me crees verdad???...

Sus miradas se encontraron al fin y ella parecía perderse en aquel valle de ámbar que eran sus ojos…una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Inuyasha…y ella sintió en el que decía la verdad…no había nada malo en sus sentimientos…solo amor….Kagome sonrió ampliamente y sintió como el cuerpo de Inuyasha y su piel se erizaron encima de ella…Volvió a sujetar la mano que había liberado…Y acerco sus labios a los de ella casi rozándolos..sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos….

Inuyasha: Y ahora….sabes que estoy pensando??...-dijo con la voz mas sensual que le había oído jamás…Kagome abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo…al leer lo que pasaba por la mente de su amado en esos momentos…-

Kagome: Te amo…-y casi antes de que pudiera terminar la frase ya se habia perdido en el ardiente beso que Inuyasha le entregaba….sus labios se posaron en los del otro con anhelo y desesperación…volvieron a perderse el uno en el otro una vez mas…en aquella cama donde fue la primera….-

Inuyasha: Te amo Kagome…

Inuyasha ladesvistió sin problemas pues ella aun vestía únicamente aquel kimono blanco…recorrió todo su cuerpo y la hizo estremecerse en sus brazos…cuando ella intento sacar su kimono Inuyasha se irguió y lo hizo el mismo...dejando ver su musculoso pecho libre de cualquier marca de aquella horrible herida…La beso con vehemencia y la hizo suspirar entre el beso…la hizo suya..casi sin preguntar…Y en un momento quedaron exhaustos el uno sobre el otro….Entre besos y caricias…

&&&&&&&&

En un piso del centro de la ciudad…una pareja llegaba y dejaba todo el equipaje que había sobrevivido a aquella aventura que habían vivido…

Miroku: Lo entraste todo Sango???...-dijo soltando las maletas que el llevaba…-

Sango: Si esta todo ya puedes cerrar…-salio de la cocina para sentarse en el sofá junto a el..- No crees que alomejor tardan mucho??

Miroku: La verdad…si se están medio reconciliando en una casa para ellos dos…no creo que haya que preocuparse por que tarden…-dijo con su voz de pervertido…-

Sango: Miroku siempre igual!!!..-dijo dándole un cojinazo…-

Miroku: Mejor aprovechemos nosotros también que estamos solos!!!...-se lanzo hacia ella y cayeron a la alfombra…las risas de Sango fueron acalladas con un beso.

&&&&&&&&

Una feliz familia llegaba a su casa…Kagura no podía parar de llorar al encontrar a la tía de su marido que había sido como una madre para ella también…

Kaede: Oh!! Kagura ¡!!...-Dijo abrazándola muy fuerte – Te hemos echado tanto de menos!!!

Kagura: Y yo a ti Kaede!!...-una mano agarro la suya y le tiro hacia abajo…-

Rin: Mama ven!!Mira mi habitación!! Y los juguetes!!...

La arrastro con ella seguida de Kaede…las risas femeninas eran observadas por Sheshomaru…Kagura dejo a Rin un momento con Kaede al comprobar que el no estaba con ellas…Se dirigió a la que fue la habitación de ambos una vez…y lo encontró apoyado en la repisa de la ventana…Corrió hacia el y lo abrazo por detrás…sintió su pecho y su respiración temblar….Por dios…estaba…. llorando???..Se escabullo entre sus brazos y quedaron cara a cara..el grueso flequillo tapaba los ojos dorados de el….

Kagura: Amor….no llores….- de repente los fuertes brazos de Sheshomaru la rodearon contra el y la estrecharon con firmeza…-

Shehsomaru: Creí que no volverías nunca!!!...-Kagura rodeo su espalda lo que llegaba a alcanzar…-

Kagura: Lo se!!! Te amo…No quiero que nos separemos nunca mas!!!...-El la beso con fuerza…Y la pequeña voz de Rin se oyó desde el pasillo…-

Rin: Papa, Mama venid!!!...

Se miraron sonrientes y felices…entrelazaron sus manos y salieron al encuentro de su pequeña niña…el fruto de su amor, ese que ni el tiempo pudo extinguir….

&&&&&&&&

Paso el tiempo…veíamos una habitación de hospital…todos sus amigos esperaban fuera…querían entrar a verle..al recién llegado…aquel niño tan deseado y amado…

Kagome: Es tan hermoso….-decía acariciando a su pequeño…mientras Inuyasha laobservaba como hipnotizado…sabia que no podía haber una visión mas bonita que esa….-

Inuyasha: A cual más hermoso…-ella le sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas…-

Ahora vivían juntos…todo era perfecto se amaban y además había nacido Shinta…el era el amor de los dos hecho persona…sus ojos eran dorados..ya se podían distinguir a sus dos dias de vida…y su cabello azabache al igual que su madre….Inuyasha lo cogió y con un beso en la frente lo acostó…en la cuna…arropándolo con sumo cuidado…Kagome los miraba feliz…el seria un gran padre…al igual que un buen marido…cariñoso y atento…El noto su mirada… y la miro sonriendo…

Inuyasha: Voy a decirles a Miroku y a todos que pueden entrar….-dijo guiñandole un ojo, cuando se iba ella le cogió de la mano…-

Kagome: Te amo….-el sonrió y se sentó…al lado en la cama…-

Inuyasha: Yo también te amo preciosa…-le dio un tierno beso…- Estarás conmigo Kagome…siempre??

Kagome: Para toda la eternidad….

FIN

"_**El camino por recorrer separados terminó...empecemos a andar el nuevo camino...Juntos..."**_

**Nota: **Aquí termina la historia. Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado leyéndola. Esta es la tercera historia que he escrito y ahora quiero encontrar una nueva inspiración para hacer algo interesante. Espero que a mi vuelta estén todos por aquí. Muchas gracias por los que enviaron reviews de animo y también gracias a los que leyeron. Un beso y hasta pronto.

Darkirie


End file.
